


Maid to Order

by Cxellover



Series: Doctor and Servant [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Marketplace Series - Laura Antoniou
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Drug Withdrawal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 49,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we are starting early with the sex. yes, there will be adult content through out this piece.</p><p>I will be explore their relationship. </p><p>Remember that this is from Watson's POV so there is information that he doesn't have.</p><p>I actually have a fic-let in progress that is from Holmes' POV which can be the harder of the two to write.</p><p>Comments and Kudos are treated like the treasures they are.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. What brings us together today

“Watson, I think it is time that you were married.”

I choked on the sip of tea I had just taken in. Holmes pounded me a bit on the back while I tried to remember how to breath.

“Holmes?” was all I could sputter.

“And Mycroft is in agreement with me. It would be best for all parties involved if you got married.”

I looked at him suspiciously since he had said that Mycroft was involved with this matter.

“Watson considering what happened to us last year and how a number of people have threatened to expose us, don’t you think we need to put these rumors to rest?”

He had a point. We had been very careful after our encounter with Mr. Copper. I will admit I was expecting either Lestrade or Gregson knocking at our door to arrest us for unlawful acts upon each other’s person. I figured it would be Lestrade since Gregson did know about us but since he was part of the Marketplace as well, he was safe unless threatened.

“Do you have anyone in mind for me?”

He smiled and clapped his hands together, “Yes we do and I think you will be pleased at our choice. Now be a good chap and go get dressed. We have places to be today.”

I did as ordered. I wasn’t sure how I felt about any of this. I went back to the parlor to find Holmes having trouble with his cufflinks. I stepped in and finished fixing them for him.

Holmes’ hands had, thank goodness, recovered from that dreadful business. He had worked hard to get back the dexterity of his wrist and fingers. The only reminders were the puckered scars that were on both sides of his wrists. 

“Watson, we have a couple of stops to make before we join Mycroft for lunch,” he said as I helped him into his coat.

He adjusted his gloves and put on his hat. I followed suit with mine.

He looked me over carefully, “Yes, that will do.”

As we walked my mind was still trying to grasp what Holmes had announced this morning.

“Stop it,” he said as he hailed a cab.

“Stop what?” 

“Thinking so loud. I promise by this evening all your questions and concerns will be answered.”

We got into the cab and Holmes told the driver to take us to Scotland Yard.

As the cab started to rumble through the streets, Holmes said, “Have you ever…serviced a woman?”

I had another coughing fit this time choking on my own saliva.

“Watson you really must pull yourself together. We can’t have you sounding like a consumption victim now can we?”

I nodded and pulled myself together.

“So?”

“Sir?”

“My question was..”

I cut him off, “Yes, I have. I was trained to for both.”

“But your preference?”

“Holmes, what do you think?”

He smiled and said, “As it should be.”

“Why are we off to Scotland Yard?” I asked desperate to change the subject.

“Lestrade asked me to stop by and take a look at a case he is working. Apparently he and Bradstreet have a bet going and have decided to make me the arbitrator in this matter.”

The case took up most of the morning and Holmes had me look over the corpse after he did. Poisoning is such an ugly business. It turned out that both detectives were right since the suspects had worked with each other to kill the poor man so all bets were off.

I found myself standing with Holmes in front of a French restaurant called L’ecole which I had heard about but never visited. We went in and were lead to a table where Mycroft was seated with a woman I did not know.

“Ah there you are,” said Mycroft, “I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten Sherlock.” 

He gestured at us and said “Mrs. Cecil Forrester I would like to introduce you to my brother Sherlock Holmes and his partner Doctor John Watson.”

“Please accept my apologies. I was working a case and lost track of time,” Holmes said smoothly as he kissed her hand.

We sat down and food was brought.

“I hope you don’t mind Sherlock but I went ahead and ordered for you both. The chef here is a treasure indeed.”

We ate and made small talk about this and that. Mrs. Forrester was very knowledgeable about the work Holmes and I had done. She was a reader of the missives I had published. 

We answered what we could about the cases that we had worked on. I noticed that more and more of the questions were being directed at me. This seemed unusual to me since most people wanted to talk to Holmes.

I answered the best I could with Holmes interjecting once or twice. We discussed my military service and my current practice which was thriving at the moment.

After we finished up the meal Mrs. Foster turned to Mycroft and said, “Yes, he’ll do” and left.

I looked from one Holmes to another to have some sort of clue what is going on. Was I being lent out? Sold? I felt a lump of panic in my chest.

“Oh Watson do get yourself under control,” said Sherlock, “Nothing dire is going to happen to you. In fact you may enjoy it.”

Mycroft smiled and nodded.

It really didn’t help me to feel better.

We walked back to the Diogenes club with Mycroft since it was a block or so over and followed him to one of the visitor rooms. I recognized it as the room where I first met Sherlock.

“Doctor Watson, I am sure my brother explained what is going on,” said Mycroft as he picked up the sherry that was deposited on his right as he had sat down. I found a glass of scotch had appeared at my elbow as well as one at Sherlock’s.

I took a sip giving myself some time to try to figure out what was going on.

“Oh Sherlock, you didn’t tell him?” said Mycroft.

“I did. I told him it was time for him to get married,” came the reply.

Mycroft sighed and put down his glass, “Sometimes it is hard to believe that you are my brother.”

He turned to me, “Doctor Watson, do you remember Miss Mary Morstan?”

“She was studying under Lord Willingham,” I said, “She was on her way to becoming a damn fine doctor if she was allowed to be. She helped Wilson after that mess with Copper.”

“What did you think of her as a woman?”

That was a bit of an unusual question I thought, “She looked pleasant enough. Her face was pretty and her blond hair quite lovely.”

Mycroft nodded and said “Good. See Sherlock, I told you this would work.”

“Excuse me Sir, what would work?”

“Well for you to court and marry Miss Morstan of course.”


	2. What say you?

I took another strong pull of the scotch and was waiting for someone to tell me that this was an elaborate joke or a test to prove my loyalty to Sherlock. Neither explanation seemed to be coming.

“You do like her as a friend?” asked Sherlock.

I nodded, “We became such over your sickbed Sherlock. She was an incredible help to us both in getting you back on your feet. But marriage?”

“If I, as your Master, ordered you to would you do it?”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t exactly be happy about it.”

“Why?”

“Because we would be living a lie. My loyalty and my fealty are to you, Sherlock. No one else.”

“But you have lived this lie before Doctor Watson,” said Mycroft, “Consider your relationship with Lord Barton. He was married but kept you as well.”

I had no reply to that. He was correct. I had been the property of Lord Barton when he married his wife and continued to be so until his untimely death in Afghanistan.

“John, it has to be you. I am a well-known confirmed bachelor as you have put in your writings. I could buy another slave and make her my wife but it would be suspicious at best and honestly I don’t want to. However if you get married, it will take any scrutiny of our relationship being more than just good friends off the table.”

I looked dubious, “Why Miss Morstan?”

“She is in the same position with her owner as you are with Sherlock,” said Mycroft, “It is easier for women to avoid attention that could lead to jail or worse than it is for men.”

“What does Lord Willingham think of all this?”

“He really doesn’t have a say in the matter since Miss Morstan was sold to Mrs. Forrester six month ago. She now works as a governess for Mrs. Forrester and her three children among other duties.”

The implication was there. Her relationship to her owner was the same as mine.

“So we get the spotlight off of both relationships,” said Mycroft.

“What of Mr. Forrester? Does he agree to this?”

“The money in the family comes from Mrs. Forrester's side of the family. Mr. Forrester does his duty to her for progeny but his tastes in lovers are a little more exotic. It is a married of convenience and they are good friends. On the face it looks like a storybook marriage with all the lovely trimmings.”

“But what of my duties to Sherlock? If I am married, we can’t all live at 221b.”

“No, you will purchase the rest of the house where you have your practice. Mr. Potter has decided to move back to his estate and live with his brother’s family since he is getting on in years.”

“Did you know there is a handy back exit from the property that would allow you to come back to Baker Street without scrutiny?” said Sherlock “Honestly it is the same situation that you were in previously except this time you are the one who is married.”

“Any servants you need I will provide,” said Mycroft, “they would be my property but you can use them as you see fit.”

The light dawned. I saw that this was the best solution to a number of people’s problems and concerns. I could still run around with Sherlock but the whispers might stop about us if I were married. For Holmes very little would change. I have been at my surgery working for the past four years so that would not be different for him. I could keep some of my clothes at his place and some at my new place. 

But something was still bothering me.

“How does Miss Morstan feel about all this?”

“I honestly have no idea. The lunch we had earlier was for her owner to meet you and decide if we were going forward with this venture,” said Sherlock, “You did pass muster with her so that’s a start to it.”

“This is a lot of information to take in Doctor Watson so I suggest that you go home and consider what is being offered here,” said Mycroft in a manner that told me that we had been dismissed.

The cab ride home was quiet. Holmes was giving me some time to think about what was said and he didn’t push the matter. He could just order me to do it and it would be done as he instructed. But he wasn’t going to do that to Mary or me. He wanted my cooperation in addition to my obedience. 

We arrived back to 221b and went to our parlor. Holmes poured me another scotch and pointed at my chair. I sat down and took a slow drink.

“Well?”

“I don’t know Holmes. It is just rather sudden.”

He sighed and pointed at the floor in front of him. I put down my glass a knelt in front of him. He grabbed my hair and pulled hard. I yelped at the pain.

“Get out of your head Watson. You belong to me and will always belong to me until death do us part.”

He pulled me to his crotch and pressed my face against his trousers. I could feel his cock thicken under the cloth.

“This is what you were made for Watson. To serve me as I wish it,” he growled.

It wasn’t fair, he knew what his voice did to me. I found my trousers becoming entirely too tight as well.

“You need this. You crave this. Show me how much you appreciate what you are given.”

He let go and I rocked back on my knees. He put his hands on his hips and gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine.

I knelt up placing my hands on the top button of his trousers and looked up for permission. 

He nodded slightly and I undid the fastenings on his trousers and pulled out his cock which was straining to escape it cloth prison. I took him in my mouth and slowly sucked my way down his length while fondling his balls in my hand. 

I started slowly but that was not what Holmes wanted of me.

He grabbed my head and forced his way down my throat. He set the pace as he mercilessly plundered my mouth with his cock. I relaxed my throat and let him do what he wanted with me. In short order he came and I choked a bit but managed to swallow most of his release. He let go of my head and I tucked him back into his trousers.

He slapped me across the face, “Never doubt that I have your best interests at heart Watson. Never.”

He walked of the room leaving me kneeling with the heat of his hand on my face and the heat in my loins to contemplate what had happened that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are starting early with the sex. yes, there will be adult content through out this piece.
> 
> I will be explore their relationship. 
> 
> Remember that this is from Watson's POV so there is information that he doesn't have.
> 
> I actually have a fic-let in progress that is from Holmes' POV which can be the harder of the two to write.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are treated like the treasures they are.


	3. Three Days Later

Three Days Later

I found myself at the front door of Cecil Forrester’s house with an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach and Holmes’ orders ringing in my ears.

“Watson, you are to court Miss Morstan starting tomorrow. You will be a perfect gentleman and make sure that you are seen in public together. Mycroft will have a story planted in the gossip column the next day so make it look good. Do this and you shall have a reward of your choosing.”

A reward of my choosing was a rare thing indeed so I was determined to do well at my task.

The door opened and Mary was standing there looking as nervous as I felt.

“Doctor Watson so good to see you. Won’t you please come in,” she stepped aside so I could enter.

“Thank you,” I said handing my hat, coat and cane to the maid as I stepped into the foyer. 

We looked at each other for a moment and I found myself releasing the most un-manly giggle. She smiled and gave a light laugh. 

I followed her to the sitting room where tea had been set out.

“My mistress will be joining us in a bit but she thought that we might want to converse in private first.”

She set about to pour me tea. She knew how I liked it since she had been living in my house while Holmes recuperating from his injuries.

We sipped the tea in silence. I think we were sizing each other up.

“John, I can’t say that I am happy about all this,” she said, “Neither can I say I am unhappy. I do understand the need for what we are about to do. I hope we can be friends at least.”

I said, “Mary, I already consider you a friend so that is no hardship. As to the rest of it…”

She nodded in total understanding.

We sat and caught up on each other’s lives since we had seen each other last.

Her mistress joined us and Mary poured her tea with such precision it was breathtaking to watch. She knelt down next to her mistress’ chair and offered her the tea. After some rather banal chit-chat, she got down to brass tacks.

“Now Doctor Watson,” said Mrs. Forrester, “I know we sprung this on you both but I hope you can make a good situation out of it.”

I smiled and said, “I believe we can.”

Mrs. Forrester reached a hand out and stroked Mary’s hair. Mary leaned into it and I saw a look of contentment on her face that I believe had been on mine many a time at Sherlock’s hand.

“You are both excellent servants. I expect that to continue. Now I suggest a walk for you both. Get to know each other a bit.”

Mary got up and straightened her dress and hair.

“Oh and remember that you are falling in love with each other.”

I nodded and we took our leave of the house.

We walked to Convent Garden and wandered around looking at various things. It was a nice spring day so we decided to go to the park and continue our discussion. 

I noticed on the way out of Convent Garden a reporter that I knew but didn’t particularly care for because of some of his writings about Holmes.

I took Mary’s hand in mine and made it a point to walk past him.

“John, what was that about?”

“Mr. Thompson over there works the gossip columns. I figured we would give him something to write about.”

She smiled and said, “Let’s give him something really to write about.”

She leaned over and kissed me. I was a bit startled but returned the kiss with equal passion. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Thompson was watching us with great interest. We left hand and hand and went for a walk in the park.

“John, I hope you don’t think me forward but what do YOU think about all this? Slave to slave.”

“I…” I started and was cut off by Mary shaking her head.

“No, not what Sherlock thinks or Elizabeth thinks or what you think you are suppose to think. I want to know about your feelings in the matter.”

I liked her even more.

“I am not totally opposed to the idea Mary. I do have some concerns as I am sure you have as well. What about your feelings?”

“They line up nicely with your own. I feel that you are a friend John and that we could even be happy with the situation. Oh and just so you know, I am not a virgin and actually enjoy both women and men in bed.”

Well that took me back a bit. 

She laughed, “You should see your face John. I am sorry for laughing.”

“Sorry,” I said, “I just wasn’t expecting such frank conversation for a first date. In return I will tell you that I am not a virgin either and have been complimented for my performance by both sexes.”

This set her to another fit of giggles. I tried not to join in but the ludicrous situation we found ourselves in broke down my resolve. We must have made a picture with the two of us laughing in the middle of the park.

We walked back to her employer’s house arm in arm talking about this and that. On the steps I gave her a kiss and a promise to call again soon. 

She winked and then whispered in my ear, “I do look forward to that and other things.”

I blushed to my toes and stammered a bit as she entered the house and closed the door.

I collected myself and whistled my way back to Baker Street.

Holmes was in the middle of some foul experiment. I quickly opened the window to let the fumes out before he choked us both.

“Well?” 

I took a deep breath of cleaner air outside the flat, “I think this just might work.”

“Good,” came the reply as he continued his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a case or there may not be. Still working that out.
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying it.


	4. Reward for Good Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson receives his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure erotica. If you care not to read about two men making love, then you can skip this chapter and the story will still make sense.
> 
> I have added some tags to the mix.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, kudos and encouragement.

I had gotten up early and spent the day at my practice taking care of my patients and some paperwork that had gotten away from me. 

I returned home to find supper laid out and Holmes reading the paper while stretched out on our sofa. 

“Ah good, you are back,” he said leaping to his feet, “let’s eat.”

“Holmes I have told you not to wait for me more than once. I was work today and wasn’t sure when I would make it back here.”

He smiled and said, “I take it that the news didn’t make your doorstep today.”

I looked at him puzzled, “What news?”

He handed me the paper, which was folded to the gossip column.

_Who was that young lady on the arm of the great detective’s physician? They were seen in Covent Garden together quite cozy. Will an announcement of impending nuptials be forth coming?_

“This was Mycroft’s work I take it.”

“No this was all you. Apparently you caught Thompson’s eye with whatever you two were doing.”

I blushed, “It was an innocent kiss Holmes nothing more.”

“So,” he clapped his hands together, “You have done as I ask, better than I could have hoped, and deserve a reward. What would you like?”

I blushed harder. I knew what I wanted.

“Watson? Listen carefully, I order you to tell me what is going through your head right now.”

“I want to tie you down to our bed and worship your body the way it deserves to be worshipped then bugger you into tomorrow.” I growled.

He smiled a broad smile, “And so you shall.”

We ate our repast then had our evening drinks just like any other evening. Except my cock was rapidly hardening at the thought of Holmes splayed out on his bed at my mercy. I could see that Holmes’ trousers were rather tight as well.

He stood up and walked into the bedroom throwing me a come hither look that didn’t help my groin area at all. I stood up and followed him closing the bedroom door behind us and flipping the key in the lock.

He moved to take off his robe.

“No,” I said in a rather husky voice, “I want to do that.”

He shrugged and placed his arms to his side.

I removed his clothing piece by piece with plenty of licking and sucking the more sensitive parts of his anatomy. Once I had him total naked, I went to the wardrobe and removed the box at the bottom. I opened it and pulled out the leather restraints that were normally used on me and buckled them on his wrists and ankles. I guide him to the bed and placed him on his back. I took the rope that was in the same box and proceeded to tie his arms above his head and his legs to either bedpost so he was spread out in front of me and I could admire his whipcord lean body. 

I leaned over and took his left nipple in my teeth. I sucked then pulled a bit with my teeth eliciting a groan from the man who was at my mercy.

“Watson, continue to do that and it will be over before we even start,” he said through half-lidded eyes, “and aren’t you slightly overdressed for these activities?”

I knew this was a delaying tactic on his part to give himself a little time to compose himself. I wasn’t going to give him the chance. I grabbed his head and started to kiss him with abandonment. He returned me kiss for kiss with the same passion. I dropped his head and started working my way down his body with nips and licks and sucks that elicited so many wonderful sounds from him.

I avoid the groin area which caused Holmes to groan, “Not cricket Watson, not cricket at all.”

I continued my worship of his body. I patted myself on the back for restraining the man because I know where I would be if I hadn’t. On my back with his cock up my bum. 

Finally I worked my way to his member which was weeping from my ministrations. 

“If there is a g-d in heaven yes! Please Watson! Please!”

I barely took him in my mouth when he came with a howl.

I sat back and grinned at the panting man who was pulling against the restraints.

“Watson, Watson, Watson,” came the chant from those lovely lips, “Oh you have undone me.”

“My turn,” I said with a grin. I made sure he was looking as I removed my clothing bit by bit. His member started to thicken again much to both of our amazements I think.

I returned naked to the bed and untied the ropes only to quickly turn him over and tie his wrists off to the bed posts. I kissed slowly down his spine with slight diversions to other points of his body that I knew were sensitive. I licked from his balls to right below his anus. 

He groaned and said “Get on with it Watson.”

I gave him a light smack on the buttock and said, “I thought this was my reward.”

He turned his head and glared at me for a moment and then laughed, “So it is. Now take your reward or you will be in serious trouble.”

I pulled the lubricant we used to ease passage out of the drawer of the nightstand and proceeded to ready him for my entrance. I realized quickly that he had already been preparing himself for me so it didn’t take long before I found myself thrusting into my Master at a rather rapid pace. He pushed back and in too short a time I found myself cumming with a scream while he came again.

I managed to roll off of him before collapsing. 

He let me catch my breath before insisting that I untie him. I got a flannel and cleaned us both up before releasing him from his bonds.

I cleaned up the room from our activities and put away the rope and restraints. I tried to get Holmes into his nightshirt but he informed me that neither of us was to wearing anything to bed after that.

I curled up in his arms with my head on his shoulder and felt him kiss the top of my head.

“And again Watson you continue to amaze me,” he said right before drifting into sleep. 

I smiled and quickly followed him into the arms of Morpheus.


	5. Discretion being the better part

I awoke the next morning to find Holmes not in bed with me. That was not too usual since he tended get up at the oddest hours.

I was about to get up when I heard voices just outside the bedroom door. Holmes entered turning to the person outside the door and said, “Let me finished getting dressed Lestrade and I will go with you.”

He made a hand gesture to me to not move. 

“What about Watson? He wasn’t at his surgery.”

“Oh I am sure he will turn up. He mentioned about having to do some house calls to a couple of his patients. Just have Jenkins wait for him there to bring Watson to us.”

Holmes closed the door and went to his wardrobe for a jacket and vest placing his dressing gown over my head.

He sat down on the bed and said very quietly in my ear, “Wait for Mrs. Hudson before you move again. Then take the back route to your surgery so you come in from the other side.”

He patted my leg and then got up and finished dressing.

“So Lestrade let’s go have a look at this horrific crime scene.”

I dare not move since he didn’t close the bedroom door.

After what felt like an eternity, the dressing gown was removed from my head and I heard Mrs. Hudson’s voice, “All clear.”

I got up not concerned at all about my nudity for it wasn’t that she hadn’t seen me before like this. I went to my rooms and quickly dressed. I left out the back entrance and worked my way, as Holmes had suggested, to arrive as if I was coming the other direction to my surgery.

Jenkins saw me walking down the block and he ran to me, “Doctor Watson, thank goodness. Inspector Lestrade sent me to fetch you per Mr. Holmes’ orders. You are needed.”

“Lead on then man,” I said and we took a cab to a rather wealthy part of town. He led me to a back alley where I could see people trying to see what was going on while the police tried to block their view. I was ushered through and found Holmes and Lestrade deep in conversation.

“Ah Watson so good of you to join us. I trust your patient hasn’t taken a turn for the worse?”

“No she is actually improving a bit which is good considering her age.”

“Glad you could join us Doctor Watson,” said Lestrade.

“So what happened?”

Holmes gestured, “Better if you see it yourself and form your own opinion.”

I nodded and went deeper into the alley were the body was. It took me a minute to realize I wasn’t looking at one body but two. They were tied together in a bizarre embrace. I avoided the copious amount of blood pooled around the two and gasped. The genitals of one man were stuffed in the mouth of the other. I realized that the blood loss had come from a number of precise cuts in major arteries. Neither man had stood a chance. I turned and saw the blood sprayed on the wall that probably came from one the cuts.

We untied the ropes from the men and carefully separated them. Across their chests the word Sodmite had been carved. I sorted out that the men had to have been dead at least 8 hours before they were found and the cuts on their chest were done after they were dead.

“Do we know who they are?” I asked.

“No idea,” said Lestrade, “There are no clothes to be found and I have had the rest of the area searched with nothing found.”

Holmes said, “Both men were married. Look at their fingers.”

Both men had indentations where their wedding rings would have been.

“Lestrade, you are looking for two missing clerks probably from the same law firm or accounting house. They were close friends and the families probably spent a lot of time together. Once you find out who they were, I will be able to tell you more about their killer. All I can tell you now is that he is tall, right handed and favors his left leg. He is in some profession that has given him proficient skills with a knife.”

Lestrade wrote down everything that Holmes said to him, “Thank you Mr. Holmes. We’ll be in touch.”

I followed Holmes out of that bloody alley and we walked until we found a cab free then went back to Baker Street. Holmes was withdrawn and I did not push him to converse.

When we got into the security of our room he shouted, “Damnable business!” and sat down without taking his coat or hat off. I took his hat and put it away along with my own. 

He sat there brooding for a bit before says, “It makes no sense Watson.”

I nodded in agreement for it didn’t.

“Neither of those men were inverts. They were friends nothing more. But now their reputations and those of their families are going to be dragged through the mud. It has to be a cover for something else much more sinister.”

He jumped up and grabbed his hat, “I’m off to see Mycroft. I suggest you go back to your surgery and make sure your tracks are covered for this morning.”

He swept out of the room leaving me with my thoughts.

I did go back to my offices and found my assistant making apologies for my absence to my patients. I gave a blanket apology and just had to say the words Holmes and Police in a sentence and everyone nodded in understanding.

After I had taken care of everyone in my waiting room, I called Leslie into my office and sat him down.

“What did you tell the police this morning when they arrived?”

“That you were out on call for a bit just like we planned if this situation ever arouse,” he said with a bright grin, “I was a vague as I could be about it and said I expected you back before lunch time.”

I smiled back, “Good man.”

“I live to serve Dr. Watson.”

“Don’t we all?”

“I do have a question,” he seemed a little hesitant.

“Yes?”

“Well Mrs. Primrose said that she read that you were seen out with a lady.”

“Yes I was out with Mary Morstan. I think she was before your time with me.”

“I have heard of her from the servants at Lord Willingham’s house. She was considered one of his best pupils before she was sold.”

“She was indeed.”

“If I may ask, why were the two of you seen together?”

“Well Leslie, it seems that I will be getting married in the next six months or so.”

The look of shock on his face was so amusing I had to stifle a laugh.

“Are you being sold?”

“Not at the moment. Mr. Holmes still holds my contract as Lord Willingham holds yours.”

I explained to him about Holmes’ plan to get the possible eyes of the law out of our private business and how this would change very little.

“So my position?”

“Is still very secure Leslie. You are to apprentice to me until Lord Willingham and I think you can move on to the next step. Anything else worrying you?”

He smiled and said, “No Sir. Thank you Sir.”

We locked up and I returned to Baker Street to find Holmes curled up in his chair staring at the grate where the fire had gone out. 

Mrs. Hudson entered and said, “I am glad you are home. He’s been like that since he got back from talking to Mycroft.” The underlying question was had he been at the drugs again which was always a concern to both of us.

I knelt in front of him and took his hands in mine.

“Holmes?” I asked softly. There was no reaction. 

I squeezed his hands lightly and said, “Holmes, come back to me. You are scaring Mrs. Hudson again and not making me feel too well either.”

I don’t know if it was my words or the physical contact but I saw him come back from where ever his mind had wandered.

He blinked several times and finally seemed to see me, “Watson?”

“I’m here Holmes.”

He uncurled and pulled me to him embracing me very gently. I melted into him allowing him to touch me. 

After a bit he let me go and I stood up. I helped him to the table and put food in front of him. He ate rather mechanically but he did eat. 

I helped him up from the table and took him to his bedroom. I changed him into his nightclothes and put him to bed.

“Watson?” he said, “Don’t go. I need…”

“Shhhh Holmes. Let me get ready for bed and I will join you. I promise.”

That seem to satisfy him and he closed his eyes.

By the time I got to bed he was sound asleep. 

I fell asleep wondering what had put him in that state again. As I drifted off, I made the decision to go see Mycroft and see what had transpired between the two brothers this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look case fic. I knew it was there somewhere.
> 
> I promise to get back to Mary and the rest soon.
> 
> Comments and kudos keep the keys moving and thank you for all your input.


	6. Meeting of the Minds

Finding Mycroft was easy since the man rarely changed his habits. If he did, then something dire was in the offing.

I sent a note over requested a meeting that afternoon and received a reply as to the time. The place was the Diogenes club in the visitor’s room that I was starting to believe was owned by Mycroft.

I found myself in my usual chair with the usual scotch facing Mycroft who had a rather worn expression on his face.

“Dr. Watson, it is rare that you feel we need to talk. What has my brother done this time?”

I shook my head, “It is not anything Sherlock has done as far as I know. It is more I need to know what transpired between the two of you yesterday.”

“Why?”

I took a breath and tried to figure out how to explain this to Mycroft.

“Let me guess, he went away for a while in his head. And you are concerned whether he is using drugs again without your supervision.”

I looked at Mycroft with an expression that made him chuckle.

“Well…yes? Considering how hard we had to work to get him to agree to letting me regulate what he was taking.”

Mycroft grunting an affirmation. We both thought back to how hard we had to fight with Sherlock to get him to stop experimenting without supervision. After I had to restart his heart the second time, he finally agreed to our arrangement.

“You have to understand John that he has done this since he was a child.”

I felt a cold feeling in my gut. Mycroft addressing me with my Christian name it tended to be things I didn’t want to hear but I should.

“The first time I could see there was something different about him was after our beloved uncle died. The two of them were quite close. The second was after his dog died due to accidental poisoning. There were weeks that he seemed to just live in his head. We tried to draw him out but unless he wanted to interact there was no point. Father considered putting him into a hospital but Mother had dissuaded him from doing so. We discovered that if we kept his brain active then he tended to stay with us. So we challenged him to keep him from…going away. He discovered that certain compounds helped him, he believed, to focus without vanishing. As you know there were…complication from doing this.”

“What do you think might have set him off?”

“Haven’t a clue. He came by yesterday and asked me if I knew of any clerks that might be missing. I told him that we were looking for two of them who vanished last week after they had finished work on some rather sensitive documents. We had kept it among ourselves but it seems that we now have a larger problem. I promised to send someone to inform Lestrade of the names and addresses of the two young men. I also offered to tell the families of their loss.”

“Did he say that he was going anywhere else?”

“He mentioned that he was going back to the scene. He felt that he missed something and it was bothering him.”

“Thank you Mycroft,” I said getting up from my seat.

He pointed to his feet and I found myself kneeling in front of him before I knew I was doing so.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head towards him, “Understand this. If anyone finds out about Sherlock’s…condition even by accident, I will bring pain upon you that will make what I did to you last time look like a hangnail. You are responsible for him and you will do your duty. Do we have an accord?”

I nodded what little I could as tears came to my eyes. He pushed me away and I fell sideways. I stood up, gathered myself, bowed and left Mycroft.

I had seen this behavior in Sherlock before but it had always been in connection with drug use. What had happened to him that sent him…away? It did concern me that this condition did go back to childhood. And why hadn’t Holmes told me as his physician about it?

I went back to my surgery and finished up my day dealing with minor aliments and a couple of messy boils I had to lance. I cleaned up and was about to head home when a messenger arrived. I was to join Holmes and Miss Morstan for dinner at Simpsons that evening. I changed my clothing to something more appropriate from the clothing I kept at the surgery. 

I arrived and was shown to my table to find that we had been joined by the Forresters as well. Cecil Forrester was a fine example of the British upper class in that the man had no chin and very little to add to the conversation. Dinner went well but I felt that I was being tested in someway without knowing the test. At the end it was suggested that Mary and I might go for a walk before I returned her home. Holmes assured me that he had no need of me at that point and Mrs. Forrester encourage Mary the same way. 

In short order Mary and I found ourselves walking through a local park together arm in arm chatting about this and that.

“I think it is because they want another notice in the paper,” said Mary with a laugh, “I can’t tell you the number of people who want to know how we met.”

“And what did you tell them?”

“That Mr. Holmes had helped my mistress with a private matter and you came along with him. I liked your eyes.”

I stopped and looked at her, “My eyes?”

“You have very expressive eyes John. I learned that watching you with Holmes. I could tell if things were improving or there was some set back even before I was told what had happened in my absence. You love him very much.”

“I don’t know if I would call it love more like worship. I don’t know if he would allow anyone to truly love him.”

She shook her head, “You are wrong as is he.”

I opened my mouth to protest but she put a finger over my lips stopping me.

“I know John about your past and Lord Barton. I know you still morn for him and what you lost. But pretending that your feelings for Holmes are not as strong if not stronger than what you felt before is a disservice to them both.”

I had no reply and was glad when she changed the subject.

“I understand you are quite the masochist,” she said with a mischievous grin, “I hope I get to test that in the future.”

This declaration sent me into a coughing fit that wouldn't stop. Mary sat me down on a park bench and allowed me to recover myself.

“You do know that we are going to have to…perform for my mistress. Mr. Holmes has already agreed to that point.”

She looked at my face and laughed not at me but at the look on my face, “Oh John I wish you could see your expression.”

She took my hands into hers, “I promise you that it will be ever so much fun.”

That was that for me. I got her home and returned to Baker Street to find Holmes playing scales on his violin. He had been doing so since he could hold a bow after his injuries. It was one of the best ways for him to exercise his hands and not become bored with it.

“When were you going to tell me?” I asked.

“Pardon?” came the reply.

“When were you going to tell me that I would be lent out?”

“Watson you are making little sense,” he said turning towards me and cocking his head slightly as he looked me over.

“Ah,” he said and went back to his scales.

“Is that all you have to say in the matter?”

“What do you want me to say? Watson, you are my property to do with as I please within reason. There is nothing in our contract that says I can’t do this. If I wanted to have you suck every cock on the police force, you would do it with a smile if ordered. You seem to be forgetting yourself. Do you need a reminder?”

“Dammit Holmes, I am only human,” I said a bit more forcefully than I probably should.

“And I am not? I think you need a lesson John. Apparently I have not been keeping up my duties with you. I shall have to rectify that. Now go get ready for bed. I think it would be better if you used your room tonight. In fact no bed for you. You may take the bed clothes and put them on the floor. I want you to think about how you acted towards me.”

I turned to go when I heard “Stop” so I froze.

I heard him go into his room and rummage around for a bit.

“Strip to the waist then hands behind your back” came the order and I obeyed quickly.

He came up behind me and my leather collar around my neck. He then came around front and attached a leash to the collar. He pointed to the floor and I dropped to all fours. 

“Come,” he said with a tug on the leash and I followed him up to my room. 

He sat down on the bed and said “You may stand up and remove the rest of your clothing.”

I did as ordered and then dropped back to all fours. He removed the quilt and pillow from the bed and dropped them on the floor next to the bed. “Lie down.”

I did so and he adjusted me a bit before tying off the leash to one of the bedposts. There was plenty of slack in the leash but I was tethered to the bed. He moved a chamber pot to within reach.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up, “You are mine John Watson. I own you body and soul. Apparently you need to be reminded of this fact so you are forbidden to touch this leash unless the situation is dire. You will wear it and your collar until I tell you otherwise.”

He pushed me away from him and his parting words caused a sob to escape my throat, “I am very disappointed in you.”

He took the lamp leaving me in the dark room with my thoughts and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that Holmes really does have John's best interests at heart even if John doesn't quite know what that is.


	7. More Than Less Than

The next morning Holmes came in and walked me to the toilet. He did let me do my morning routine in private but after that it was back on all fours and into the sitting room. He fed me breakfast by his hand but did allow me to sit up and drink some tea. He walked me back up to my room and told me to stand up.

I did so slowly as my body protested at having been on all fours. 

He turned my collar around so the leash was hanging down my back. He took the leash and threaded it between my legs. He then proceeded to loop the rest around my waist and he took the handle and rather cleverly wrapped it around my cock and balls.

“Touch your toes,” came the order and I did so.

I could feel the leash as I dipped forward tightening about my ass and genitals. It was not unpleasant but it was not comfortable either. 

Holmes checked my collar to make sure it was not too tight. He gave a satisfied grunt then told me to get dressed and that I could walk rather than crawl for now.

I was careful in what I wore to make sure that nothing was visible to the general public.

I went back down to find Holmes getting ready to go out.

“Watson, you are to go to work and then come right back home. When you get home you will go upstairs and remove your clothing. You may untangle your leash at that time and bring yourself to my room. You will present and sit until I come and get you. The exception is if I have someone in the sitting room with me and then you will come in and we will act the social roles we have established.”

I opened my mouth to reply and he held up a hand, “No. You may not speak to me until I order you to. I do know that you have an appointment with Miss Morstan this afternoon and I expect you to meet that obligation.”

I gave a slight bow and got out of his way. 

And that was how it was for a week. The only concession Holmes made was having me sleep at the foot of his bed after a day or so. 

I came home after a rather grueling day of having to inform people that their loved ones were beyond my abilities and dealing with imaginary ailments to find Holmes pacing around the room muttering to himself. He clutched at his head once or twice and then went back to muttering. It was a mania I had seen before but, since he had forbidden me to speak, I was powerless to help him talk it through. I sat on the floor watching him and worrying for him as he started to injure himself. I crawled up to my room and went into the false bottom of my wardrobe where we kept things we would rather not have the general public see. I grabbed a short quirt from the cabinet and put it in my mouth carefully carrying it downstairs. I put myself in Holmes’ path and sat up. I took the whip in both hands and offered it to him with my head lowered.

He stopped in front of me and there was a pause before he said, “Ah Watson, you know me too well sometimes. Go to the bedroom and get ready.”

I crawled to the bedroom then got up and gripped the footboard of the bed presenting my ass and back for him to do with what he would. I steeled myself for what would be coming but I also found myself becoming aroused at the thought.

I heard the door close behind me and the lock click. I could hear Holmes rummaging for something. He removed the leash from my collar and settled a blindfold over my eyes.

I relaxed into his touch as he ran his fingers over my body testing actions and reactions. 

He kicked my legs out further to each side. He reached between my legs and gave my cock a tug. I heard that deep-throated chuckle that just cause me to get harder at the sound. 

This was what he needed. This is what I so desperately needed and been deprived of.

I heard the crack of the whip and then I felt it. The pain blossomed across my back and I let out a whimper of relief. 

He methodically beat me lashing back and legs with great precision and force. When I thought I could take no more, he stopped and dropped the whip onto the bed. I felt his hands rub across the welts he had created. I hissed at his touch but that just seem to spur him on to touch me more. He grabbed my now very erect cock and gave it a tug. I moaned at the contact and sobbed at its removal.

I could hear the sound of clothing being removed and a drawer open and shut. His fingers rapidly opened me up and just a quickly he was buggering me with a force that I cracked my head on the footboard. 

He came with a sharp cry and I felt his release inside me. 

He pulled out and said, “That’s it! Watson, you are a genius!”

I heard him put himself together and leave the room. 

I was unsure about what I was supposes to do. He hadn’t left any orders so I stayed there for a bit trying to figure out what he wanted of me.

I heard the door open and close and the blindfold was removed.

I blinked a couple of times and saw that Mrs. Hudson was in the room. 

She helped me let go of the footboard and stand up. I still had a raging erection but it wasn’t the first time that she had seen me like this nor would it be the last. 

“He said for you to take care of yourself, eat supper, and go to bed,” she pointed at his bed, “He will join you later. I’ll be back in a bit to take care of your back. I suggest you finish that first” as she pointed at my groin.

I grinned and nodded. She left with a slight smile on her lips and gleam in her eye.

I took myself in hand and came quickly. I cleaned myself up from both Holmes’ activities and mine. 

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” I said pulling some undergarments and a nightshirt out of my half of the dresser.

Mrs. Hudson came in with a basin of water, some towels and a jar of her magic salve. She clinically cleaned up my back and put the concoction on some of the deeper wounds.

“There you go John. That should do for now.” She patted me gently on the bum and left. 

I got dressed and went to eat my supper. I read a bit and then went to Holmes’ bed and got in.

It almost felt strange being in a bed with a mattress. I had gotten use to the floor. But this was so soft and so wonderful I quickly found myself sound asleep with a smile on my face and awoke in Holmes’ arms.

I had been forgiven my transgression and all was right with the world.


	8. Conversation over tea

“So when did you know you were a masochist?”

I managed not to either spit out or choke on my tea, which I considered a victory considering what happened last time she had dropped this sort of a question in my lap.

“I really don’t know. I remember that my trainer figured it out pretty fast and came up with other ways to correct my behavior. I would have to say always. Where do you fall in this?”

“Oh I am a bit of both. I enjoy either a lot so I don’t worry about which end of the whip I am on.”

Mary and I were out for tea in public. The waiters had placed us off into a rather intimate corner so we could talk quietly to each other without having to worry about being overheard. The staff itself was owned so anything that they overheard, they would keep to themselves. 

There had been a bit of a buzz when we walked in arm in arm. That had been Holmes’ plan all along. He had carefully crafted our ‘courtship’ to be seen and discussed. The more I was seen with Mary, the less gossip about Holmes and my relationship.

I had grown quite fond of these teas with Mary because in her I had found a confidant that understood me and could sympathies with my situation. I had also found out that she gave me perceptive to things that confused me or even angered me.

The first time this came to light was during my time as Holmes’ mute ‘pet’. She had realized that I was wearing a collar under my shirt collar and had figured out about the leash the moment I sat down. She had given me some tips on how to deal with the bloody leash in public including ways to adjust it without giving away its presence. My feelings for her grew as she didn’t not judge my behavior on Holmes’ actions and in fact had given me insight as to why I was in that situation.

We had talked to each other about our history as bond servants. She had been sold to Lord Willingham at the age of seven and was being trained for household duties when she had been caught reading some rather complicated biology books in the household library. Lord Willingham had seen she was an intelligent girl with good common sense so he decided it would be a good investment to make her a Doctor or as close to one as he could. She had gone to college and done her residency without any problem. In fact she had proven herself more than once to be better than her male counterparts.

She had been sold to Mrs. Forrester to take care of two of her children who had been sickly since birth. One child had passed away and there was nothing for it but Mary had managed to keep the other alive and even managed to get him to the point that he was pretty much a healthy young lad, which the Forrester family saw as a miracle. 

She had also been bought to take care of Mrs. Forrester and her needs, which dovetailed nicely into Mary’s own.

I could tell that Mary cared greatly about her owner and there was a certain affection between the two of them. 

The children adored her and she them. 

“Have you given any more thought to our discussion about the wedding night?”

“I didn’t think it was up for discussion considering that your mistress and my master have already informed us they would be in attendance while we consummate our marriage.”

She smiled and blushed a bit at that.

“No, I was thinking more about how we would be…performing that night. Would it be easier on you if you were tied up?”

I spit the tea out of my mouth rather than choking. 

Mary put a hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle, “Honestly John, considering all the things you have done or had done to you, you can be such a prude.”

I wiped my mouth and mustache giving me a moment to compose myself, “I think you, Mary, like to try to shock me.” I wagged my finger at her with a grin.

She smiled back and refilled my tea cup, “Sometimes you just make it so easy to do so. You still haven’t answered my question.”

“As much as I do enjoy being bound, I would like on our wedding night to be able to touch you. But Mary, how much say do we really have in all this? Our owners are fully capable of directing us on what they want to see.”

She blushed a slightly darker shade, “My mistress informed me that we were to plan out our wedding night. They would just be observing our activities.”

I placed my hand on hers and said affectionately, “Then I will leave the planning to you. You can direct me however you want within the contractual limits placed on both of us.”

She smiled a smile that brightened her whole face causing me to feel a warm sensation in my chest.

“I think we should formally become engaged soon. I believe we had courted each other enough to take that step.”

“Let me check with Holmes about that. I do agree with you.”

I took her hand in mine and said, “I want you to know that you have become quite dear to my heart Mary.”

“And you to me as well, John. And you aren’t hard on the eyes either,” she said.

I preened a bit at the compliment.

“Mary, you are very lovely too.”

She laughed and said, “I think this just might work for the best.”

I joined her in laughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Yes, I agree.”

I escorted Mary home and then decided to walk my way back to Baker Street since it was a rather pleasant summer’s evening.

I did not see the blow that felled me from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this. 
> 
> Yes, I know yet another cliffhanger and honestly I didn't see this one coming until I typed it and a part of the story unfurled.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are raised lovingly in my mind palace farm. 
> 
> No Watsons were harmed in the writing of this story unless they wanted to be.


	9. Warnings and other unpleasantness

I came to in a cold dark room. I was tied up in a rather uncomfortable position but I knew how to compensate for the restrictions. There was a rough cloth that has been tied into my mouth. My mouth felt very dry and it was slightly hard to swallow. My head was ringing in pain. 

After sometime I was able to make out that I was in a room that had no furniture but two overstuffed chairs and a small end table. There was a very large fireplace but it was unlit. The windows were shuttered and curtained allowing very little light in but I could tell that it was daytime.

I listened carefully and quickly realized I was still in London. I could hear the street noise rather indistinctly but it was there.

I tested my bonds and quickly realized that escaping from them was not going to be happening. Whoever had tied me up knew what they were doing.

I did what I could to make myself comfortable and waited to see what would be happening next.

Fortunately I knew that they were trying to make me unsettled by making me wait. What they didn’t know was that I was a champion at this sort of thing.

The door opened and four men entered the room. One of them took a rather large knife and freed my legs from their bindings. Two more of them picked me up and dropped me into one of the chairs and the fourth man sat across from me in the other chair. A picture of water and a pair of glasses were set on the table. Knife thug removed my gag and settled in behind the sitting man. My two handlers stood behind me. I think they were trying to be menacing but I didn't look to find out.

The man seated across from me was in a well-tailored suit. His hair was neatly trimmed. He looked quite dapper. He nodded and my gag was removed. I realized that my own tie had been used to keep the rag in my mouth. I was ever so glad that I was not wearing my collar and leash.

“Doctor Watson, do forgive the way I had to arrange to meet you.”

“You do know that I have office hours and calling cards are much in vogue now,” I said rather hoarsely, “You could have made an appointment.”

He laughed a rather cold laugh, “You are quite right but it would not do for me to be seen with you. Might cause some uncomfortable questions to arise.”

He gestured and one of the men behind me poured a glass of water and held it to my lips. I did not drink.

The man in the chair grinned, “Ah Doctor, your instincts are good but I assure you there is nothing but water in that glass.”

He poured himself one and took a drink.

I still didn’t open my lips but stared at him.

He handed his glass over to the other thug behind my chair and then I drank a bit from that glass. The glass I hadn’t touched was given to the man in the chair.

“Social niceties must be observed before business,” he said putting down his glass.

“And what business would you have with me?” I asked.

“Oh not you Doctor Watson but your friend Mr. Holmes.”

“Then why isn’t he sitting here?” 

The man laughed, “It wasn’t from lack of trying but your friend is rather hard to get a hold of. Not that we having given it a go.”

He leaned towards me, “You will tell Mr. Holmes that he must stop his line of inquiry. That is will only lead to self-destruction or the destruction of the few friends he has in his life. He will also inform his brother as well to stop meddling in things that are not part of his purview. They will do this or there will be more unpleasantness.”

He stood up and held out his hand. The knife that had been used to cut the ropes on my feet was handed to him. I then felt hands on my shoulders holding me firm in the chair.

The man ripped my shirt open and bared my chest. He took the knife and carved something into my chest. I steeled myself but the pain was too much and I screamed in agony. I was pleased that I didn’t pass out.

He stepped back and admired his handiwork, “I must say Doctor Watson. I am impressed. For your sake, I hope we never meet again.”

He nodded at the men holding me and left the room dropping the bloody knife on the table.

The thug who handed him the knife went out of my line of vision but I heard a clink and something pouring.

He returned with a rag in his hand that was damp. He placed it over my nose and mouth. I struggled not to breath but the fumes took over and I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chunk I know but I figured that I would at least let you know what happened to Watson.


	10. Lost and Found

The world felt wet and cold to me as I started to come back. I kept hearing a voice calling my name. I realized that the voice was real and there was a hand shaking my shoulder. I focused on both and working on figuring out what the voice was trying to say.

"Doctor Watson? Doctor Watson can you hear me? Billy, he is not in a good way. You need to send someone to get Mr. Holmes and some of the lads to help me carry him out of the rain."

I sorted out that this was a woman's voice but not one that I knew well. I tried to move but my limbs would not cooperate.

"Doctor Watson, You need to stay still. We are going to get you somewhere it's not raining and get Mr. Holmes for you. Can you hear me?"

I managed a groan and a slight nod. Why wasn't my tongue working?

I heard another voice that sounded more familiar, "Jess, get little Tom, Teddy, and Plank. Tell 'em to bring a tarp. Leon, you run to Baker Street and tell Mr. Holmes we found Doctor Watson and we are taking him to the Jolly Jack. Quickly!"

I heard the sound of feet running on the pavement.

I tried to move again but only felt the pain of the cuts on my chest. I could feel the rain soaking into my clothes. I realized that I was only in my shirt and trousers. Where had the rest of my clothing gone? I drifted in and out for a bit. I felt myself being rolled onto something and then picked up. I hurt from head to toe and let out another loud groan.

I heard a voice near my head, "Sorry Doctor. Can't leave you to bleed out in Whitechapel. Mr. Holmes would have all our heads if we did." 

I was carried a ways and then into a tavern. It took me a moment to put together that we were in Jolly Jack's.

I heard Antonio's voice say, "Take him up to Mr. Holmes' room, strip him out of those wet clothes and dry him off. Then put him to bed. I'll bring up his kit."

They hauled me up the narrow flight of stairs only bumping my head once or twice and apologizing profusely for each.

I was manhandled a bit when they removed my clothes. I still couldn't focus my eyes clearly so I saw shapes coming at me. 

They dried me off and put me to bed pulling the rough blanket up to my navel. 

"He's gonna bleed all over the bed," said one voice.

"Take a towel and put it under 'em" came the female voice I first heard. 

I blushed, I hadn't realized she was still there.

They put a towel under my back. 

"I dunno if we should let him sleep or keep him awake," said the male voice. I finally placed it as Bill Wiggins voice and realized that I had been found by Holmes' street urchins.

"Best he stay awake if he can Master Wiggins," came a voice that I would recognize anywhere.

My mouth formed the words 'Holmes' but no sound came out.

"I'm here Watson," He took my hand in his and gave a light squeeze.

I tried to form words but nothing escaped my lips. I tried to get up but found his hand on my shoulder to keep me from moving. 

"Ah Watson, again I must apologize for your rude treatment at the hands of others. Miss Morstan, if you please see to your patient."

I was checked over with clinical precision. My wounds were bathed and bandaged. I was drifting as I overheard the report given to Holmes.

"He had a severe blow to the back of the head. He was bound with rough rope causing abrasions to his wrists and ankles. I managed to pick most of the fibers out of the wounds but that needs to be checked in case I missed some. The cuts to the chest are not worrisome in themselves since they are rather shallow. The bigger concern is the possibility of infection due to the alley where they found him. The cuts are clean now and I don't think any stitches are necessary. He was soaked to the bone so the risk of illness is possible. I recommend that you do not move him for a day or so to let his body heal a bit and then you can take him back to Baker Street."

"Thank you Miss Morstan. Plank and Little Tom will see that you get home safely. I do appreciate your discretion in this matter and thank your Mistress for allowing you to accompany me," said Holmes.

"You know where to find me if you need me," she said. I felt a kiss on my cheek, "Please be well John. We have to announce our engagement."

'I am engaged?' I thought, 'when did that happen?'

I heard Holmes laugh, "Ah Watson. I have discovered why you have such bad luck at cards. Your face says everything you are thinking. I'll explain all later. But now I suggest you get some rest and let whatever drug they used pass from your system."

I struggled a bit to try to sit up and again found Holmes restraining me.

"That's an order Watson."

I closed my eyes and let myself pass out.

When I came to I found that I could move. I rolled to one side and was on the verge of trying to sit up when I felt Holmes' hands helping me. I was finally able to focus on the man. It was such a relief to be able to see clearly.

"There now Watson, take it slowly. Can you speak now?"

I opened my mouth and realized how dry it was. I pointed at the water pitcher that was on the table next to the narrow bed. He poured a glass and helped me to drink it.

I gulped the water gladly slaking my thirst. He poured me a second glass but I waved it away. Considering how my inners were feeling, I didn't want to over do it.

"Holmes," I said trying to figure out what to say next, "I didn't see the blow coming. I am sorry for this mess."

"Nonsense Watson. It is entirely my fault. I hadn't figured you for a target in all this when I should have."

I winced as I tried to move. My chest felt as if it were on fire.

"Careful now. That's just started to heal. Take it slow."

He helped me use the chamberpot and then tucked me back into the bed.

"In a day or so if you are feeling up to it, we will return to Baker Street."

"Who were those men? They wanted to warn you and Mycroft off of something."

"So Mycroft is involved. I may have to go have a conversation with my brother. If nothing else I believe he might know why they carved that symbol into your chest. I have an inking but do not want to jump to conclusions."

"What was it? I have to say I didn't have the best of views."

He picked up a piece of paper and showed me the bloody imprint from my chest. It was an inverted triangle with curves cut at each of the corners and the greek Alpha and Omega in the center also upside down.

"What is that?"

"I believe it is part of a secret fraternity here in London. I need to check with Mycroft to see if our two murder victims were members but I believe they were. This is a warning to stay out of the fraternity's affairs but two men are dead so I don't think I shall."

"The Freemasons? We have tangled with them before."

"No this is another group. A little older and a little more powerful or they think they are. Again I need to consult Mycroft about it and you need to rest."

There was a light knock at the door.

"Ah, good. She is here."

Holmes went to the door and let Mary into the room. He pointed at me and said, "Take care of him please. It would do neither of us any good if he were to die."

She curtsied rather formally and said, "I shall do as instructed."

He turned to me and said, "Watson, she speaks with my voice and my hand."

And he left us in the room alone.

Mary smiled and said, "Now let's have a look at you."

She examined me carefully and re-bandaged my wounds. When she pulled back the covers it took me a moment to register that I was naked and my member was stiffening. I blushed and tried to think of anything to get it to go limp.

She grinned an evil grin and placed a hand on my groin, "I think I need to make sure that the equipment still works and I can operate it."

I couldn't stop the moan that escape my lips as she started caressing me. She knew what she was doing and in shorter order than I would have liked I released into her hand and onto my stomach.

She cleaned me up without comment and kissed my brow and then my lips gently.

"Get some sleep John. I'll be here."

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into the land of nod knowing that I was in good and very clever hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this in before I am laptopless for the weekend.
> 
> I will be reading and loving any commentary I get on my lovely iPad.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and I hope to get back online with a laptop soon.
> 
> I do treasure feedback. It helps me to figure out if I am getting my story across.


	11. Contracts and Contradictions

I awoke with someone holding my hand. I shifted and realized that Holmes had fallen asleep in the chair with his head on the bed while he held my hand. 

I reached with my other hand and smoothed his hair back.

He startled awake and it took him a moment to realize where he was.

"Watson," he said. 

I could see the brain turning back on.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said, "I believe we can return home. I am not in too much pain."

"That would be the morphine," came the voice across the room.

Wilson came into view, "And you really need to stop finding new ways to get me to administer it to you. Some might think you are becoming an addict."

"Not to morphine," said Holmes, "but he does have some things that he is."

"You for one," I said slyly.

"Watson my blushes," said Holmes, "Now Wilson when can we go home?"

"Today should be fine. I'll take over at Watson's surgery until he is cleared to return."

I sighed in relief. Wilson had been come a bit of a fixture there taking over for me when I was off with Holmes or taking care of him. My patients liked him and trusted him. 

"Usual payment?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Of course. I'll collect or have someone collect later."

Holmes snorted.

"Well Watson, let's get you dressed and back home," said Holmes.

It was difficult getting my clothing over the bandages. When done I looked a little stouter than usual but not injured.

I found myself in short order in my chair with a lovely cup and tea and Mrs. Hudson clucking over me.

I sighed a contented sigh glad to be home.

"Now Watson," said Holmes as he flopped down on the couch, "you need to propose to Miss Morstan sooner rather than later. I suggest that you do so at the next tea. Then have the banns published in the papers. I am figuring that in two months time you will be a married man."

"Two months seems a little short a time to plan a wedding," I said.

"It will be plenty. Besides Mrs. Forrester and I have already been working on it. All you have to do is show up in the right suit, which I have to get for you, and say your vows correctly. Speaking of Mrs. Forrester, I believe that is her and Miss Morstan at our doorstep."

And it was so. In short order the ladies were seated on the couch. Mrs. Hudson served a lovely tea. Social niceties were seen to and we got down to brass tacks.

"I am glad to see you are recovering from your ordeal," said Mrs. Forrester, "Mary told me what happened. Now a question for you, does this happen often?"

Holmes almost snorted tea through his nose. I was glad my mouth was clear or I might have spit my tea out.

Holmes laughed, "Often enough but not an every day occurrence. I will try to keep him from being kidnapped from now until the wedding."

"Now one subject we haven't discussed but it does involve all parties here, what about children?" asked Mrs. Forrester.

"Juliet, I think it may be a little early for that," said Sherlock. 

Both Mary and I were blushing.

"No Sherlock, I believe we need to get these things sorted out before they wed. Remember that any children that come from this would belong to us until they reach the age of majority and can choose what they want."

It was true. Any child would belong to both Holmes and Mrs. Forrester according to the contract that we all had signed. I hadn't even thought about having children.

"I say that we let nature take its course and if they have children then they do. Now any social diseases we should know about?"

"Watson is clean. I promise you. He has been faithful to his owners."

"Mary is the same. So that is not a problem we need to worry about."

This conversation when on to many other subjects. Holmes had me write down what was agreed upon. I was in the middle of getting the language correct when I heard an odd silence in the room.

"Watson did you hear me?" said Holmes with a dangerous tone in his voice informed me that I had committed some offence that was not going to go well for me. 

"No Sir. Sorry Sir."

"Strip and present."

I found my hands going for my buttons before I fully registered the command. 

I look up and found Mary up on her knees across from me naked with her hands behind her head pushing her small breasts forward.

I quickly removed my clothing and knelt next to Holmes in the same position as Mary. I could feel the pull of the wounds on my chest. I saw Mary's look of concern as I heard Holmes say "Arms by your side Watson. We wouldn't want anything to start bleeding."

"Both of you stand up with hands at your side."

We did so rather gracefully in my opinion.

I found myself being inspected quite carefully by Mrs. Forrester.

"Can the bandages come off?" she asked Holmes.

Holmes turned to Mary who nodded.

Mrs. Forrester unwound the gauze from my chest exposing the healing cuts to my chest.

"Well that looks rather nasty," said Mrs. Forrester, "And it will heal clean?"

"I believe so Mistress," came the reply from Mary.

"Good. He has a nice chest. I assume you have tested his reactions Mary?"

Mary blushed quite prettily, "Just the one time Ma'am as you had ordered me to."

Mrs. Forrester ran her hands over the last of the healing welts on my back. I could not hold back a shiver.

"Nice grouping. Your work Sherlock or the ruffians?"

"Mine and he does mark up very well," said Sherlock with a tone of pride in his voice.

I preened at the side-hand praise.

"Good," she turned to Mary, "redress his wounds and then get dressed."

Mary dipped her head in acknowledgement of the order and did as she had been instructed.

I stood there in the middle off the room not moving unless moved. 

Holmes and Mrs. Forrester made their good-byes. Mary turned back to me and gave a wink before leaving with her mistress.

Holmes turned back to me, "That could not have gone better. It is decided that you will ask Mary next week . It is time to move this forward."

He walked behind me and put his arms around me and purred in my ear, "I think this calls for a private celebration."

He took my hand and led me to the bedroom. He then proved to me again why he was my lord and master and I reveled in every minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter back to case fic. this chapter more set-up for later.
> 
> hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are wrapped in soft wool and sung to daily.


	12. Signs and Portents

The next morning Holmes helped me get up and get dressed. The pull of the bandages were not too worrisome. My shirt cuffs and jacket covered the bandages around my wrists which I didn't think I needed anymore but I was overruled by Sherlock. 

I spent the morning at my surgery taking care of various patients and paperwork. Wilson had left me in good shape even leaving me the order I needed to get in to restock my medicines and the like. He also left me a note that I should probably stock up on bandages and gauze considering the rate that Holmes and I went through the supply.

I had just finished my lunch when Wiggins came by with a note from Holmes asking me to join him at Scotland Yard. 

I took care of the last people waiting and hurried my way to the meeting.

I finally arrived having had my cab diverted by a protest over something to do with wages and workers rights. 

I was lead to Inspector Lestrade's offices to find Holmes, Gregson, Lestrade and Mycroft talking.

"Ah good Doctor Watson, so glad you could join us," said Lestrade pointing to an empty chair next to Holmes

"Had a little trouble getting over here due to the large protest."

Mycroft snorted, "I hardly call that a large protest."

"Well it is disrupting travel through the city," said Gregson, "and that is troublesome."

"Never the less you are here now. If you wouldn't mind, could you show these men what was done to your chest?"

Holmes gave me a hand signal that this was not a request but an order and he would be obeyed.

"Not at all," I replied and with some help from Holmes I removed my jacket, vest and shirt along with the bandages. 

The men looked both interested and appalled at the same time over the marks on my chest. 

Mycroft said, "I understand why you wanted me to see this. And I believe you are correct in your conclusions. I did check and found out that both men were part of the same professional fraternity and had attended a meeting the evening that they were murdered."

"I know that both you Lestrade and Gregson are part of the order of the Freemasons. I also know that the Freemasons had nothing to do with this. However I do ask if either of you recognize the symbol please inform me now."

Lestrade and Gregson looked at each other as if to figure out who would talk first. Gregson shrugged.

Lestrade said, "I believe it is from the order of the Golden Hind and it is a warning to not trespass on another man's territory."

Holmes smiled, "Got it in one Lestrade. Knowing what you know of the organization, where might I find them?"

"Honestly do not know Mr. Holmes. I know that they are a group of highly placed men who have it within their power to make life very uncomfortable for lowly policeman such as ourselves."

Mycroft cleared his throat and all eyes went to him, "I believe I might be able to help Sherlock. There are several members of that society who have applied for membership at the Diogenes. So far we have managed to keep them at arms length for various reasons."

"Murder being one?" ask Holmes.

The rest of the men in the room looked uncomfortable.

"Sherlock, this case could be closed and the families given a nice sum for the death of their loved ones. In fact you will get little information from the families for that very reason."

"We use to call that blood debt in Afghanistan," I said, "I didn't cotton to it then and can't say my opinion is much improved. Letting people get away with murder doesn't sit well with me."

"Also Mycroft, may I remind you that these men seized my property and returned it to me in rather damaged condition. Where is my compensation for this?" said Sherlock.

Lestrade sighed and said, "Doctor Watson can you describe the men that held you?"

Holmes picked up a sketch pad and a charcoal pencil and proceeded to sketch while I talked. After a while a good rendering of the man who carved up my chest appeared.

Lestrade gave a low whistle when he looked at the finished piece.

"You don't pick your enemies by half do you Mr. Holmes," said Gregson.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because that is the spitting image of the nephew to the Queen and he happens to be her favorite," said Mycroft softly, "Sherlock, you need to walk away from this one or I fear that your life is in danger as is Doctor Watson's. This man is insane."

Sherlock turned on his brother, "You have had to clean up his messes before haven't you?"

Mycroft stood up to his full height, which gave him about an inch on Sherlock, "What I have done for Queen and Country is my business. Let it go Sherlock. This is one that you cannot win."

And with that Mycroft departed.

"Gentlemen are you of the same opinion?"

Gregson said, "Mr. Holmes at this point our hands are tied in this matter. I agree with your brother on this one. Let it go. Let the families grieve. Let Doctor Watson heal."

Sherlock had that dark look on his face that I knew would only lead to trouble so I took matters into my own hands to steer the conversation away from this topic.

"In other matters, I have decided to ask Miss Morstan to marry me and I have high hopes she will say yes, "I said in a very light tone of voice.

Both Lestrade and Gregson looked shocked but quickly recovered and congratulated me at my pending nuptials.

I saw Holmes' face and shook my head slightly. He nodded and joined in the conversation about how I was going to propose and what my soon to be bride was like. I told the story we have contrived about how we met for the first time in public. It went over well.

After some promises for invited to the bachelor party had been given, Holmes and I took our leave. 

I could see the tension in his body all the way home.

We got into the sitting room when he finally exploded, "This WILL NOT stand Watson! We cannot just let murderers run loose because of who they are related to and how much power they have!"

I tried to calm him but I could tell he was too wound up. 

"Come on Holmes. Let's go to the ring."

"Watson..."

"As your doctor I insist for your health if nothing else."

He nodded and put back on his coat and we went to the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Still waiting for my computer to be fixed. Today is the current guess from the repair shop.
> 
> I have no idea what my schedule will be the next week and I had a relative go into hospice care so we are waiting to hear what is next. I really hate this part of the waiting.
> 
> I do plan to finish this adventure, I ask for patience in doing so.
> 
> Thank you for your continued interest in my stories. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos do help. I don't mind constructive crit either. A lot of what you have told me here has helped me improve my stories and I do so appreciate that.


	13. Fellowship of the Ring

We made our way to Jolly Jack’s and left our valuables there under Angelo’s care. We then picked our way further into the less savory side of Whitechapel to a warehouse building and a white door that had some rather intricate carving in it.

“They moved,” I said as Holmes rapped a pattern on the door.

“Had to. The police raided the last location one too many times and Gus felt it was time to move.”

The door opened and a young man stepped out and looked us over. He nodded at Holmes and let us in.

I admired the set up. Gus Kasparos was the head of this underground club and he prided himself in improving it each time he had to move it. Off to one side he had created changing rooms. There were exercise machinery and mats on the other side. And in the middle was the fight ring with seating all the way around for the spectators for those special times when they were allowed.

Right now there were a couple of men working out and no one in the ring.

Gus came out of his office to see us looking at the ring itself.

“Ah Sherlock and John! I was wondering when you were going to drop by. What do you think? I managed to add some more room for spectators and slightly expand the ring. Still have the space for the people who want to be right up in the action but allows some distance for the fighters. So Sherlock, when can I get you in the ring? We could both make a lot of money!”

Sherlock smiled, “Soon Gus. I promise my return to the ring soon. Do you mind if John and I test the space out?”

Gus looked at both of us sizing up the fight this time and said, “Clean up after yourself and it is all yours.”

He turned and said something to the lad who opened the door in Greek. The lad nodded and went to get the tape and gloves.

“Oh don’t worry about the gloves or the tape. We want to bare-knuckle it,” said Holmes.

I sighed and thought ‘of course he does’. 

We went to the changing room and stripped to our waists and removed our shoes and socks. 

Holmes looked at the bandages across my chest and around my wrists, “Watson are you sure you are up to this?”

I removed the bandages around my wrists showing them to him. He grunted and stepped out into the room. 

I heard him say, “I think we will need the tape at least.”

I came out to find the lad taping up Holmes’ hands. After he finished with Holmes, he came and taped up my hands. I punched my fists into the palms of my hands to test the feel. The lad was good it was tight to prevent bone breaks but not so tight as to impede circulating or movement.

We stepped into the ring and closed the door. The sounds around us seem to fade away to just the sounds of us in the ring.

I could see Holmes stretching and jabbing so I did the same.

“Feet or none?” he asked which translated to just boxing or his strange martial art in for the mix.

“Your call,” I said watching the tension in his body.

“All in,” He said with a very predatorial grin.

I sighed in my head and steeled myself since this was going to hurt. The only advantage I had was that permission had been given to hurt him back.

I returned the grin with the same amount of verve.

We circled each other a bit sizing up the situation.

I went for it first and scored a couple of hard blows to the torso throwing Holmes off balance for just a bit. I went in hoping to end this quickly but back off a bit remembering why I had brought him here. He needed to clear his head.

Once I gave him that opening Holmes took me apart. Fists and feet found their way through my guard. I was pleasantly amazed that he missed my wounded chest but managed to make contact just about everywhere else. 

I gave as hard as I got but in the end I found myself looking up at him not remembering how I got on the floor.

I did take pleasure in how hard he was breathing and that there was evidence of bruising where my punches had landed.

He offered me his hand and helped me up, “Good show Watson. You almost had me a couple of time there.”

I heard some applause as well and sorted out that the men in the room had migrated to the seats surrounding the ring and they had been watching the fight.

Holmes grinned and bowed to the crowd before helping me out of the ring and back to the changing area. 

We got dressed quickly and walked out to find that Gus had the boy cleaning up the blood.

“That was a good fight,” said Gus, “Could have made money on that one.”

Holmes laughed, “How about two weeks from Friday? Gives you some time to get the word out and I am sure Watson would be willing by that point to have another go at me.”

I nodded not quite believing that I was agreeing to this but if this is what Holmes’ wanted to do, then I would do it.

“Watson, could you give us a minute?”

Holmes and Kasparos walked back to the office area for a bit. 

I finished removing the tape from my hands and checking my knuckles for damage while I waited. 

Holmes came back and seemed almost giddy.

“Come along Watson,” he said and I followed my master out. I couldn’t help the grin on my face because I had helped him to relax. I winced a bit as I felt the bruises starting to form. 

“I avoided your face,” he said as we walked back to Jolly Jack’s, “Since you have a propose to give in the next day or so and it would not be good for you took look like you had been in a fight. I did promise your well-being to Juliet.”

“Thank you for that Holmes. I do appreciate the kindness,” I said quite honestly.

“How much do you appreciate it?” He asked placing a hand on my back.

I looked around the deserted street and then leaned in and kissed him. I muttered in his ear, “Very much Sir.”

“When we get home, you will prove to me how much,” He said with a rumble that send shocks through my system and made my trousers very tight.

I couldn’t wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter will probably be pure smut and maybe a marriage proposal.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> I did get my computer back and it does work again so score one for repairs.


	14. Worship at the temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure porn. I regret nothing. Just a heads up for the reader. No casefic in this chapter.

Getting back to Baker Street was interesting. Holmes and I had some trouble keeping our hands off of each other but we also knew we had to be discrete in our touching. Over the years we had gotten good at this game but now it didn’t seem enough. I wanted more and I could see that Holmes was in the same state of distress.

We arrived at Baker Street and practically shoved our coats and hats into Mrs. Hudson’s waiting arms. She informed us that tea would be on its way and could we please wait for the new maid to deliver it before we continued our activities.

Holmes glowered at her and she gave back as good as she got. He finally broke and promised that we would be good.

We went up to our sitting room and sat. Holmes was tapping a rhythm on the end table that I thought I recognized and then figured out he was tapping ‘hurry up’ in Morse code.

“Holmes,” I started but a hand up stopped me.

“Watson I strongly suggest you keep that next thought to yourself unless you want to suffer for it,” he said with a growl.

There was a rap at the door and I flew out of my seat and opened the door to see a young lady with the tea tray. She did a slight bow, which was impressive considering how high the tray was stacked with items.

“Doctor Watson, Mr. Holmes, I am Angela. The Holmes family owns my contract and I have been sent to serve Doctor Watson after he is married. Mr. Mycroft said to tell you this was a trial run and you would understand what he meant.”

I held the door open letting her enter and put the tray down. She served us our tea very nicely and made sure we had what we needed before bowing and leaving us to ourselves.

I finished up my tea and found myself being pulled up by my hair. I barely had time to put the cup and saucer down when I found my clothing being roughly pulled off of me.

“Holmes! A moment please?”

“No” he barked and continued to strip me. I toed my shoes off to let him get my trousers and underpants off leaving me standing there in just my socks and garters.

He grinned and grabbed my head pulling me in for a kiss. As in the ring, we fought each other for control of the kiss but in the end he won. 

He stepped back and I almost fell down as I had been leaning into him.

“Remove those now,” he said pointing at my feet.

I quickly did as ordered and then took a chance and grabbed him for a kiss that was only broken after we both realized we needed more oxygen.

He cuffed me gently on the head and said “Cheeky.”

I dropped to my knees and started mouthing the cloth on his trousers making it slightly damp where his cock was straining for release. He stood there a moment and let me do so but then stopped me again with a yank of my hair.

“No, too soon,” he said and pulled me up, “hands behind your back.”

I obeyed and he surveyed my body taking in all the marks he had made in the ring.

He removed the bandages from my chest and took careful inspection of the wounds, which were well on the way to being healed. To me it was no more worrisome than a bad paper cut.

“We shall re-bandaged after I am done with you,” he declared. 

Again he grabbed my hair and pulled me into the bedroom.

“What is with all the hair pulling?” I finally asked after I blinked the tears that had come to my eyes out of them.

“You should probably go visit your barber Watson. Your hair is at that lovely length which makes it so tempting to me. In fact I order you to do so.”

I nodded in agreement. He was right that I hadn’t been to my barber recently. Holmes had always been a stickler for personal appearance as he was always well groomed.

“Undress me,” he said.

And so I did but I played the same game he had with me making sure I touched him in all those sensitive spots I had learned over the years. I checked over the injuries I had caused him and noted that nothing was too serious. Several were going to bruise beautifully. 

By the time he was totally naked, his cock was almost touching his belly. 

I stepped back and put my hands behind my back waiting my next order but desperately wanted to continue my exploration of his body.

I licked my lips slowly trying to get him to make a move any move but he just looked at me.

Finally he stepped forward and grabbed my nipples in his long fingers pulling and pinching eliciting whimpers and groans to escape my lips.

“Patience Watson, patience. We both know it will be worth the wait.”

He ran his hands down my sides and around my back bringing me to his embrace. I found us locking lips again and tongues went to battle for control. 

He pulled back as breathless as I was. He took my hand and led me to his bed. 

“Lie down on your back with your knees bent.”

I did as ordered. He adjusted my body as he wanted me. He took my straining member in hand and gave it a couple of strokes smiling at the response he pulled from my lips.

He went to the side table and pulled the jar of lubricant from it. He got up on the bed and pushed my knees further apart leaving me exposed and vulnerable.

I expected him to quickly prepare me and take me with the fierce passion I had come to know and love.

I did not expect him to slowly prepare me until I was a writhing mass on the bed begging for his cock, for release, for something to stop the torment he had created for me. 

He slowly working his way into me and I wept at the feeling. 

He brushed the tears on my cheeks with one hand and said “John.”

I looked at him and said “Sherlock.”

Nothing more needed to be said as he thrust into me until I came and he followed shortly. 

He kissed my forehead almost reverently and then got up and grabbed a rag we kept for clean up. He wiped me down not letting me move. Which was a blessing because at the moment, I didn’t think I could move.

He rolled me to my side and spooned in behind me. I could feel his soft cock twitch against my ass cheeks. He slowly kissed the back of my neck and carefully stroked my stomach. 

Right before I faded into sleep I heard Holmes say, “Ah Watson my treasure. I hope we both are strong enough for what it to come.”

I wanted to speak but was too far gone so I fell asleep in his arms feeling warm and safe and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a marriage proposal and more on the case. I thought the boys needed to unwind a bit more before what happens next.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos. I do so love talking (writing?) to others about this.


	15. Threats and Threads

The next day Holmes presented me with a small jewelry box containing a ring that was simple in design but quite lovely. I thought it would suit Mary very well since she had never struck me as an ostentatious person and it would look very nice on her hand.

“You are to propose to her at your next luncheon on Sunday,” said Holmes, “Mycroft has arranged for some press to lurking about. The more public we make this, the better for all parties involved. I suggest that you go to your surgery and work this morning since I am going to need your company this afternoon.”

I did as ordered. The morning was filled with various ailments and complaints. Nothing too horrible but the usual. I did have to send one young lady to see a specialist due to her miscarrying again. Her husband was as inconsolable as she was. It was sad and I had high hopes that they would get the help that they needed.

It got me to thinking about having children and having children with Mary. I had no idea what kind of father I would make. I did know that Sherlock would make a dandy uncle. He and children got along rather well. 

I found myself thinking about Mary and her body from the glances I took the other day when we had been naked in front of each other at our Masters order. She was to my ascetic rather pretty. She had a certain boyish look about her that I found attractive in women. Her hair was a lovely golden color. I tried to imagine it down and flowing. Her hands were long and thin like Holmes’. What those hands could do to me…

I do admit that I did have to adjust my trousers a bit after these thoughts.

I was surprised how quickly I have come to cherish my time with Mary and Mary herself. If I had my freedom and a consistent interest in women, she would have been the kind of women I would have picked for myself.

Of course I would never tell either Holmes that if for nothing else that knowing look they both have mastered which can be quite infuriating when imposed one’s self.

A knock on the door brought me back from my reveries.

“Doctor Watson, a man is here without an appointment,” said Leslie, “He said he needed to talk to you about a matter with Mr. Holmes and yourself.”

“Show him in and start cleaning up. I have to go join Holmes this afternoon.”

“Yes Sir,” said Leslie with a bit of a bow.

The man who came into my room was what I would call a dandy. He was sharply dressed with the latest in men’s fashion. His toiletry was very carefully attended to. His perfume was a rather ghastly smell that all the young men had seem to taken to that was entirely too strong and too sweet.

“Doctor John Watson?” he said as he put his hand out, “Viscount Sackville at your service.”

I took his hand and shook it. It felt like a limp wet fish.

“And how may I be of yours?” I asked trying not to wipe my hand after he let go instead I gestured to the chair in front of my desk. 

He sat down and said, “It has to do with Mr. Holmes. There have been some rumors that have been going around that impugns both Mr. Holmes and you.”

I waved a hand dismissively, “These rumors have been around since I agreed to share rooms with Mr. Holmes and published my first missive about his work.”

He looked at me very carefully. I put on my neutral face and looked back.

“What if you were seen?”

“Seen? Walking around? Running through the streets? Having dinner? Seen in public together? Sherlock Holmes is my friend and I don’t give a tinker’s cuss who knows it. He is a fine upstanding citizen.”

“He’s a bloody introvert and you know it,” said the man with a cold smile, “You both haven’t been as discrete as you think you have been.”

I stood up and took a step towards the man, “Have a care sir. That sort of talk can find you in court rather quickly.”

He stood up and came toe to toe with me, “I strongly suggest you chose your words carefully, Doctor Watson, before you find yourself in the dock finding yourself answering for unholy acts against Queen and Country.”

I stood my ground and stared him down, “I do not know why you are here and why you have decided to ‘warn’ me so, but I will have you know I do not appreciate it in the least. Sherlock Holmes is not what you accuse him of.”

He took his cane and rapped it on my chest before I could react. He hit right on top of the wound on my chest. The pain radiated through my being. A slight grunt escaped my lips before I could suppress it.

He grinned, “Your friend has been meddling again and there are people who are not happy about it at all. I strongly suggest that you get him distracted sooner rather than later or you will be visiting him in jail. And I am sure he wouldn’t want any more reminders carved on the flesh of his friends. Oh, I am sorry his only friend.”

And with that he left.

I stood there stunned for a moment. 

Leslie entered and said “Sir?”

I shook my head, “Nothing of any import. More mysterious warnings and dire threats.”

“No Sir, your chest is bleeding through,” he said pointing at my shirt.

“Damn and blast,” I said taking off my jacket and waistcoat.

Leslie helped me with the shirt and the bandages. I saw him take in a breath at the bruises that Holmes had left on me from our fight. I had more concern for the wound that had been reopened with the impact of the stick. 

“You and Mr. Holmes play pretty rough,” he said as he clean the blood from my chest.

I chuckled, “No more than either of us can take. You should see what his rib cage looks like right now.”

“That should do it. Let me get this wrapped back up for you and I’ll fetch you a clean shirt.”

I nodded and he helped me into a clean shirt. There was a little blood on the inside of my waistcoat but I decided that it was not really noticeable.

I caught up with Holmes down by the courts. We went to the gallery and sat watching a case that Holmes had helped the police with unfold. Holmes was paying more attention to the crowd in the gallery then he was the proceedings. Whatever he was looking for, he must have found it because we shortly left the courtroom.

We ran into Lestrade who thanked Holmes for his help in the case that we had been watching. He also informed Holmes that he would not be called on to testify. 

Holmes nodded and asked, “Did the Lews trial go forward?”

Lestrade nodded, “It was suppose to be heard today however there was a complication.”

“What sort of complication?” asked Holmes.

“The accused killed himself last night in his cell and the witness for the state was found dead in his bed of unknown causes. I was thinking of asking you to have a look…”

Lestrade seemed hesitant, “Mr. Holmes, you…you had nothing to do with that business did you?”

Holmes looked surprised and said, “On my honor Lestrade I have nothing to do with any of this.”

“If you have the time, I was on my way to the witness’ house since I am done here.”

“Who is there now?” I asked.

“Gregson as far as I know,” said Lestrade.

We followed Lestrade out and into a cab, which took us to the upper class neighborhood of Kensington.

Lestrade nodded at the two officers on duty and we went in to a rather nice row house.

We were shown up to the master bedroom where the body of a man lay with his hands across his chest as if in repose.

Holmes looked over the room carefully then ran down the stairs to the drawing room. He went over it and then came back up to the bedroom. He pulled back the sheet and looked over the corpse carefully. He picked up the right foot and said “There!”

“What?” asked Gregson and Lestrade trying to get a look at what Holmes was pointing to.

“There is a puncture mark on his heel. This man was murdered. Poisoned in fact. Now we need to discover where he was injected and by whom. I need to know where he has been over the last couple of days besides the court. Watson can you confirm this for us please since you are the medical man currently here?”

I looked where Holmes was pointing and saw the mark that Holmes saw. Looking over the feet I noticed a number of puncture marks between the toes as well as the one in the heel.

“This man was a user of drugs Holmes,” I said “Look at these other marks.”

Holmes looked at the feet and nodded, “All too true Watson. He did have a habit and took pains to conceal it from others. Now we have to discover why he was using this method to inject rather than the usual spots.”

I rolled up the sleeves carefully and found evidence of previous drug use, which I pointed out to Holmes.

“Who is this man?” I asked.

“It is Mr. Eli Rothamn. He was the chief witness in the case against Mr. Lews who had been charged with running a male brothel and unusual sexual practices,” said Gregson, “Since Mr. Lews had killed himself, we sent a patrol man to tell him not to come only to be informed that Mr. Rothamn had passed during the night. The patrolman thought that suspicious rather than a strange coincidence and made sure nothing was moved until we could get here. You know the lad Watson, it was young Layton who you met with that awful business with Copper.”

“Ah yes, I remember him.”

Holmes nodded absent mindedly and the clapped his hands together, “Any chance I can see Mr. Lews’ body?”

“Why? The man hanged himself rather than go to trial. Seems rather open and shut,” said Gregson.

Lestrade turned to Gregson and said, “Bet you a bob that the two are connected.”

Gregson grinned, “That will be hard to prove. You are on.”

Holmes said, “And we are witnesses to the wager. Now the other body?”

Lestrade said, “I’ll arrange for you to take a look at it and the cell if you wish.”

“I do indeed,” said Holmes.

He looked at me and I saw his eyes widen slightly, “But first there is an errand that Watson and I need to run. You still want to show me the ring you are thinking about I believe.”

“Yes, I do need another eye on this. It can be hard to find the right token to propose with,” I said playing along and trying to figure out what Holmes saw.

We left the house and caught a cab back to the courts.

“Watson, why is there blood on your waistcoat and please tell me it is not yours,” said Holmes pulling the offending piece of cloth back exposing the stain.

I sighed and told Holmes of the visit of Viscount Sackville and his veiled threats.

“We are not getting you married too soon are we? At least if something happens to me, you will be safe.”

I looked at him in shock, “Holmes if you go down, I go with you.”

He shook his head, “No Watson, I have made provisions for it if the worst was to happen.”

I went to speak but he motioned me to be silent and we in silence we arrived at the jail where Lews had been held for trial.

Lestrade had gotten word to the chief jailer and we found ourselves standing in the cell that Mr. Lews had killed himself in each wondering what we would do in the same circumstances we might find ourselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon I hope. 
> 
> Thanks for the encouragement. It is honestly keeping me going right now.
> 
> a big FU to cancer.


	16. Pressing Engagements

Standing in that cell was disturbing to say the least. Even with the door open, I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I stepped outside on the pretext of allowing Holmes to look over the small space without having to ask me to move.

I watched him comb the space. Checking all the corners and the floor. There were both noises of discovery and frustration. 

He swept out and said, “Let’s go see the body.”

Lestrade had left word at the morgue to allow Holmes to look the body over.

He examined the neck, which was broken, and made a disapproving noise.

He went down the body and when he got to the heel he gave a noise of triumph.

“Look Watson!” 

So I did and there were signs of a needle prick in the heel just like Rothamn.

“Someone didn’t want this case to come to trial,” I said.

“Of course they didn’t,” said Holmes, “Come along Watson.”

We rode back to Baker Street in silence as I could see that Holmes was working through the evidence in his brain. 

The silence continued through most of the evening. I knew better than to interrupt his musings.

As if he could read my mind he said, “The Lews case had to do with a brothel that catered to Inverts and mostly high class at that. The clients would find the company that suited them and have relations either on property or discretely at a place of their choosing. Due to the clientele, the law looked the other way as they do in many cases with the upper class and money.”

He took a breath in and seemed to be figuring out what to say next, “I know of the house and its wares rather well.”

And the light dawned, “There is some form of a record.”

He nodded gravely, “We know someone has it due to your visitor today who seemed to be either searching for information or confirming something that they knew.”

“That why you are concerned about this case,” I said.  
“Not for me Watson. I am damned and done but you should not have this besmirch your character.”

“But Holmes, I am what I am. I am more attracted to men than women. I love pain and humiliation. I have these… desires that you fulfill for me in ways I never knew I needed fulfilled. I am a slave. I was born a slave and I will die as one.”

“Brave words my Watson, brave words,” he said. I could hear the choke in his voice and there was a tear running down his cheek.

I went to my knees in front of him and leaned my head on his leg. He absentmindedly stroked my hair and went back into thought. We stayed like that until bedtime.

The rest of the week I spent at the surgery and Holmes spent working on one foul experiment after another. He would not tell me the reason for it but I figured that it had to do with some case he was working on. 

I do know he had a long talk with Lestrade about Lews body including the evidence in the cell that Lews had been dragged across the cell and was dead right before they snapped his neck. He also pointed out the needle mark in the foot. But nothing came of it. The cases were declared open and shut however the bet was paid off according to what Holmes found. Holmes found the whole thing frustrating but we worked off the excess energy in various ways.

He started sending me to sleep in my room rather than with him. I felt like he was pushing me away bit. The distance in some ways frightened me but he reassured me that it had nothing to do with me.

Sunday came upon me faster than I expected. 

I noticed that my clothes had been picked out for me. I got dressed and came down to the sitting room to eat my breakfast.

I found Holmes lounging on the couch smoking his clay pipe.

I entered and he held up the jewelry box that held the ring I was to give to Mary.

“Would not do if you left this here, now would it?”

I then realized which day this was. I was to be fiancéd by the end of the day.

Holmes laughed, “I cannot believe it. You had forgotten!”

“No, I had forgotten what day it was not that I was asking Mary for her hand.” I stuttered just making Holmes laugh harder.

“Ah Watson, you continue to amuse me in the best possible way. Eat your breakfast. I’ll get ready to come with you to witness the blessed event.”

That just made me more fluster than I would have been if it just had been between Mary and me but I also knew that was not the case since Mycroft had set up the time and the place for maximum exposure. Holmes being there would not seem odd. I did wonder if Mrs. Forrester was going to join us as well. 

Mary and I first walked around the park where we had walked before talking quietly about our weeks what had gone on. She inquired about my chest and I assured her it was well on the way to being healed.

We then went to lunch. My stomach was doing flips. I knew what the answer would be since this was all arranged but the actual deed still needed to be done.

Holmes was at the table with the Forresters and Mycroft of all people. I also saw out of the corner of my eye a number of other people I knew including Lord Willingham and Wilson.

Lunch went as well as expected. Dessert was brought and consumed. 

There was an air of expectation.

I pulled the box out of my pocket and placed it on the table. The reality of it I think struck us both.

I got up and dropped to one knee and opened the box, “Mary Morstan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She smiled a smile that warmed me through and through, “Yes John. I will marry you.”

I slipped the ring on her finger and stood up giving her a kiss. I could feel her shaking in my arms. But to be fair, I was shaking too.

There was applause and a bottle of wine and much congratulations from our friends.

At one point I turned and saw Holmes looking at me with such sad eyes. He saw me and plastered a smile on his face. He nodded and raised a glass my direction.

I raised mine back to him and we quietly saluted each other.

The next day the news of our engagement was quite the talk of the town. 

Holmes and I weren’t talking at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of those chapters that I have written and rewritten a number of times and decided to just let it go and put it out here.
> 
> I promise better next time.


	17. Dark Clouds on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning now for some serious angst and talk of suicide. 
> 
> If either is a trigger, you can bypass this chapter and go onto the next one.

Holmes and I didn’t talk much after the engagement because we rarely saw each other.

Holmes was called to France to help out with a matter there that Mycroft needed his intervention in.

Once back, he found himself engaged in several cases that took him to various points in England and Scotland. 

It was after he came back from Scotland and I had to tend to a rather nasty cut on his ribs that we first really had the chance to speak and catch up.

“Who stitched this up?” I asked as I examined it.

“I did,” said Holmes, “with a leather needle I believe.”

“Holmes,” I said exasperated with the whole situation.

“Now Watson, before you lose your temper, I didn’t have much choice in the matter,” said Holmes with a twinkle in his eye, “It was either the leather needle or a fishing hook.”

“Well I am going to need to remove these stitches and redo it if it has any hope of healing properly. Morphine?”

“If you don’t mind,” said Holmes.

I went and got the bottle and syringe from my desk. I measured carefully and injected him. Giving his history, the dose was a little on the large side. 

We waited for medicine to do its work and chatted about trivial things. 

I watched his pupils and decided he was ready.

I clipped the stitches and pulled them out. I cleaned the wound carefully. 

Holmes seemed to be dosing while I attended to him.

“Holmes, this is going to hurt a bit even with the morphine. Please try not to move.”

He nodded and steeled himself.

I started stitching and he started singing opera for no reason. He had a strong voice and good timber to it so it was not unpleasant to listen to just strange.

I finished up about the point he passed out.

I gathered his long form in my arms and took him into the bedroom. I finished undressing him then put him in his night clothes. He felt lighter which was not a good thing in my book. I tucked him in and closed the door to find Mrs. Hudson cleaning up with Angela helping her.

“How is he?” Mrs. Hudson asked with concern.

“No more abused than usual. Rather nasty cut across his ribs that I had to re-stitch. I gave him morphine and he is asleep now.”

“He sounded in fine voice,” she said with a chuckle. I could see my news had helped her relax a bit. I found myself doing the same.

“Yes indeed,” I said with a smile, “Could I get some tea Mrs. Hudson? I have a feeling I might be up most of the night.”

“I’ll send Angela up with a tray. Will you be needed anything else?”

“No thank you, Mrs. Hudson.”

She nodded and they left. I went back into the bedroom to find Holmes shift around a bit. He was muttering to himself. I covered him back up and went to have some tea that had been delivered by Angela.

“Will you be need anything else sir?” she asked with a curtsy.

“No Angela, I think we are good for the night. Help Mrs. Hudson lock up and you are done for the day. You can tell Mrs. Hudson that I will take the tray back to the kitchen so she needn’t worry about it.”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.”

I smiled and nodded.

I sipped my tea for a bit when I heard from the bedroom the cry of “Watson!”

I ran into the room to find Holmes thrashing about the sheets. I quickly realized that he was not awake but talking in his sleep. 

I was about to wake him up when I heard him say, “Mycroft, I don’t care what happens to me. You must protect Watson.”

“Protect him from what?” I asked not expecting to get an answer but due to the morphine or whatever was going on inside his head, he responded.

“Protect him from what is to come. I can’t believe that my ‘crimes’ will not come back to haunt me. Watson must not be involved. You were right Mycroft as much as it hurts he must be married and give the public the illusion of the proper British Gentleman or he is lost with me.”

“Lost how?”

Holmes gave the sound of a choking sob, “The books are out there. Mycroft you warned me that my proclivities would lead me straight to a jail cell. I have seen the cell I will inhabit and I have seen my only way out…by my own hand.”

“No!” I cried, “Never that.”

“Ah but you know I am clever. You know I could do it and make it look like an accident. You know I am capable.”

“But what of those you leave behind? You cannot think there won’t be consequences for them.”

“I worry for Watson the most Mycroft. It will be a cruel thing to do to him but eventually he will understand and perhaps even forgive me for my actions. Promise me you will take care of him and help him. He is a good man who deserves better than the wretched conclusion I can give him. Better he be distanced from me for now.”

“He won’t do it,” I said.

Holmes smiled, “Ah my brave little soldier, you are right. He won’t willingly do it but there are ways to convince him it is for the best. He will recover. He is quite taken with Miss Morstan, you were right about that too Mycroft. Why are you always right?”

I felt a lump in my throat as he rambled on about this and that for a while before he stopped. I checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive.

I then crawled in bed next to him and curled up around his sleeping form.

I had to do something but I had no idea what. All I did know is that Sherlock Holmes had admitted to me under heavy sedation that he had an end game and I didn’t like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a bridge piece to continue the story.
> 
> I felt I needed it but you the reader can tell me if I did or should I just junk this chapter?


	18. Pleasure and Pain

I awoke the next morning still wrapped around Holmes. I extracted myself from Holmes my leg brushed his groin and his cock stirred from the touch. I grinned and carefully pulled up his nightshirt exposing his rapidly thickening member. I took him in my mouth slowly licking and sucking and enjoying the feel of his cock and balls. I worked my way between his legs and continued my efforts.

I was rewarded with a lovely groan and Holmes’ voice saying, “If you stop that, I will have to punish you.”

In a short time he came very nicely in my mouth. 

I put him back together and helped him get up. He carefully put his robe and slippers on and went into the sitting room.

I went up to my room and changed my shirt and undergarments. Did what I could to freshen up and joined him at breakfast. He winced as he stretched for a piece of toast.

“I need to look at that wound again,” I said.

“Yes Doctor,” he said playfully.

“How’s the pain?”

He moved a bit and said “Not too bad as long as I don’t over extend. Have no fear Watson. I don’t plan to get off the couch unless removed from it.”

I nodded, “Good. I have office hours this morning and I am suppose to get together with Mary for supper today but I can come back in the afternoon if you would like.”

“Whatever suits your schedule Doctor. Just know that Lestrade is to stop by sometime today with more on the Lews case. It took an interesting turn after I proved that both men were murdered.”

“Oh?”

He waved his hand dismissively, “Nothing really to tell now but I promise the full tale later.”

I settled him on the couch with his pipe and tobacco within reach along with about a month’s worth of newspapers that he hadn’t read yet and went off to work.

Today was the day that I exclusively saw Marketplace people, Masters and slaves who might have medical issues which would be troubling to explain to anyone outside the group.

I had Leslie at my side the whole time taking notes and helping with various injuries. There was a brand that had gone septic that took a lot of work and a firm conversation with all parties involved. I did some stitching to wounds that needed it. I took care of sprains and strains. I had to inform one Master that his servant had cancer and would not be able to serve him much longer. 

The morning session when into the afternoon and by the time I was done, I had to go see Mary.

Mary and I went out to dinner and talked about the house we now supposedly owned. In reality it was Holmes’ property but then so was I. I told her to design it however she felt comfortable and she insisted that I put together my study the way I wanted it.

I sighed, “This is an awful lot of work for a place that neither of us is going to see much of.”

“I know John but we both know that the stronger we can make the illusion, the better it will be for all parties.”

She was right but I didn’t know how right until later.

I got home after nine bone tired and ready to just drop. 

I walked into the sitting room and Holmes was on the couch seemingly asleep.

I had barely gotten five steps in when I heard from the couch, “Where have you been?”

“Surgery took longer than I expected so I went straight to dinner.”

He held up a telegram and said, “You will clear your schedule for this Friday. We have an appointment to keep.”

“What appointment?”

“Gus has arranged our fight in the ring. Although the type of fight and the rules have been changed and agreed upon by both parties.”

“What have I agreed to this time?” I couldn’t help the slight sound of irritation in my voice. I had hoped that the fight would be forgotten by now. I didn’t like being in the ring and I didn’t like Holmes there either.

He pointed at the rug next to the couch and said, “I would watch my tone Doctor.”

I dropped to my knees next to the couch. He reached out and grabbed my head and pulled it to him.

He hissed in my ear, “I give you freedoms but let's not forget who is in charge. If I want you to fight, you will fight.”

He pushed back causing me to lose my balance and I found myself sprawled out on the floor with Holmes towering over me.

“You are my property. I bought you. I take care of you. You have one purpose in life and that is to serve me.”

I tried to go back to a kneeling position but he put his foot on my chest preventing movement.

“You have no idea how hard I have to work to keep you safe. And you come in here and act like a petulant child because I, your Master, have asked something of you.”

He sat down on the couch and said, “Strip.”

I did as he asked trying not to look at him but it did no good. Holmes could read me like a book.

He pointed to his lap and said, “And since you are acting like a child, I am going to have to treat you like one.”

I found myself bent over his lap with my ass up in the air. There was no warm up. This was punishment pure and simple. He took his hand and smacked my ass hard and quickly not giving me time to adjust to the strength of the blows or the rhythm. I tried to hold steady but it was hard. I felt tears coming to my eyes. 

Then it just stopped. I felt his hand caress my well spanked rump. He gathered me up in his arms and took me to the bedroom. He didn’t say a word but stripped and curled up around me and seem to drop off almost instantly.

I was left with the sensations of heat and pain running through my body and confusing coursing through my brain and I shortly too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece that I hope you will enjoy.


	19. Fight Night

The rest of the week sent speeding past. Holmes had added some sessions at his club to get ready for our bout. I thought I had the endurance but Holmes proved me wrong. We worked out strategy and the like but I had a feeling of dread hanging over me the whole time.

Friday came and I went with Holmes to the Ring after lunch to get ready for the evening. Gus had created our own dressing area where we went to prepare after working out with the weights and some light work in the ring itself.

Gus had lent us use of his slaves Chrisos and Ionnis as our corner men. 

I could hear the sounds of voices as people entered the space and took a seat or stood by the ring to watch. As we got closer to the fights, the sound became louder.

Holmes said, “If it comes down to you and me, I am ordering you to take me out anyway you can. I will not be merciful if I think you are holding back.”

I nodded.

It was an elimination format were two would fight and then the winner would fight another winner until we were down to two fighters and the final match. I knew that I had three men to get through before the final match. 

We drew lots for who would fight first and so on. I had the lucky draw of first fight and a rather large man.

My opponent and I had fought before. He was tough but due to an injury was a bit blind on the left, which worked to my advantage. In short order I had him on the ground and was declared the winner.

I went back to wait to find out who I was fighting next. Holmes was sitting waiting his turn. I did not disturb him as he was readying himself for his fight.

I did watch it and he finished his opponent in record time. However the brute did get a good kick in that had Ionnis swearing in Greek while he checked over Holmes’ ribs.

“I think he cracked one Sir,” said Ionnis, “It’s not broken but if you need to withdraw, there will be no loss of honor.”

Holmes shook his head, “I can fight.”

I could do nothing to help since my hands were all taped up to fight.

My second opponent did not want to go softly into that good night. It took me a while to lay him out cold. He got some good punches and kicks on me and one blow to the head left me with ringing ears. 

Holmes went out and came back in less time that it took me to sit down and drink some water.

Chrisos said, “That was amazing! How one blow and he folding like a house of cards! Oh Mr. Holmes, you must teach me that trick.”

Holmes wasn’t even breathing hard, “It’s an old move but anything that hasn’t been seen is new to another fighter.”

We both went through our third opponents with relative ease and found the final match to be Holmes vs. Watson which cause quite a roar from the crowd when it was announced.

Holmes stood up and looked at me, “I meant what I said John. You go in there to take me out. Anything less and there will be consequences. And you know I will know if you are holding back.”

We walked into the ring followed by Chrisos and Ionnis. There was thunderous applause and lots of hoots and cheers. Holmes played to the crowd. 

I was too busy trying to figure out my strategy when I noticed out of the corner of my eye a face that was familiar. I looked and saw both Sackville and the man whose handiwork was still slightly visible on my chest. They were laughing about something. My blood boiled at the sight.

Holmes came to me and said in my head, “Ignore them.”

“How?”

He shook his head and raised his fists. 

The bell rang and I found myself taking out my frustrations on the man in front of me rather than the two men in the gallery I would like to have in the ring with me.

I don’t remember much of the fight other than I gave as good as I got and I did use Holmes’ bruised ribs to my advantage. In the end he was flat out on the ground and I was still standing barely. The cheers and boos were mixed. I saw a lot of money changing hands out of my good eye. Blood from a cut over my other eye was making it hard to see. I took heaving breaths trying to gain some oxygen and get my lungs working since Holmes had given me a rather hard blow to the solar plexus. I though he had me at that point but I got a good knock at him and he had backed off.

Chrisos and Ionnis helped us out of the ring and back to our area.

Holmes said “Good show Watson” before passing out. I had Ionnis cut me out of my gloves and tape before going to Holmes’ side to asses the damage that had been done to him.

As I was doing so and Chrisos was trying to attend to my wounds at the same time, I heard the curtain part and some one or ones come in.

I stood up and saw it was Sackville, the other man and two, for lack of a better word, bodyguards.

“What do you want?” I asked.

“Just to congratulate you Doctor Watson for such a fine bout,” said Sackville, “that and your impending nuptials.”

Holmes groaned and carefully sat up. He stared at the men for a bit and then stood up.

I was afraid he was going to fall down but he didn’t.

“I see you got my invitation,” he said.

“Yes, and I must thank you for a splendid evenings entertainment but you know this changes nothing,” said the man who had cut me.

“I must inform you of the same,” said Holmes, “but know this, unless you stop now I believe that you will find yourself places that you really don’t want to go.”

“Is that a threat Mr. Holmes? I believe your brother warned you off more than once. This is only going to end badly for you.”

“Really? I am afraid I don’t believe that in the least. Especially when you don’t have it and you don’t know where it is.”

Sackville took a step towards Holmes. I stepped in between with a look of determination that no harm would come to Holmes. He was pulled back by the other man.

“It is of little consequence Holmes. So let me say again since you didn’t seem to get my message last time. Leave the dead alone. Let the secrets that went to their graves die with them and we can all live a more peaceful and secure lives. But continue on this path, and I promise to bring down you, your brother and all that you love.”

“You must tell me who is pulling your strings. These aren’t your threats. You are merely the messenger. Well please go tell your Master that I will do as I please with myself and mine. I think the next time we meet I believe one of us will be in the dock. The only question is to which one.”

Sackville pulled out of the hold and rushed at Holmes arms out to do damage. I executed a gut punch that left him on the floor gasping for air just short of his goal.

The man snapped his fingers and his thugs picked up and dragged out Sackville still trying to get his lungs to work.

“This isn’t over. Not by a long shot,” said the man as he left.

Holmes sat down heavy on the cot and breathed a heavy but careful sigh.

“Well that could have gone better. Come on Watson, let’s get dressed and collect our wins then go home where you can mother hen me in peace.”

We dressed and came out to cheers and congratulatory sounds. People wanted to shake my hand or pound me on the back both of which hurt but I smiled and accepted the accolades. 

We had a couple of drinks with the boys at the Jolly Jack and then went back to Baker Street were Holmes finally allowed me to tend the injuries that I and others had given him. I went and cleaned myself up with the help of Mrs. Hudson.

When I got back to the sitting room, Holmes was in his chair with his knees under his chin smoking his pipe and watching the fire. I sank down next to the chair on my knees. Holmes reached out a hand and stroked my hair absentmindedly. We said nothing and just enjoyed being there with each other. 

Had I know this was the last peaceful moment we were to have with each other for a long time, I would have enjoyed it even the more.


	20. Pause before the next bit

Go onto the next chapter.

I am not removing this so I can keep the comments.

Thank you for your kindness to me in my hour of need.


	21. Rooms and Secrets

The next morning Holmes went off to talk to Lestrade and I went to my practice. 

About half way through the morning I received a telegram from Holmes to meet him at a house in Hanover Square that afternoon.

I got there by the appointed time to find Holmes waiting with Gregson. The door of the house was a strange shade of green and there was a policeman standing outside.

“Ah Watson, so glad you could come with us,” said Holmes gesturing up the stair and we entered the house.

The foyer was set up like so many gentlemen’s clubs with a desk that you had to get past before entering the club proper. No one was sitting at the desk.

Gregson closed the door behind us and turned to me, “This is Marketplace business. I am here as a witness to make sure it stays so and that Holmes cannot be impugned nor can he be removed as an owner.”

My stomach fell to my knees. If Holmes was no longer allowed to own property, then my contract would be over and I would have to go back to my training house to be sold again if I wished. If I went with Holmes, I would lose all that I have worked so hard for.

Then it dawned on me, “This is Lews’ house.”

Holmes nodded, “Do you remember the empty threats that were made at the ring the other night?”

“Yes” I replied.

“I learned several things from that conversation including that they may have the books for this house but they don’t have the key to the code that makes the information useful.”

“Blackmail can be such an ugly business,” said Gregson filling in a piece for me as to why we were here.

“You think that what you seek is still here hidden in the house,” I said.

“Top marks Watson,” said Holmes, “Gregson and I came up with a pretext concerning the murder of Lews to get me in here. We have a couple hours before Lews’ cousin comes and claims the house according to the will.”

Gregson said,” Right now the house has no legal owner until his cousin gets to London or we can make that argument.”

“So what do you need me to do?” I asked.

“Keep your eyes open Watson,” said Holmes, “I need you to help us find whatever we are looking for.”

On the surface this gentlemen’s club had what most of them had. There was a nice billiards room with two very well maintained tables. They had a dining room that members could eat in. There was walk in humidor and a well stocked wine cellar. The bar also had some of the more exotic liquors and cordials. I recognized a couple from my time in the east.

But there were some touches that, when looked at closely, pointed to what sort of club this was. This became even more evident once we started through the second and third floor of the house. We found a closet of costumes for the enhancement of whatever fantasy that was being played out.

Eventually we worked our way to the fourth floor, which consisted of two suites and Lews’ offices. Holmes paced the hall and then went into one of the suites and came back out and paced the hall again.

We followed him into the room as he went to the wall between the two suites where there was a large fireplace a bit over ornate for my taste.

“There must be a switch or a lever or…Ah Ha!”

He pushed in on one of the ugly cherubs and I heard a click and the fireplace slid to the side revealing a red velvet curtain.

We walked through the curtain into heaven or hell depending on your point of view.

This room reeked of blood and sweat and sex. 

There was a wall of various whips and floggers along with cuffs, collars, and other items I had not seen before. 

There was furniture that could make things more or less comfortable depending on how it was used. 

There were strategically placed mirrors that allowed for discrete voyeurism of the activities that might be occurring.

I admit that my pants were a little tight thinking about all that went on here.

Gregson went to the wall of whips and whistled rather reverently,” For all your needs and a few you might not know you had.”

Holmes smiled and said, “Yes, but I don't think what I am looking for is here.”

Gregson said, “Look at Watson.”

I found myself under both men’s gaze and tried to not squirm at the attention.

“Yes, he does that,” said Holmes, “Watson, strip and present.”

I hesitated for just a moment before doing as I was ordered. I found myself kneeling naked in front of the two men with my member showing great interest in what was going to happen to me next.

“Up,” said Holmes.

I stood up and put my hands behind my back. 

Gregson took a pair of wrist cuffs from the wall and put them around my wrists. I pulled to bit to test the bonds. They were secure.

Holmes led me over to what looked like a pommel horse and had me bend over it so my middle was supported. It was rather comfortable. He then put a blindfold over my eyes and I shivered.

“He marks beautifully as you can see,” said Holmes, “care to have a go?”

I heard Gregson laugh and I heard something come off the wall.

I jumped a bit as I heard Sherlock’s voice in my ear, “Don’t move.”

He unhooked the cuffs from each other and reattached them to the device I was on.

He stroked my hair and I felt the whip kiss my back. I did as Holmes had ordered me and Gregson proved to be well versed in how to use a whip.

“Don’t cum,” was the next order given and it was becoming damn hard not to.

I felt Holmes stand up and I found something pressed against my lips. I opened my mouth to feel his cock slide in. I loosened my throat and worked on breathing around the punishing movement of his member and the whip. My brain seem be reduced to just the feelings of pain and pleasure that coursed through my system.

I could feel the tightening right before Holmes released in my mouth.

The beating stopped and I could feel hands run over the heat generated. My ass received extra attention.

I felt Gregson’s issue rope across my back and buttocks.

“You are right Holmes,” said Gregson, “He is quite the find.”

They cleaned me up and got me dressed, as I could not trust my hands or legs at this point. 

Holmes had me lay down on the bed in the large suite and ordered me to rest until he and Gregson returned.

I drifted into slumber and was awaken by Holmes with a huge grin on his face and a small book in his hands.

“Come along Watson,” said Holmes helping me up.

He put the book in his pocket and we exited the building.

“Join us for dinner Gregson? I was thinking Langly’s, my treat.”

Gregson said, “I would be honored.”

And off we went to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone. I am back home and dealing with all that happened.
> 
> Bit of story and a bit of smut for you.
> 
> More soon I hope.


	22. Households and the like

Dinner with Gregson turned out to be more fun that I thought it would be, however it did have its problems.

Both Holmes and Gregson found it amusing that I had a hard time finding a comfortable position to sit in. The flogging had gone to that dull pain that told me I had been beaten soundly. However my cock was not flagging at all and I had to do all sort sorts of things to keep it out of the public eye.

By the time we got home, I thought I had it under control only to have Holmes massage me through my trousers making it come back to full attention.

“You should do something about that old boy,” he said with a smirk that told me I was forbidden to do anything without permission.

“If you will allow it?” I asked with a formal bow.

He flopped down on his favorite chair and started putting together his pipe. He pointed to the space in front of him, “Well take yourself in hand.”

I was a little confused as to what state of dress he wanted me in but decided to go with just the order, unbuttoned my fly and pulled myself free from my undergarments exposing a rather stiff and weeping cock to the air and Holmes.

I tugged on it a couple of times trying to get myself under control.

Holmes held up his hand for me to stop and then gestured to move closer. He examined it closely and said, “Continue.”

I took a step back to where I had been and did as he ordered.

He had me stop again and again examined me.

This went on for several times until I could not stand the sensations anymore and I came hard in my hand and on the carpet.

“Well done Watson,” he said clapping his hands together, “Off to bed with you now.”

He pointed upstairs and I knew that meant I was to sleep on my own.

He must have seen the look on my face because he said, “It’s for your own good Watson. There are people watching the house and we need to make sure they see what we want them to see.”

I nodded and went off to bed.

The next day was my day to have lunch with Mary since it was her day off. We decided to meet at the restaurant and go from there. I had spent the morning dealing with clients and Holmes had been gone before I had even gotten up for the day. It was evident from the state of his bedroom, he had not slept in his bed that night.

“John,” she said and kissed me on the cheek before sitting down next to me at the table.

“Mary,” I returned the kiss on her cheek and handed her the menu.

We ordered lunch and then proceeded to go over wedding details and our house, which was now mine since Mr. Potter had handed over the keys that morning. I gave Mary one set of keys allowing her access so she could get started on the redecorating.

“Mrs. Forrester has allowed me to furnish parts of our house with extra furniture that she owns. We do need to buy a bed but I have a wardrobe that I think will work fine for me and I believe you have one at your place that will work for you.”

I nodded, “I am leaving all this in your hands Mary unless you need me to do something.”

She laughed a pleasant laugh and said, “No John, I think I have this part. I might ask that you furnish your new study the way you would like but that will be it.”

“The wedding is in eight weeks now,” I said.

She nodded, “And there is still a lot to do including responses from your list of guests you invited.”

“I really don’t know how many will be there yet. Most of my army mates are still abroad. My trainers have said yes. Holmes is my best man. Mycroft has not indicated if he will attend. Mrs. Hudson and her sister have said they will be there. Oh! And baring the unforeseen Lestrade and his wife along with Gregson and a couple of my friends from the yard.”

“John, you need to give me a firm number both for the reception which will be held at Mrs. Forrester’s house and the wedding breakfast.”

“I promise I will have that number to you before the week is out.”

“That’s all I ask,” she said with a smile, “Now onto our staffing needs for the house…”

We went over what was needed and what Mycroft had promised which was more than what we needed but appearance was everything here. The more we could make the illusion of our happy marriage real, the better for all parties.

“There is one more thing we need to discuss,” she said lowering her voice so I had to lean it, “the wedding night.”

I smiled and said, “I leave that planning up to you.”

Mary was about to say something more when a constable I recognized as one of Lestrade’s boys came to the table rather out of breath.

“Doctor Watson, Inspector Lestrade sent me to fetch you,” he said in one breath.

“Why? What has happened?”

“It’s Mr. Holmes. Please come with me sir.”

I jumped up and followed him out of the restaurant leaving Mary with the check I am sad to say.


	23. Darkness before the Dawn

I found myself down by the docks in one of the worst parts of town. That a constable had happened over Holmes was nothing less than a miracle. I was quickly guided to a small ramshackle shack that had seen better days. Lestrade was outside but I could hear Holmes’ voice coming from within.

“What happened?” I asked.

“We don’t know really,” said Lestrade, “He won’t let us go near him.”

I surged past Lestrade to get into the shack but was pulled up short by my arm, which he had snagged.

He pulled my head towards him, “Doctor Watson, I cannot promise your safety if you go in there. He has been raving up a storm. I think it's the drugs again and he got a bad batch of whatever he went off on this time. I have managed to convince people that his fit is just that and like the fevered man what he is saying has no substance but for the love of G-d man be very careful.”

I pulled my arm free and nodded.

I found Holmes curled up in a dirty corner covered in the contents of the floor and what smelled like vomit and refuse. He had his arms covering his head but I could see he was in his shirtsleeves, which had fallen down his arms with no cufflinks to secure them, and his feet were bare.The wounds he has suffered at the hands of Mr. Copper were evident to all who looked.

He was mumbling to himself and I could only catch a word or two. As I got closer his head shot up and he seemed to look at me and through me at that same time.

“John?” he asked very tentatively.

I nodded not knowing how my voice might affect him. 

He reached a hand towards me and I took it. He gripped me so hard I feared for the bones in my hand. 

I stepped closer and there was a new smell to add to the miasmas of the room. It was a cloying sweet and rather unpleasant.

Holmes pulled me off balance and I found myself kneeling next to him.

“Are you really here John?” he asked taking his other hand and delicately stroked my face.

“Yes Sherlock, I am here and I am real,” I said in as soothing a tone as I could.

I heard a heart wrenching sob escape his lips and he pulled me to him then embraced me.

He whispered in my ear, “Get me home. John please get me home.”

I said, “I will Holmes but you have to let me go so I can get you out of here.”

He shook his head, “No, no, no. Not safe. The monsters are coming and they are in human form. You are going to be ripped from me. I know you have found another. Your sweet Mary. Do you not think I can see the looks you give each other? You will go to her and be lost to me. But…but…Mycroft told me that I had to do this. To save you I had to do this…thing. I don’t want to lose you Watson. I don’t…”

He broke down entirely sobbing and crying like he lost a piece of his soul.

With Lestrade’s help, I managed to get Holmes upright and out of that hellhole.

I noticed that the police that were there did us the courtesy of looking elsewhere as we bundled Holmes into a cab. 

By the time we got to Baker Street, he was barely aware of the world around him and was raving like a mad man.

Lestrade helped me get him up to his bed. 

“I have it from here,” I said.

He nodded and then paused trying to gather his thoughts, “Doctor Watson, you know I have the highest respects for both you and Mr. Holmes. And I really don’t care what happens behind closed door between consenting adults. However I need to warn you that not everyone who was there this afternoon feels the same.”

“What are you saying?” 

He took in a deep breath and then let it out, “He was raving about something called the Marketplace and how he owns you both body and soul. He told me that you were a good lover and an excellent servant. And how much he loved exploring your body with his hand and a whip. How your impending nuptials were a front for all parties involved.”

I could feel the blood leaving my face. 

“I am going to put it down to whatever drugs he has in his system but for both of you, I would strongly suggest some physical evidence that what he says is just the ravings of a diseased mind that hasn’t acted upon these impulses. I will say nothing of what I heard but I cannot be held responsible about what others may have heard.”

“Lestrade, you are a good friend,” I said, “And Holmes will probably be most embarrassed by his behavior today. I will do as you have suggested. I am getting married in two months time and that should be the end to all this.”

He didn’t look totally happy with my answer but accepted it and left with the promise to check in the next day.

It was lucky that he left when he did because when I turned back to Holmes, I found myself lip to lip as he kissed me with such passion and longing that I could not help myself but to return it.

I helped him back to bed and got him clean up and into his nightclothes with the help of Mrs. Hudson. I took the foul clothing he had been wearing and gave it to Mrs. Hudson hoping something could be salvaged. 

I settled into my chair and kept watch as Holmes worked through whatever was in his system and his mind. It was painful to see the man who was so normally in control so out of control. 

I dozed a bit here and there.

The sun was peeking on the horizon when he finally fell into a deep sleep. Mrs. Hudson came up and told me to go to bed.

I dragged myself up to my room, removed my shoes and fell onto the bed asleep before I could feel my body hit the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next bit. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kind words. They do help.
> 
> Hope you are continuing to enjoy this story.


	24. Solutions and Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to throw this out here.
> 
> I have been writing and rewriting it for a couple of days and feel a need to just put it out here.
> 
> I could use some feedback if you wouldn't mind. 
> 
> I can't tell if I am drawing this out too much or if this is making any sense anymore.

A knock on my bedroom door roused me from my sleep.

“Doctor Watson?” 

“Yes Mrs. Hudson,” I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“He is summoning you,” she said.

“I’ll be right down,” I replied.

I quickly took off the clothes I had been wearing the previous day and got dressed. I noticed that the clothing still had the smell of the shack on it.

I went to find Holmes set up on the sofa with a cup of tea and some pastries he so loved at arm’s reach.

He looked at me. His eyes looked haunted.

Both of us were debating who should speak first.

“How are you feeling?” I asked as I poured myself a cup of tea.

“Better thank you. I appreciate your help yesterday since I was not in my right mind.”

I nodded in agreement.

“It was Sackville and his cronies. They attacked while I was on my way to see Mycroft.”

He saw the look on my face and smiled a wane smile, “Do not worry Watson. The code book is safe with Mycroft. It was not on my person when I was accosted.”

I breathed a sigh of relief.

“But what happened Holmes? Where are your shoes and coat?”

“They took them hoping to keep me from escaping I suppose,” he said, “How did you find me?”

“Lestrade sent for me. I was with Mary.”

“Ah.”

There was silence for a while before he started again, “What did Lestrade tell you?”

“That a constable had found you and tried to help but you attacked him and then ran away. That you had been raving the entire time about various things. Your mania seemed to be drug induced and he was concerned that you had gone back to your old ways.”

He nodded, “Well it was a forced situation.”

“How so?”

“I was forced to inhale a substance that turned the world strange and terrifying.”

“Do you know what it was?”

He shook his head, “I have no idea however there was an opiate component to the smoke.”

He thought of something else and blanched, “Tell me I didn’t injure anyone.”

“No Holmes, you didn’t.”

“But I did something that you are concerned about,” he said.

“According to Lestrade, you were talking about the Marketplace and your ownership of me.”

“Damn and blast,” said Holmes, “send a telegram to Mycroft. We need to speak and figure out how we are going to proceed.”

I did as he asked. Mycroft responded that we should come by his house for dinner with conversation to follow.

We arrived to find Gregson and a couple of other members of the Marketplace including my trainers. I did not have a good feeling about this.

Holmes placed his hand in the middle of my back and said, “Steady on.”

I nodded.

Dinner was rather pleasant over all and I enjoyed being able to converse with out having to guard what I say, but I felt a cloud over the proceedings. 

Holmes tapped my leg and I looked at him. He mouthed, “Don’t worry.”

After dinner we went to the parlor where drinks were served and cigars were handed out.

A gentleman I did not recognize stood up and said, “Having performed the normal social conventions, it is now time to get to the matter at hand. The Marketplace may have been compromised yet again by the actions of a member. Sherlock Holmes this is the second time we have had to convene a tribunal in as many years. What have you to say for yourself.”

Holmes stood up to his full height, “What do you need me to say this time Thomas? I deduce since Gregson is here that the situation has been either dealt with or a decision of both Watson and my future has been made without consulting me. You want me to grovel? To plead to keep Watson?”

Mycroft raised his hand, “No Sherlock, that is not what we are saying at all. Please do not jump to erroneous conclusions. Mr. Gregson?”

Gregson stood up, “I had a long talk with all members of the police force that were involved. It is my conclusion that anything Mr. Holmes said was taken as the ravings of a man on drugs who has been under pressure for sometime. They seemed more shocked by the scars on his body than what he was saying. Lestrade was my only real worry since he was the only one who Mr. Holmes talked to directly. I had a long conversation with his at lunch and he put it down to Holmes being an introvert who has fantasies about Doctor Watson. He does believe that they have not acted on these fantasies.”

A guarded chuckle went around the room.

“I believe that if Doctor Watson were not engaged, his mind might have taken a different turn on that however he is convinced that it was the ravings of a man strung out on drugs.”

“He wouldn’t be far wrong,” said Mycroft, “However we have a larger problem than just my brother and his slave.”

“And that is?”

Mycroft placed two books on the table.

“Someone has been observing us and they were starting to put things together before they were killed.”

“Mr. Lews,” I said.

“Top marks Watson,” said Mycroft, “Yes, it was Mr. Lews. He gathered wind of it because of a client who said things while under the influence. After that he was actively seeing us. I managed to deflect his inquires with the help of Inspector Gregson and some of our other members. He tried to petition for entry into the Marketplace but was considered too much of a security risk. He was blocked at every turn.”

“Until the Royal got involved,” said another man I didn’t recognize.

“Yes, Henry until the Royal started trading information for favors including a safe place for him act out his most sadistic fantasies,” said Mycroft holding up the books.

There was a murmur that ran through the room.

“There’s proof?” whispered Gregson almost reverently.

“Yes, but it is a two edged sword since it also contains the names of owners and trainers as well,” said Sherlock.

“Sherlock’s abduction had more to do with finding out where these books were than revealing Sherlock’s proclivities,” said Mycroft.

“Did Mr. Holmes tell them where the books are?” asked Gregson.

Everyone looked at Sherlock.

He extended his hands out, “I don’t remember. They drugged me with something that caused the most horrific hallucinations and physical pain. I was half out of my mind when Watson came.”

Another mumble went through the group.

“I think not because all that was on my mind was getting John out harms way. I believed that the police were there to arrest us for unlawful carnal knowledge and introverts.”

“I think we are getting away from the large problem. The Royal has now crossed the line and I finally have the evidence that will at least allow me to exile him somewhere far away from here,” said Mycroft.

“Good thing that Her Majesty is an owner,” said the one Mycroft had addressed as Thomas.

“Good thing indeed,” said Mycroft, “However that will take care of only part of the potential problem since we still have the threat of going to the press with this sensational story.”

“Who is going to believe them?” came the question.

“Given the right information getting into the wrong hands,” said Sherlock, “I agree with Mycroft. This could be a problem.”

“First things first, let’s get one problem out of the country and then we will deal with the other,” said Henry.

Mycroft’s servants brought in another round of drinks and passed them out.

Mycroft stood up and said, “The toast is for the impending nuptials of Doctor Watson and Miss Morstan, to the happy couple.”

I was stunned but stood and bowed as we were toasted. I turned to see such a sad look on Sherlock’s face that quickly went away. 

“Now we have our excuse for being here. Good evening all.”

The light dawned now everyone had a reason to be gathering under Mycroft’s roof that would hold up to an oath if need be.

“Come along Watson,” said Holmes, “I am still not wholly feeling myself.”

The coughing fit that followed proved his point.

I started to leave the room only to be stopped by one of Mycroft’s servants.

“My Master requests that you come by tomorrow morning.”

I knew that ‘request’ was a loose term for ‘demands’.

I bowed and said, “I shall do so.”

I joined up with Holmes who was putting on his coat.

“I take it you have been summoned tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

“You will not go.”

“Why?”

He spun on his heel and gave me a look that made me fearful for my safety, “Because I said so and that should end the matter.”

I nodded and followed him out to a waiting cab.

We got back to Baker Street at a rather late hour. I started upstairs to my rooms when Holmes stopped me.

“No, I can’t do this tonight. I need…”

“What do you need?”

He looked at me and then said, “Go upstairs and strip. Make as if you are going to bed and turn out the light. Wait a while and then come down and join me in my room. Bring your nightshirt but don’t put it on.”

I did as he ordered me to and found myself just holding Holmes as he cried softly. I knew not what deamons were running around in his head. All I knew was that I had to do something before one of us was consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading all this.
> 
> I appreciate it.
> 
> I am feeling a little lost in this one. I know the conclusion and another scene is already written to be dropped in when we get there (the wedding night).


	25. Odorous Villiany

After that night Holmes distanced himself from me except on those rare nights that I would find myself in his bed just holding him or he holding me. I understood why he was doing this but it didn’t mean that I had to like it. 

I kept as careful a watch as I could to make sure he didn’t slide back to anything more than his usual recreational drug use. He actually used less than he had been I think to keep me at ease.

The finalization of the plans for the wedding was fast and furious. I had no idea how much work went into a simple wedding. My job was to make sure that the banns were posted and to get my suit and the rings. Holmes took care of both for me. 

Mary and I spent more time in the public eye, which kept making the papers much to my annoyance. I could see the emotions run across Holmes’ face as he read of our latest outings.

The announcement, however, of the Queen’s nephew being posted to Australia was met with great sighs of relief from many of us. One problem was quickly moving to the other side of the globe and becoming someone else’s problem. I hoped that he took his sycophants with him. 

I took a tentative sigh of relief that we seemed to be in the clear. 

I should have known better.

I had just finished the final fitting on my suit and had been promised deliver of the suit by the end of the week. Holmes walked in as I was walking out for his final fitting for his suit.

“See you back at Baker Street?” I asked.

“Tell Mrs. Hudson I will be back by suppertime. I have a few errands to run before I return.”

I nodded and set off to find a cab back to my offices. 

It started raining slightly which made getting a cab all the more difficult. 

Finally one stopped and I got in giving the driver my address. I settled in for the ride but noticed that something was wrong.

I tapped on the roof and said, “You are going the wrong way.”

“Trying to avoid a traffic snarl Sir. Not far out of our way. I promise.”

That made sense but he was going further from my destination with each step. I felt uneasy. All of the sudden the cab stopped and two men quickly jumped in pinning me in the middle of the seat. 

“Doctor Watson, so good to see you again.”

I felt a sharp prick in my side and saw that there was a knife there.

“Viscount Sackville, can’t say it is a pleasure. I thought you would be half way to Australia by now.”

He growled, “You have been a pain in our side now Doctor Watson. You were told to get Holmes off the case and you failed. We don’t take kindly to failure.”

The other man grabbed my wrists and I quickly found them bound in front of me. 

The cab took us to the outskirts of the city. We arrived at a gated house and I was hustled quickly to the basement by two men who came out of the side of the house.

Sackville took the knife and cut through the ropes encircling my hands. He wasn’t too delicate about it so I sustained some cuts in the process. I did my best not to flinch and glared at the three men in the room with us.

“Strip Slave,” he spit at me.

“I’m sorry?” I asked.

He laughed, “Oh we know what you are Doctor Watson. Holmes’ pet. Lews put that together pretty fast from the information he found. Speaking of which, where is the code book?”

“Again I am sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about.”

He moved to punch me. I countered and put a fist in his gut. He doubled over wheezing in pain. 

Two of the men grabbed me and pushed me up against the cold wall knocking the breath out of me.

“Strip him and make him uncomfortable as possible,” said Sackville trying to catch his breath, “This isn’t over Doctor Watson. Not by a long shot.”

The three men were not gentle at removing my clothing. By the time they were done, I was covered in marks and bruises with a few more cuts to add to my collection. 

My arms were yanked behind me and my elbows tied to each other. I was forced to kneel and my hands were lashed to my ankles leaving me in very uncomfortable position. A rope went rather tightly around my neck and was tied off to something behind me. I had to stay every still or I would choke myself. If I fell over I was dead from strangulation. They took the lamp and let me in the dark.

I used my training and found a position that didn’t put too much stress on my body. All the time trying to see if I could get loose which was too well tied.

Time passed and I waiting. My bad leg started throbbing and I wondered how long before I did fall and would I slowly strangle before dying? Or should I throw myself forward and make it quick?

I thought of Holmes and of Mary. For some reason, I decided to focus myself on the wedding plans. I went over the lists in my head of what was left to do. I thought about Mary’s redecorating of our home, which was almost complete. I had even put in my opinion about my study. Next week I was moving a majority of my property to my new home. 

I had gone through my plans of where to put my non-medical books and papers when the door opened and I blinked at the light streaming in. 

Two men brought in a large wooden chair and placed it in the middle of the room. Two more men cut the ropes that bound me and I fell forward to the floor hard. As blood started to circulate into parts of my body where it has been denied entry, I felt the stab of pins and needles as my system righted itself. I was grabbed and dumped into the chair. I found myself quickly bound to the chair with very little wiggle room.

“Now Doctor Watson, I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to give me some answers.”

“Piss off,” I croaked trying to keep from letting them know how much I wanted a glass of water. 

Sackville snapped his fingers and I was forced to drink what I hoped was just water. 

“Let’s try that again,” he said, “You will tell me what I want to know.”

I glared at him. 

“If you value your Master’s life, you will cooperate.”

I said nothing. 

“If you value your precious Miss Morstan’s life, I strongly suggest that you talk.”

I sat up in the chair as much as I could and tightly closed my lips.

“We have…”

“Yes, I know ways of making me talk,” I said, “But I have nothing to say to you other than you are no more than a pimple in society who’s claim to fame is nothing other than being born. You have done nothing of worth with your life and I find that rather sad.”

I should have expected the blow to the face but it still took me a bit by surprise. I licked the blood from my lip and grinned.

“I told ya’ he wasn’t gonna spill it. You saw it in the ring. He’s a scrappy fighter,” said the man to my left.

“Get the bowl Johnny, let’s see how loose his tongue is after his ‘treatment’”

I didn’t like the sound of that at all. 

Johnny left the room and returned with a bowl that was smoking. He had put on a mask and the other men pulled them out of their pockets and the like and put them on. 

The smell emanating from the bowl seemed familiar and I realized that it was the same smell that had been on Holmes’ clothes when he was in the shack.

I tried to pull my head back and away from the fumes emanating but my head was forced right over the bowl. I tried not to breath but that only lasted so long. The pungent smell entered my body and I quickly found myself in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments folks. It helped me shake loose the next section.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next section as well. 
> 
> I swear these two are so much fun to whomp on. Poor babies.


	26. Nightmares while awake

I fought the drug but slowly I felt my will slip away.

I found myself back in Afghanistan with the bullets whistling about my head and bodies at my feet. I started turning the bodies over seeing the faces of comrades and friends who had died while I, sad creature that, I am lived. 

I found my first master’s body. He was barely alive when I found him on the battlefield. I could hear the blood filling his lungs as he tried to speak to me. It seemed to go on and on. His face looked puzzled as if he couldn’t believe that he was dying. 

But in the background was a buzzing noise that would not go away. Asking me questions and pressing for answers. Not pleasant pain was attached to these questions. 

My head felt like it was spinning and I found myself back at the church where I had seen Holmes crucified. I watched in horror unable to move as the blood dripped from the crown of thorns on his head and the spikes used to nail him in place.

The questions seems to become even more urgent and the pain worse.

I tried to focus and found myself focusing on Mary and the wedding. So I started rambling about the design plans for the house and the plans for my study and how we had to buy a bed that would suit both our needs but had to get two since we were going to have separate bedrooms. 

“He’s gone. He has been rambling on about his upcoming nuptials and how pert his fiancée’s breasts are. He’s not an introvert no matter what you think. You’ll not get the proof you seek from him since he knows nothing about Holmes’ bedding matters.” I heard a voice say as I tried to get a breath around the screams emanating from my throat.

“Don’t let him sleep. Let’s try the drug again in the morning.”

I drifted only to be prodded awake each time. I kept hallucinating but I started to recognize what was real and what was a dream.

My tongue felt like sandpaper and my throat was very dry when Sackville returned to the room.

“So more ready to answer my questions this time?”

I took what little water I had left in my mouth and spit at him managing to hit his pants. I was not happy to see how red that spit was. I felt the inside of my mouth and realized that I had bitten it rather harshly.

“Now Doctor Watson, is that any attitude to take? Don’t you want to be released so you can rejoin your beloved? Now Harry told me aaaaallll about that little club you belong to and that you are a slave. Now why don’t you save me the trouble of drugging you again. You really don’t want to do that too many times. Rather an addictive drug.”

I looked at him, “I have no idea what you are talking about and I am sorry that your lover got shipped overseas.”

I got a ringing slap and bit the other side of my mouth for that comment.

“How dare you! How dare you even…” he got control of himself, “ Get the bowl.”

And I found myself forced to breath the fumes again which sent me back to my sins.

I lost track of time and after a while I lost hope of rescue. 

My mind was fractured and the only thing I held onto was keeping those I loved safe even if it meant my death.

He was right. I could tell that my body was starting to crave the smoke and its effects. At least then I didn’t have to deal with him.

I was fed and watered on rare occasion. I think even Sackville knew what would happen to him if I died.

The door opened and I braced myself for my next ‘treatment’ when I noticed that the figure coming in was too tall for Sackville and too slender for one of his minions. 

I tried to focus knowing that my life might depend on it. I did the best I could to sit up and look defiant but knew it probably looked like a farce.

“Oh Watson,” I heard a voice say that I had never hoped to hear again by this point, “What have they done to you?”

I felt my bonds being cut and I fell forward into the arms of the figure who picked me up like a child and removed me from that room. 

“Lestrade! I found him!”

I was placed on a cot and quickly covered with a rough blanket. My head was supported and a glass was brought to my lips. I drank little fearing that it was drugged.

I heard several other people enter the room and an audible gasp.

“Mr. Holmes, we have to take him to the hospital.”

“No.”

“But Mr. Holmes, look at him. He’s more dead than alive.”

“I will have Lord Willingham come to Baker Street. He’s not safe anywhere else.”

The cramps started about that time and a scream of pain escaped my lips.

“We can debate this later. Right now we need to get him out of here. How many did you round up?”

“Just the two and they aren’t talking.”

“Keep a weather eye on them or we will be having some more corpses to deal with.”

A roaring sound filled my ears and I weakly tried to grasp at the man in front of me with little success.

I heard my name being called and then I heard nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I tripped and used my non-dominant hand to break the fall leading to all kinds of problems with typing (like one handed typing is the norm) so it has taken me longer to write than usual.
> 
> Hope someone is still reading. Not sure if I will be getting anymore of this up this week due to work but I should be back for a bit next week.
> 
> thanks for the comments and kudos. Right now they are helping me a lot.


	27. A Dream within a Dream

I heard voices but I could not tell if they were the voices in my head or in where ever I was this time.

“Holmes, this isn’t going well at all. I don’t know how much more his body can take of this. I can’t give him anything because of that evil concoction they made him breathe. His lungs are showing signs of fluid. His heart rate is all over the map. He hasn’t kept down much but water. Unless something changes, I don’t have much hope for his recovery and even if he manages to fight back, I don’t know what sort of Watson you are going to have.”

“I will have my Watson Doctor. He is a strong man who has walked through the valley of death and come out the other side. He will make it. Come on outside, we are agitating him.”

I tried to sit up and prove I was there and listening but realized I was restrained so I gave up moving.

The cramps racked my body and I was so thirsty. My head was constantly in pain. I pleaded for relief or death at that point I didn’t care which just that my head would stop hurting. Everything was too bright and too loud and too sharp. My senses were over stimulated and nothing I could do would bring me relief. I could feel myself crying and sweating and screaming as much as I tried not to.

Each time I heard Holmes’ voice comforting me and talking me through the pain I was feeling. I took that as my anchor and used him to focus through what I was feeling.

I have no idea how much time had passed but I found myself able to hear Holmes without the cramps racking my body. I could actually focus on what he was saying.

“Ah Watson, this is all my fault. If I hadn’t made you such a target, you would be safe now. You will be happy to hear, if you are hearing me, the two men sang like canaries and gave evidence again Sackville and his group that will hold up in court. I was right about the murder of Lews and the others. 

The accountants we found at the beginning of the case had the misfortune of seeing some documents that would have brought this case to a conclusion much sooner. It was hoped that their disgrace would make the case vanish but I don’t think they were expecting me to take an interest.

Lestrade and Gregson have rounded up most of the gang but so far Sackville has eluded us along with a couple of his close cronies. They say they are closing in but I think he has probably scuttled off to be with his Royal lover.

But I do not care about that right now. I need you back Watson. Where ever your mind has gone, and it sounds like a horrible place, please come back.”

I heard sobs and felt a hand on mind. I tried to move my hand to touch the hand back but it was hard to move. 

“Watson?” I could hear the tentative hope in Holmes’ voice. 

I took a chance and opened my eyes. It hurt but not as much as it had. I slowly turned my head towards the voice and nodded which hurt like the devil.

“Mrs. Hudson,” he shouted.

I winced at the sound and I could see Holmes flinch.

“Hold on Watson,” he said in a low quiet voice that didn’t hurt my ears, “I’ll be right back.”

He got up from the chair next to my bed. I started to realize I was in my room at Baker Street. I went to move and realized a couple things. I was naked and still restrained. The curtains had been pulled tightly shut and there was only the light of a single lamp for illumination. There was evidence of meals eaten and a cot set up for someone to sleep on. 

Holmes came back into my line of vision with Mrs. Hudson standing behind him, “We are going to take the restraints off.”

I gave a nod of my understanding. I didn’t trust my voice yet.

They unstrapped me and helped me to sit up in the bed. Holmes got a glass from the nightstand and helped me to drink a little water. I could see the concern on his face and Mrs. Hudson’s as well.

“How…how long?” I croaked. 

“It took us ten days to find you and you have been in Baker Street another ten.”

Mrs. Hudson nodded.

“Withdrawal?”

“Yes. It was a rather potent concoction that left you open to suggestion and interrogation. We…I was afraid I would lose you to it.”

I smiled what had to be the weakest smile I have ever given, “Still here.”

He smiled back, “I know my brave soldier. I know. Now rest. You are going to need your strength back since you are to be married in a weeks time.”

“Suit is not going to fit now,” I said.

Holmes laughed, “Don’t worry about that. Worry about getting better.”

I nodded slowly grateful that my head didn’t hurt as much this time.

“Do you think you can drink some broth?” asked Mrs. Hudson.

“Yes,” I said as my stomach rumbled.

She went off to fetch some leaving me along with Holmes.

“Watson…” he started.

But I cut him off, “No Holmes. I don't need an apology or an explanation. I know what happened to me and why. I am your slave. Your tool to be used as you see fit. I know that you will take care of me. I knew that you would find me. I have placed my body and my soul in your hands.”

He gently embraced me. I could feel his shoulders shaking as he held me. I didn’t need words. This was enough to show me how he felt.

Mrs. Hudson entered with the broth and I managed to drink about half a cup before my stomach gave hint that it might rebel again.

Holmes helped me settle back down and for the first time in a long time I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The last words I heard before I drifted off were Holmes, “Good old dependable Watson. I honestly don’t know what my life would be like without you.”

‘Nor I you. I love you, you mad bastard,” I thought as the world went away. I don't know if I said that aloud or not but I think I did because I heard Holmes chuckle and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken knuckles which there is not much they can do for except stabilize and then PT to regain lost movement.
> 
> Doctor asked if I had been in a fight. I said with the ground and I lost.
> 
> So back but taking a bit longer to type due to hand injury.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kind words.
> 
> Next recovery and then a wedding and then a wedding night which is where this whole story started in my head.


	28. Restoring Balance

My recovery was slow. Every time I thought I was going to be fine, there would be another reoccurrence of the withdrawal symptoms. We found an elegant solution to the problem. Holmes would beat me.

We discovered this after I could see that Holmes was getting to a tipping point. I knew that I had to do something to stop him from doing something we both might regret. I didn’t want him to go to the fighting ring because I feared that Sackville might have another go at him.

I was shaking rather hard when I knelt before him holding the rattan cane that he so loved using on me. He was about to refuse the offer but something told him that I needed this too.

He laid it on thick and I enjoyed it so much that to my horror, I came without permission. It had been so long since we had taken some time for us. 

Holmes laughed and had me lick up what I had left on the carpet and then had me use my mouth on him. He came quickly and we both felt onto the bed.

“Watson show me your hand,” he said and I did as ordered.

“Well that’s interesting,” he said.

I look at my hand, which had been trembling terribly when I had handed him the cane, and it was rock steady for the first time in a while. 

“We’ll have to remember that trick the next time,” he said and quickly fell asleep.

I fell asleep next to him pondering why this worked but glad that something did.

Holmes would not let me travel alone. Either he went with me or a couple of his irregulars would tag along with me or Mary was with me.

Mary was appalled at what had happened to me. She didn’t blame Holmes but nor was she exactly happy with him either. 

“Is this what married life is going to be like with you?” she asked on a day where my whole body was visibly trembling.

“I do what my master commands,” I replied.

“Mr. Holmes told me that, according to the men they caught, you only spoke of me and the wedding to come. Apparently you like my breasts.”

“Well they are very nice breasts Mary. And you have a pleasing form. I tried even under the influence of that hideous drug to focus on you. I knew that Sackville was going to try to get evidence about the relationship I have with Holmes. If I weren’t supposes to be madly in love with you, I probably would have given him Holmes on a silver platter. However I could place what we are working for. The illusion we are creating for our masters in the forefront of my mind and fix it there.”

“Training is everything,” she said.

I agreed.

I did have to go back to have my wedding suit refit due to the weight I had lost while in captivity. 

We decided not to move the wedding day. I got my affairs in order and found a couple of Doctors who would substitute for me at my surgery. 

Everything was in order for the big day.

So of course it had to rain on my wedding day. 

Honestly that day is only in bits and pieces in my mind. I can remember Holmes tying my tie for me. 

I remember tripping on the steps of Baker Street and almost falling except Holmes caught my arm.

I remember the church and Mary walking down the aisle in a lovely white lace wedding gown. 

We said our vows in front of family and friends. It felt hollow to me but I went along like the good slave that I am.

I was amazed at how many of my friends made it. I discovered that a number of my army friends had been allowed home for leave to attend my wedding and see their families here before they had to go back. It was good to see their faces and see how they were doing. To a man, they told Mary want a wonderful catch I was and she was lucky to have me.

The luncheon was nice. Holmes gave a good speech about me as the best man. Mrs. Forrester gave another as the Matron of Honor. Various friends wished us the best in our new lives.

On the face of it, it was a normal English wedding with all the trimmings.

The press ate it up and gave the public full descriptions of Mary’s dress, the speeches, how happy we looked with each other and anything else they could.

The illusion we had created was now fixed in the minds of the public and the heat was off those rumors about Holmes and me. 

I half expected Sackville to try something stupid during the wedding but I also knew that Mycroft had taken care of security.

I also remember the look of infinity sadness on Holmes’ face when he didn’t think I was looking. It hurt my heart to see him so miserable. I remembered that I hadn’t had a chance to talk to Mycroft about Sherlock because I had been seized that day. I made a mental note to do so soon.

When the luncheon was over and we said our good-byes to set off for the rather exclusive hotel where we were to be spending our wedding night at Holmes’ expense. 

We got to the hotel and went to the suite. It was very nice with everything one could want including a light supper laid out which we ate sparingly from knowing what was to happen next. 

We helped each other get undressed, prepared according to our instructions, and then knelt and waiting for our masters to join us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wedding happened. 
> 
> Thanks for comments and Kudos. Keeps me going under some trying circumstances.
> 
> Apparently the break I have in my hand is highly unusual in that I didn't break more than just that.
> 
> Still a right royal pain.


	29. That Blessed Event (Part 1)

We didn't have to wait long for the doors in the parlor attached to the bedroom to open and close twice. We heard voices for a bit and then the bedroom door opened and our masters entered arm in arm. They sat down in the chairs we had set up for them and there was silence.

Holmes broke the silence first, “You both know the rules as set down in the wedding contract. You have both been informed as to how this evening is to proceed.”

Mrs. Forrester nodded in agreement and added, “We will give you an instruction and you are to fulfill it and extrapolate on it. This will be within the guidelines you were given. If either of us says stop or you say your personal word, then all activity is to stop.”

Holmes grinned and said, “Also there will be no cuming without permission. Do we all understand the rules?”

Everyone nodded.

“Then we shall begin. Watson stand up, face us, and place your hands behind your back,” he said.

“Mary get him interested,” she instructed, “hands only.”

We did as we had been instructed. 

Mary started to run her hands over my body. Exploring my reactions to different forms of touch and pressure. She seemed to note some of them as she got back to parts of my body that I had reacted well to her touch. Then she grabbed my nipples and pinched them hard. This elicited a groan from me and my member which had been half hard between my legs started to react in a positive manner. 

Mary grinned and started playing with them in earnest. She tested how much pressure I could take and how hard or gently she could pull to gain the sounds she wanted out of me.

“Stop,” said Holmes, “Now Watson I want you to do the same to Mary.”

Mrs. Forrester said, “Same position as Watson was in.”

I smiled for now it was my turn to prove that I knew what I was doing. I first walked around Mary admiring the view and then proceeded to touch, stroke and pinch her testing her reactions to each. She tried to keep quiet but there were moans and groans that did go right to my cock. 

I decided to return the favor and played with her breasts playing special attention to her very perky nipples. Her skin flushed from arousal and I reached to touch between her legs feeling the heat radiating from her nethers.

“Stop,” said Holmes and I froze.

“Not yet,” he said, “take her to bed and use your clever lips and tongue on her.”

I took Mary’s hand and pulled her over to the bed. She sat down on the edge and I pulled her head to mine and started kissing her gently at first but rougher as she responded in kind. I pushed her back on the bed and climbed up next to her.

“Don’t move my pet,” came the order from her master.

I proceeded to kiss and suck my way around her body giving special attention to her nipples and other sensitive spots I had discovered with my hands earlier. I was rewarded with panting, groans and moans that told me I was doing my job well.

I worked my way off the bed and put my hands on her knees. I looked back for permission and saw both heads nodded their agreement.

I pulled her legs apart and knelt between them. Her cunt exposed to me. Her master kept her shaved giving me more area to play with. I looked for a moment admiring the view and planning my next move. 

I licked the juice that was glistening on her thighs and slowly worked my way to her labia given them licks, nips and sucks. I could feel the blood flowing towards me. I took my tongue and my mouth and started playing with her engorged clit. 

“Master may I?” I barely heard her say in a breathy voice.

“Yes,” came the reply and I found myself being wrapped in her legs as she clamped down with a scream and came hard. I was a feared that I was going to pass out when she finally let me go. 

“Now Mary, return the favor,” said Mrs. Forrester.

“Watson up on the bed and grasp the headboard. You know the rules.”

I climbed up and lay down on my back extending my hands to the headboard.

Mary whispered in my ear, “Oh you are in for it now you clever clever wicked man.”

And she was right. She used her lips, teeth and tongue to drive me to distraction. She used all her gathered knowledge of my body and proceeded to use it to her advantage. When she settled down between my legs and took my member into her mouth, I almost broke the rules but held myself back.

“Sir, permission?” I pleaded.

“Well it is you wedding night, go ahead,” came the reply.

And I came hard. I managed to hold onto the headboard but it was not easy. Mary held me down as I bucked my way through my body’s reaction. It would have been so much easier if I had been tied down but that was not in the card this evening.

I was gasping for breath as I slowly returned to the now.

“I think a short break is in order,” said Mrs. Forrester.

“I agree. Give the two a chance to recover before the next act. Watson you can let go of the headboard.”

Mary fell in next to me and we held each other while trying to catch our breath.

And then the words of Holmes finally registered…the next act? My mind fumbled for our instructions and came up with….Oh….oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a piece. 
> 
> I decided to post what I have been able to type and promise that there will be more as I get my hand back to normal.
> 
> I am glad to say that surgery is not in the cards but I have to be careful about over using it.
> 
> Of course comments and kudos are loved and adored. 
> 
> thanks everyone for just reading this far.


	30. That Blessed Event (Part 2)

Mary and I hugged each other gently. I could feel myself dozing a bit. 

When my head finally cleared, I tried to remember if we were allowed to talk to each other if alone. 

“We can,” she said.

“Excuse me?”

“We can talk to each other when they are not in the room. In fact it is encouraged.”

I gave her a light squeeze, “Thank you.”

“For what my husband?”

“For such a lovely time my wife,” I said with a chuckle.

And that was it for both of us. We found ourselves giggling like school children at the whole situation.

“You must tell us what you find so amusing,” said Sherlock as he re-entered the room wearing a grey silk robe that I had seen him in a hundred times over. 

Mary’s Master had changed to a rather pretty floral robe that complimented her form.

Mary said, “The absurdity of it all but the rightness as well. I am grateful to you both for creating a good match for us and considering our feelings in the matter.”

“You are very welcome my dear, “said Mrs. Forrester, “You know I have your welfare very much in mind in all that I do.”

I nodded in agreement and Sherlock winked at me rather conspiratorially.

“Now I believe you both have duties to perform,” said Mrs. Forrester as she climbed up on the bed, “How shall we do this?”

“My suggestion is that you lean against the pillows on the headboard and have her face down. I’ll situate Watson the way I want him.”

Mrs. Forrester opened her robe revealing her lack of clothing underneath. She grabbed Mary by the hair and said, “You know what to do my pet.”

I could see the wide smile on Mary’s face before she placed it between the legs of her mistress. She was kneeling up as instructed.

Holmes grabbed my cock and brought me back to attention in short order. He placed me between her legs and instructed me to thrust in but then to stop. I did as instructed feeling her warm wetness surrounding my cock which for harder. 

“Lean over her Watson,” the voice of my master growled in my ear. I did as I was ordered which put me closer to the noises of my wife licking and sucking her mistress’ cunt and her mistress making happy noises with occasional instructions.

Holmes checked my ass and found it lubricated to his liking. He got up behind me and entered. He grabbed my hips and started thrusting in and out of me making me thrust in and out of Mary. 

I heard people moan. I heard myself moan. I found myself lost in the act letting myself be used as an extension of Holmes.

I have no idea who came first. All I knew was that when Holmes came I was not far behind and I came hard. 

Holmes pulled me back from Mary and collapsed with me on one side of the bed with Mary cuddling with her mistress on the other side.

There was gulping for breathe and panting from both the orgasms and the exertion.

“You were right Mr. Holmes,” said Mrs. Forrester, “That was most enlightening.”

Holmes nodded, “Now I think we need to leave the newly weds to the rest of their evening.”

They got up and closed their robes. 

“I give you permission if you want to continue this activity Mary.”

“I strongly suggest that you do continue Watson.”

They turned to go when Holmes turned back around, “All most forgot.”

He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small glass vial of blood and handed it to me, “Make sure you use this tomorrow morning.”

“My, you are as clever as they say Sherlock,” said Mrs. Forrester with a smirk. 

Mary blushed and I must have looked puzzled.

“You explain it to him Mary,” said Mrs. Forrester giving her a parting kiss.

And they left us alone in our wedding bed.

“Well?” I asked.

“It is for my maidenhead or the illusion of my maidenhead.”

She could see that I was still not getting it.

“We place the blood on the sheets in the morning so that the staff can see that I was…intact until my wedding night.”

I blushed from head to toe. I could not believe I had been that thick.

She kissed me on the cheek and gave a little laugh, “You are cute when you are flustered.”

I grabbed her and kissed her hard. She returned it with much passion.

We explored each other’s mouths with our tongues and lips. Then slowly I nipped at her neck working my way down to her breasts, which had bite marks from earlier. I kissed each mark with reverence.

“Oh John, do that again,” she said grabbing my hair and tugging hard.

I purred at the feeling and did as she bayed me to do.

We spent sometime exploring each other’s bodies using the information we had and learning new things along the way.

Eventually somehow I found her sucking me to hardness. I almost came but held back as she asked me to engage in intercourse.

I slowly entered her and used my cock to bring her to another climax. As her heels dug into my bum, I allowed myself release and we fell together in a tangle of limbs.

I kissed my wife on the top of her head as we both fell into a deep sleep totally spent from that evenings activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the rest of it since the hand was cooperating.
> 
> Next onto the case part of our story and domestic bliss??????
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved and petted daily.
> 
> thanks for reading along. I am hoping that my hand will soon be back to pretty much normal as it has been doing much better the past day or so.


	31. Honey Moon

The next morning I woke up to find myself curled up with Mary with my chin on her head. She was on my arm so moving without waking her was not going to easy.

I was fortunate in that she awoke only slightly after I did. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and I could see the expression on her face which had probably been the one on my face where she was trying to figure out where she was and who she was with.

“Husband,” Mary said with grin.

“Wife,” I replied and then kissed her forehead.

“What time is it?” she asked stretching out next to me.

I looked outside. Of course it was overcast and looking to rain so I picked up my pocket watch, “7:30 which means we need to get a move on if we are to catch our noon train to get to the boat for our excursion.”

It had been decided by our owners, and at their expense, that we should honeymoon on the continent for a three-week period before we started our house together. We had our itinerary and no small sum of spending money for the trip.

I hadn’t been entirely sanguine with the idea but both Sherlock and Mycroft had insisted it was more than necessary. 

However it was Mary that figured out my real problem with it. We had been discussing where we might go and she could see that I was not happy with the idea.

“You’ve never been out of service except for that time after your master died have you?” she asked.

I nodded.

“I am sorry that this is bring up those bad memories for you John but this is a total different situation. You know Mrs. Hudson will keep a weather eye on Sherlock and you also know that he is not dead. You will have a master to come home to. Honestly I am surprised that you haven’t been forced to take some time for yourself before now. I have done it between each of my contracts and find it gives me time to refocus for the tasks at hand.”

“I didn’t see the need,” I said.

“John…” she started and then stopped as if she thought better of it.

“What were you going to say?”

“I don’t want to argue with you and I fear this will start one.”

“Do you think so little of me that you can’t speak your mind around me? I can’t promise my reaction but I had hoped that you trusted that I would be willing to listen to whatever you had to say.”

“It’s not that John. Your training house and my training house apparently have different ways of interpreting the Marketplace’s rules. I am not saying less of your house…”

“Which is what you fear will lead to an argument?”

“John…”

“No, I can’t speak to you on this subject. I am sorry Mary but I have to go.”

And I left her after paying the bill for dinner and went home to Sherlock. I told him what had been discussed at dinner.

“She’s right you know,” said Holmes, “Your house does do things a bit differently. They are a little more…traditional in their training and rules.”

He saw the look on my face and took me to his room where he beat me soundly and had me sleep on the floor at the foot of his bed give me, as he put it, some time to think.

By morning I knew he and Mary were right but I still didn’t know why it bothered me so much.

I had apologized to Mary for my behavior and we planned our trip.

Getting to the continent was rather easy. We started in Paris at a hotel that was Marketplace friendly as where all the other places we were staying along the way. 

Which also meant that Mary and I had time to explore each other’s wants and desires without worrying about disturbing others. We had been informed by both of our owners that we were given permission to get to know each other intimately. Or rather Mary had been given permission and I had been ordered to do so.

We discovered that we were rather compatible considering our proclivities and vices. 

We went from Paris to Peinza and spent a couple of days in the villa owned by a friend of Mrs. Forrester. It was there I learned that Mary knew her knot work all too well. We sat on the terrace and drank a fine red wine while watching the moon rise over the basilica. Or rather Mary lifted the cup to my lips and let me drink since she had secured me rather tightly.

We had gone to Turkey to see some of the sites there and on our return made our way to Berlin.

We had about a week left on our trip when the telegrams came.

**Come if it is convenient – M**

Then a second one came right on the heels of the first.

**If inconvenient come all the same – M**

“I have to go back,” I said as I held out the telegrams to her, “These are phrases that Mycroft and I set up a long time ago if Sherlock was in trouble.”

She nodded, “Then we have to go back.”

In short order I found myself back in London at the Diogenes awaiting Mycroft in the visitor’s room.

Mycroft entered and said, “Where is the arena that my brother and you engage in both fisticuffs and gambling?”

“I am not sure. It moves around a bit. Why?”

He cleared his throat giving himself a moment to compose his thoughts, “After you left on your trip, he became rather agitated. We managed to distract him with case work for a while but I started to notice that he was showing signs of his old habits.”

“Drugs?” my stomach dropped at the thought since we had worked so hard of getting him not to experiment with various concoctions.

“Fighting,” he said, “He went back into the ring.”

“How bad?” I asked.

“I didn’t see signs of any serious injury but it was obvious that he was in pain. Then there was the bruise he tried to hide on his face.”

I sighed. I should never had gone off with Mary.

“Watson,” Mycroft barked and he pointed to the floor.

I found myself on my knees before I knew I was moving.

“This is not your fault. You are not responsible for his behavior after he sent you away.”

Well this was a change of pace considering that Mycroft seemed to blame me for every thing his brother did that annoyed him. Then I realized that Mycroft was blaming himself because he had been the one to come up with the marriage.

“You can’t blame yourself either Mycroft. We both know how head strong your brother can be on the best of days.”

“This has not been the best of days Doctor Watson and I fear that he may have gotten himself in too deep. So I ask for your help in finding where my brother has vanished to.”

“He’s not home?”

“He hasn’t been to Baker Street in the past five days,” said Mycroft, “But you know his hiding places and his people. They won’t talk to me.”

I suppressed a grin at the thought of Mycroft dealing with the Irregulars.

“I will find him Mycroft,” I said placing my hand formally on my heart.

He grabbed my hair and drug me to my feet, “You had better.”

I left and went down to where Gus had been set up the last time I participated. The warehouse had been abandoned and all the gear was gone.

I went to the Jolly Jack hoping to find one of my fellow fighters or bettors to discover where it had moved this time. 

Luck was not on my side and I went to my new home with Mary with a heavy heart and a feeling of dread in the pit of my gut.

Sherlock had vanished and I had a feeling that it was not that he didn’t want to be found but he was being prevented from coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are heading for the end of this romp.
> 
> I have the rest of it outlined in my head.
> 
> Now it is a matter of finding the time to type it all down. I am limited by my left hand which is healing nicely but still healing and job that got a little crazy and will be so until July I think.
> 
> thanks for sticking with me on this one. I hope to continue to entertain.


	32. Search for Holmes (part 1)

The next morning I found myself going to Baker Street by the back entrance to avoid anyone who might be watching the house from seeing me enter and was promptly greeted by Mrs. Hudson.

“John!” she said while giving me a through hug, “Oh John, you’re back.”

I returned the hug and we just stood there for a moment.

“So what happened?” I asked as I followed her to the kitchen.

“After you left for your travels, he was working on a case for Mycroft and an independent case for a client about some petty theft that had greater implications.”

“I hear a ‘but’ hovering in the air.”

“I do not think it was the drugs. In fact I will swear that he didn’t fall back into that habit however he was fighting again like he did before he bought you. He was sneaking in late and pretending to sleep in so I couldn’t see the damage he was suffering from. I do know that he went to see Lord Willingham at some point and I noticed that he was favoring his left leg a bit.”

“Well at least that gives me a place to start,” I said as we sipped our tea and discussed where Holmes might be.

I called upon Lord Willingham only to find that he was in surgery at Bart’s that day. His assistant brought me up to speed on when Holmes had come by and what injures he has sustained which were consistent with his style of fighting in the ring. I read through the notes in Holmes’ file and noticed that he had been fighting with broken ribs and an injury to the right knee and his left orbital socket.

“My master did tell him to let himself heal but he would hear not of it.”

I said,” Not usual for him.”

I went to the London Zoo hoping to find one of Holmes’ street urchins lurking around and came up empty.

I had almost given up hope when I felt someone in my pocket. I managed to grab the hand of the perpetrator and found myself looking at Wiggins.

“Got to keep you on your toes Doctor Watson. Don’t wanna see ya’ robbed,” he said with a grin, “I hear ya been look’en for me.”

“Have you see Mr. Holmes recently? Or if not, do you know where Gus had relocated the club?”

“Mr. Holmes hasn’t been seen in a week by me or any of me mates. As to the club, it moved south side. I can show ya’ where it is if ya’ want.”

The hand came out and money was placed in it. 

I followed him to a wreck of a hovel. There was a side door on which I noticed the same marks as I had seen before. 

Wiggins knocked and the door opened slightly.

“Yeah?”

“I got Doctor Watson looking for Gus.”

The door opened a little wider and I saw Christos who had helped us during our fight looking rather banged up.

“In quick,” he said and we did as he bade us to do.

We followed him down a flight of stairs to an underground room that had been set up for Gus’ club. There was no one working out or sparing, which was highly unusual. 

Gus greeted me with a hug and said, “So how is the wife?”

“She is fine thank you.” I replied. Gus knew about my relationship with Holmes as he was an owner as well.

“I take it you are here about Sherlock,” said Gus, “I really don’t have much to tell you.”

“Other than he had been fighting just about every night? And fighting injured? I thought we had an agreement Gus about this after last time.”

He shrugged, “You try to keep him out of the ring when he wants to fight. He even started one outside the ring the last night he was here and I told him he wasn’t fit enough to participate.” 

“Whom was he fighting with?”

“One of the new participants that was vouched for by Cedric.”

“Cedric?”

“Cedric Sackville who was vouched for by Sherlock.”

He could see the look of rage on my face.

“John…” he started and then stopped.

“What happened?”

“Sherlock had come to fight again and I told him that he was not cleared for the ring. I could see how much pain he was in. He had been a maniac in the ring and added a number of wins by knockout. He seemed to revel in the amount of damage he could take and inflict. He was out of control John and I did my best but you know how he can be.”

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, “I know you did what you could. But tell me about this fight Holmes got into.”

He gestured to his office and said, “I think we both need a drink.”

We sat down and Christos poured us Ouzo and left.

We toasted and then tossed the liquor down. I could feel the burn from my tongue to my gut.

“Holmes came in looking to get back in the ring as I told you. I wouldn’t let him. I thought that was the end of it and went to write out the betting slate for the first round. There was a lot of shouting and accusations back and forth. Lars said something about how you bleed so pretty and Holmes launched himself at Lars taking him down. Cedric and his friends hopped into the fight and trying to separate the two of them. I had Christos and Fred wade in and get Holmes out of there.”

“Why did that set him off?”

“Lars was talking about torturing you John. That is why Holmes reacted so badly. He told me what they did to you John.

We moved the ring after that to keep Sackville out. Holmes insisted on it. Holmes left shortly after I kicked Cedric and his cronies out and I haven’t seen him since.”

“How many days ago was that?”

“Four I think? Christos!” he bellowed and started talking to him in their native language.

“Four days ago. Since then we have been moving things to this place and won’t be ready for a fight for at least another week. Christos says that Holmes went the same direction that Cedric went when he left.”

The feeling in the pit of my stomach felt even tighter. I knew in my heart of hearts that Sackville had Holmes and was not making his life an easy one.

I went back to the Diogenes club to find Mycroft and tell him what I had found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of out of clever titles for this section.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. I have the next section mostly hand written just need to type it out.  
> Comments and Kudos are loved and raised well.


	33. Search for Holmes (Part 2)

Mycroft was in the visitor’s room when I arrived.

“Well?”

“I believe Sackville has him or knows where he is.”

Mycroft’s face fell and I knew something was not right.

“What happened Mycroft?”

“The nephew apparently snuck back into England and is hiding somewhere in the north.”

“And you don’t know where?”

He shook his head, “I have people working on it but so far he has eluded my agents.”

“And Sackville?”

“I believe he is with the rest of them.”

“And they have your brother and have had him for almost a week now and you have done nothing?” My voice becoming louder with each word.

Mycroft seemed to shrink in the chair as I shouted.

There was a knock at the door.

“I know,” said Mycroft, “GO away.”

I collected myself, “Where?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t believe that. You have an inking or an area that you must be checking.”

He shrugged, “But nothing definite. Just rumors and gossip. John, I have been looking after the second day that he did not return to Baker Street. I have sent everyone that I have a hope that they don’t know but remember that they were involved until recently in the government.”

“Send me,” I said.

“Pardon?”

“Send me.”

“But they know you and what you mean to Holmes.”

“However they have no idea what he means to me. I’ll go with Mary so I have some help. We can make it look like we decided to visit my ancestral homeland or my distant relatives or some such nonsense as the end of our honeymoon trip. It would not be out of character and the newspapers would report this sort of trip considering how much of our honeymoon seemed to be of interest to the British public.”

The light dawned on Mycroft’s face, “You want to be taken to him.”

I nodded, “And Mary will help me get him back.”

“You trust her that much? Why?”

“Well Mycroft you should know the answer to that one, because she is my wife and, according to the papers, we are very much in love.”

He looked at me with a very narrow gaze, “And the reality?”

I held my hands out to my side, “We know what we are. We know who we are. Mary and I are friends in fact very good friends by this point however she knows who owns me and it isn’t her and I know who owns her and it isn’t me. Frankly we are fine with it.”

He looked smug.

“And yes you were right to a degree. You couldn’t have known the strain it would put on Sherlock.”

He looked puzzled, “Whatever do you mean?”

I told him of what I overheard while Holmes was under the influence of morphine including Holmes’ suicide plan.

He looked horrified,” I had no idea.”

I didn’t have the energy to admonish him for not seeing what was in front of him especially considering his brother’s previous behavior.

It was rare to see how much Mycroft loved his little brother but it was evident to me that day in that room. He would do anything to save him.

“Give me the information that you have and we will be on the next train out,” I said.

He nodded and rang the bell next to him. One of the servants entered and was given instructions as to what to bring for me.

It was a list of towns where the royals had property which was longer than I though it would be. A number had been struck through. I read over the list and mentally eliminated a few more.

“Where is Sackville’s property located?” 

“Almost at the border to Scotland but that was eliminated from the list.”

“I think that is where I am going to start.”

“Why?”

“Call it a feeling based on previous behavior but I believe that if they are not there then there will be evidence of where they are.”

Mycroft went to the desk, wrote something out, put it in an envelope, and sealed it with wax and the imprint of his signet ring. 

“Here,” he said extended the fold.

“What’s this?”

“In case of extreme emergency, please use this to avoid certain…legal issues.”

I took it and put it in my inner jacket pocket.

He held out his hand and I shook it.

“God speed Doctor Watson. I pray that you are not too late.”

I went home and outlined to Mary what we were about to do. She quickly took the matters of packing into her own hands allowing me to pack up my medical kit and a few other things I thought I might need for this excursion. 

In short order we found ourselves on the night train going north. Mary slept while I worked out how I was going to find Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chunk for y'all.
> 
> On the positive side, my hand is allowing me to type longer so tentative Yea!
> 
> thanks for your comments and just reading this.


	34. The Search for Holmes (Part 3)

After a train ride and a carriage ride and a cart ride, we found ourselves in what was called the disputed territories at Longtown, which was about three miles from Sackville’s ancestral home named Brakenhill. Our pretense about our honeymoon was used and we found ourselves in some very nice rooms at the Blue Dragon Inn. the innkeeper’s wife knew of Holmes and our adventures that I had chronicled so she was thrilled to meet me and happy to hear about my marriage.

I wanted to get to it immediately but Mary convinced me that getting some sleep would be the better course of action. I slept until lunchtime. We ate a fine meal and then went out for an innocent hike.

Which led us to just outside Brakenhill where we set up and watched. Mary had obtained a spyglass which allowed me to watch the buildings and people come and go. It looked like a working farm and house. But I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I snoozed a bit while Mary kept watch.

“That’s funny,” she said.

“What?”

“Did you notice that there are two horse barns on the property? One is much newer than the other.”

“Sackville is known as a decent horse breeder. He races them and does well on the betting.”

“But I haven’t seen one horse come out of the newer barn.”

I sat up, “None?”

“I have seen men go in and out from the space. But no animals. Not even a dog or cat. Some of the men show signs that they have fought.”

“That is unusual.”

“Another oddity is that a number of the men who I have seen coming and going have signs of having been in some sort of a fight. They show signs of injury.”

She passed me the telescope and I found myself looking right at one of the bruiser I fought in the ring in what seemed a lifetime ago.

“It’s the right place I am sure of it.”  
“Now what?” she asked.

“Now you come with us,” came a voice behind us.

I turned to see Sackville with a couple of his men were behind us. There were, of course, guns pointed our direction.

“When using a telescope my dear Doctor Watson, it behooves you to not have it glint in the sunlight,” Sackville said with a smirk.

I glared at him. 

“Hands behind your back please both of you,” said Sackville.

“She had nothing to do with this,” I said complying with the request. My hands were bounded together quickly and roughly.

“Ah but I think she has everything to do with this Doctor. I mean she is your true love according to what I have read. And you have both been the darlings of the social pages.” he cooed.

He snapped his fingers and said, “Bag them. And bring their property with them.”

Rough sacks were tossed over our heads cutting off our vision. The trip down to the estate was painful. Not being able to see there was a lot of stumbling and more than one fall on both our parts. Not being able to put our hands out caused us more damage. The laugher of the men at our misfortune caused a cold burning sensation to form in my gut. I was going to get out of this. I was going to get Mary and Sherlock out of this. I could not promise for the lives of anyone else.

We went into a building and then were manhandled down a set of stairs to what felt like a very damp basement. 

I was forced up against a wall while the ropes on my hands were severed. I was given a kick in the back of my bad knee and I fell to my knees but I had my hands to take the fall. I heard something close and I took the sack off my head.

I was in a cage, which looked like a converted dog kennel. There was a pallet on one side and a bucket in one corner.

Sackville was leering at me, “Now Doctor if you would be so kind and take off those clothes and hand them through the bars. You can keep your undergarments but I want the rest.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Because I know you and Mr. Holmes all too well. Do as I say and Mrs. Watson gets to keep her underclothes. If you resist, she will be naked.”

The unkempt men with him laughed at the thought.

I did as he ordered. The chill of the place quickly settled into my bones. My clothes and Mary’s were gathered and the men trooped out of the room leaving Sackville and one of his larger men with us.

Sackville pointed to the cage opposite me, “Your behavior will determine her living conditions. You do as I ask and everyone lives relatively pain free. You defy me and it will go badly for her. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” I said with measured tone.

“You will say yes Sir to me,” he said, “you should be use to calling your betters Sir shouldn’t you?”

“Yes…Sir,” I said very tightly.

“Good boy,” he said with a nasty grin and they left us in the relative dark with only the light filtering through the floor boards to see by.

After my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around. There seemed to be four cages build into the room which was stone. I was in one and Mary was in the cage across from me. The other two cages were unoccupied and each had a set of bars that were shared with our two cages.

“Mary, are you alright?” I whispered.

“I am fine John,” she replied in a low voice, “A few bumps and scratches but nothing too bad and you?”

“The same. I am sor…”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, you don’t get to be sorry. I knew the possibilities of this sort of thing happening to me since we got engaged. In fact I am very surprised it hasn’t happened sooner.”

“You expected to be captured?”

“And used a leverage again you? John, do think this through. How many times has this happened to you or Sherlock?”

“I have honestly lost count. But on a brighter note, we do go through periods when people are trying to kill us rather than capture us.”

She laughed, “That does make me feel better.”

We sat in silence for a bit. I went around my cage carefully testing the strength of the bars. They had been set well and weren’t moving. 

After a while Mary and I napped on our pallets just out of sheer boredom. 

We both sat up when we heard the trap door being opened. One man entered, came down the stairs, and opened the cage next to marry. Two men entered carrying a body between them none to carefully. They dumped it on the pallet in the cage and removed the shackles from the body’s wrists and feet. One man took a chain from a ring on the wall and attached it with a lock to the collar around the throat. The last thing they did was to remove the bag from the head of the body, lock the cage, and leave without saying a word.

After my eyes adjusted I looked at the man next to Mary’s cage and my throat seem to close on me in fear and panic.

Mary crossed and said, “It is John. It’s Sherlock. So we found him, now what?”

Now what indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we found him!
> 
> Thanks for reading and all your kind thoughts about my hand. You will be happy to know that it is getting much better every day and I no longer have to wear the removable cast thingy I have been wearing except at night and when I exercise so more mobility.
> 
> Next what is going on and what has happened to Sherlock...


	35. Found and Lost

I had never wished for more light in my life. I could see the figure in the cage but not really see him. 

“Mary can you tell what sort of condition he is in?”

“He seems to be unconscious at the moment but is showing signs of returning. From what I can see, he has bruises, cuts and abrasions on his body. I can’t see his face until he rolls over. His wrists show signs of damage from restrains. I can’t really assess his legs or feet at this point. He is wearing a pair of loose trousers and that’s it.”

I heard Sherlock groan. 

“He’s in pain John. His body has taken a lot of damage. It looks like he has been in a number of fights.”

The trapdoor opened and Sackville entered with a lantern. Behind him came three men with food and water and a chair.

“To say a number is to put too small a numerical value on it. Try twenty-seven with a record of twenty-two and three and two. Rather a good record for any pit fighter but then he is anything but a pit fighter,” said Sackville as he sat down and started eating fruit from one of the trays of food. 

“We have been having to make it interesting to get a good game out of it,” he said with a smirk.

I saw Holmes stir on his pallet.

“So good for you to join us my champion,” said Sackville, “I wasn’t sure when you would wake up again considering the pounding you just took. I am sure the drugs didn’t help you.”

I lunged at the bars, “What did you do to him?”

Sherlock rolled over and saw me.

“NO!” he cried, “You promised! You promised that if I did what you wanted you would leave him alone!”

“Oh Sherlock, he came to us and brought his lovely wife with him as well. I left him alone but he wouldn’t leave me alone.”

One of the men hit the bars of my cage with his truncheon, “Back up.”

“Do as he says John,” came the command from my Master. 

I stepped back to my pallet and they slid a metal jug through the bars and a tray with food under a gap in the door. They did the same for Mary and Sherlock.

Sherlock slowly sat up and turned to see Mary and sighed, “Not you too.”

She smiled at him and said, “Well I did marry John so you can’t be too surprised.”

“Ah what lovely chit chat,” said Sackville, “Well I would stay and join in this conversation but I have a few things I need to set up now that Doctor and Mrs. Watson have joined the club. Sherlock be a good pet and catch them up on what is expected of them. I’ll leave you the lamp so you can see.”

He departed with the men leaving the chair he had been sitting in and the oil lamp that illuminated our prison.

“You weren’t to be back for at least another week John.”

“Certain people became concerned about your absence Sherlock.”

He groaned as he stood up and walked slowly to the bars. I noticed he was favoring his left leg, “They should have known better.”

“Shouldn’t all three of us vanishing tip someone off?” asked Mary.

Sherlock put his finger to his lips for silence and pointed up. He then cupped his ear. The meaning to me was clear, ‘Careful they are listening’.

It was to Mary too as she nodded, “Too bad you didn’t tell anyone we were going to make a stop on our way to Glasgow John. Rather inconsiderate of you don’t you think?”

“I have to agree Mary,” said Sherlock in almost a jovial voice.

“Great,” I said, “Now I can be gang up on.”

“Sherlock can you come over here so I can assuage John that you aren’t in any mortal danger?”

He used the bars to support himself and worked his way over to Mary who reached her hands through the bars and started checking over his head.

When he turned his head towards me I gestured to the food and mouthed eating. 

He said, “Feel free to sup Doctor. The cook is rather good although the water can taste a little brackish from time to time.”

Ah, food was fine but the water might be tainted.

Holmes hissed as Mary checked the back of his skull.

“That looks like a nasty one,” she said.

“I dodged when I should have ducked,” said Holmes, “He ran me into the wall.”

I ate while watching Mary carefully looked over Holmes’ body and catalogued his injuries to me. The most worrisome had to be his ribs, which showed signs of damage. We were fortunate that nothing seemed broken but cracked and bruised. 

He sat down on his pallet and started to eat the food. He carefully tasted the water and nodded. We ate and drank in silence for a bit.

“What has happened to you Holmes?” I asked.

“I have been fighting for my life and now, apparently, I am fighting for yours and Mary’s as well. Let me get a little sleep and I will tell you what has happened to me. I would suggest you do the same.”

We settled down.

“Mary, I never planned for you to be involved,” said Holmes, “I am sor…”

She cut him off, “I will say the same thing that I said to him. Don’t apologize. I knew what I was signing up for when I put my name to that contract.”

He smiled and said, “All the more reason for him to love you my dear.”

As the lamp flickered into darkness, we all fell into a fitful sleep. My brain churning over what had happened and wondering what was going to happen until I could think no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next piece is what has happened to Holmes.
> 
> Glad to see that people are still reading.


	36. Tales of the Rings (Part One)

I awoke from a bad night’s sleep when the trap door opened up with a loud bang.

“Step away from the bars. Sit on your hands on your beds and don’t move. Feet in front of you and heads down. And don’t move or it won’t go well for Mrs. Watson.”

I did as I had been ordered. The door was opened on my cage. Two men entered. One dumped my waste bucket into a large bucket, picked up the metal jug and my supper plate and exited from the cage. The other man stepped out and locked my cage. The men did the same pattern with Mary and Sherlock. 

Sherlock said, “Ah Marley, how’s that leg now?”

“You shut it. We were told that we didn’t have to listen to you anymore and that we had permission to shut your gob if we be wanting to,” said the man outside the cage.

“Still have some hard feelings Smith? It was a no rules match and I didn’t think you were using your bollocks for anything useful. I have probably saved humanity.”

He was hit on the back of the head with the metal jug. He fell forward. 

The two men in the cage jumped back and out. The door was slammed and locked.

“Oh you have no idea what the boss has in store for you Mr. Mighty Detective. You and your precious Doctor.”

Holmes laughed a dry laugh, “Why don’t you tell me.”

“Not gonna fall for that one again,” said Smith, “Ya got me in a world of hurt for that stunt last time. Let’s finish up and get out of here.”

The jugs were refilled with water and we were given bread and cheese along with a single apple.

They refilled the lamp and relit it then left with a sharp BANG of the trapdoor.

Holmes sniffed the water and then took a tentative sip. He swished it around and nodded.

We ate in silence. Holmes passed me some hand signals while we ate. I was able to tell him Mycroft did know where we were and there was a deadman’s switch if Mary and I vanished. We just had to survive the next three days before help might arrive if it did.

Holmes sat up carefully on his pallet, “I think I promised you the tale of how I ended up here Watson.”

“Please it will pass the time,” said Mary.

_Holmes’ tale as I remember it_

After your wedding night, I returned to Baker Street to find Mycroft waiting for me.

“Not where I expected to find you Mycroft. Isn’t it passed your bedtime?”

“Now Sherlock, can’t I come and visit my younger brother to see how he is doing considering everything that has happened in the past couple of days?”

“Mycroft, you don’t ‘visit’, you send for people who scurry to do your bidding.”

He laughed, “You give me too much credit.”

“Oh I think I give you too little. So why are you here?”

He tapped a pile of papers on the table next to him, “I have the information you wanted about Sackville, the Nephew, Rotham, and Lews along with anything else I thought you might need. The files with the black marks are not to be shown to anyone else.”

“Yes, yes Mycroft,” I said, “Now again why?”

Mycroft sighed a rather heavy sigh, “I am concerned that my actions might do you damage.”

“And those actions may be?”

“The Watsons,” he said looking at me very carefully.

I tried not to show any emotion on my face but it didn’t matter this was Mycroft who has known me longer than I knew myself.

I showed him my empty hands a gesture of acceptance or submission depending, “I know it had to be done. We have to protect our property and the integrity of the Marketplace. It is done Mycroft. I have allowed it to be done. What more do you want from me?”

“I want you to be smart Sherlock,” came the reply.

I snorted.

“I am serious Sherlock. This is the first time you have been relatively on your own since you bought Watson. I am concerned about….old habits let say?”

“Mycroft I do hope that you know me better than that. I will survive without John Watson for several weeks. I won’t do anything to bring shame to you or the crown. I am sure you will have your agents keep an eye on my behavior. We have done this all before.”

“And it didn’t go particularly well Sherlock,” said Mycroft “May I remind you…”

I cut him off, “No you may not. I know my sins Mycroft but I wonder how well you know your.”

He shifted a bit uncomfortably in his chair, “I know what I have done and why I have done it. I can sleep at night. Can you say the same?”

“You know my feelings on sleep what do you think?”

He shrugged, “All I ask is that you remember your promises to Doctor Watson and what might happen to him if you break them.”

“Anything else Nanny?”

He chuckled, “Yes, please have these files returned intact within a fortnight. I would hate for some of the pages to get lost in your…filing system.” He gestured to the papers around the room which were in a neater order than usual.

With that and a nod, he left. 

I sat down and started reading through the convoluted history of our captors.

Lestrade did come up with an interesting care or two. I had a couple of clients that I had helped.

But that itch Watson, the one that you know too well, started under my skin. I tried brisk walks and exercise. It didn’t go away. 

I almost succumb to my lesser impulses and went to the chemist’s to get some relief but I knew I would get the look I am seeing on your face right now if I had, Watson, therefore I didn’t. But there was another solution for me. I could fight this feeling away. 

I went to see Gus and arrange a fight or two. He was more than happy to see me since we had made him quite a bit of money last time. He happened to be having an event that night and was more than willing to slot me in.

I fought well. You would have been proud of me Watson. Which reminds me, I have some winnings to add to your previous bets with Gus.

And in the ring I found some measure of peace. 

It was my second night in the ring that I saw someone out of the corner of my eye in my first fight and managed to spot him in the next. It was our banished Royal sitting in plain sight. Sackville was next to him whispering in his ear along with a few other of the Royal’s sycophants. 

That night was rather brutal and I had to go to my family physician for some medical attention since my personal physician was on the continent. Not a slight on you Watson, but fact.

I went back to see if they would show up again. Christos had told me that they were regulars now to the fights but he didn’t care for them very much. He said they didn’t ‘feel good’. 

Since I had introduced Sackville to Gus and vouched for him, I couldn’t exactly tell him that I did so for a case. We both know how he feels about that and I don’t feel like finding another situation like his that suits my needs.

_Watson here. Sherlock is referring to the Case of the Broken Clock, which I have chronicled before. He was right Gus would have tossed him out on his ear._

I went back the next night to see if they were still hanging around. Gus took one look at me and barred me from the ring and was about to have me escorted off the property if I didn’t go on my own. He was worried that you would come have another talk with him Watson. He does not have fond memories of the previous one even though you did set his arm afterwards and make sure it healed true.

I turned to leave when I was rudely bumped into by one of Sackville’s fighters. One thing led to another. Heated words were exchanged and I swear Watson, I didn’t not throw the first punch but I planned to toss the last one. After a short while the fight as broken up and Sackville and his cronies were punted from the establishment with their invitation rescinded for bad behavior.

I left after Innois had checked me over to make sure I wasn’t bleeding internally. He rewrapped my ribs and I started out to head for home.

I was very aware of the world around me and caught their first ruffian out of the corner of my eye. I moved to elude but realized far too late that I was being moved quite deliberately to an alley.

I fought and did some damage but there were too many and eventually I found myself at the bottom of the pile before they placed a cloth soaked in ether over my nose and mouth, which quickly rendered me insensate. 

When I awoke I found myself in this cage having no idea where I was or how I had got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a good weekend. I will be traveling for work so I might not be able to update until the beginning of next week. Unless the trip is cancelled and then I will be able to update.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy this segment. Holmes is harder to write than Watson. I have his raw voice in my head but getting it to sound right can be a royal pain.
> 
> Comments, constructive crit, and Kudos are always treasured. Honestly because then I feel like I am writing in less of a vacuum. 
> 
> Oh and the hand is, according to the Doctor, healing up nicely. Another couple of weeks and I am done with the brace.


	37. Tales of the Ring (part 2)

Actually that is not entirely true. I had a pretty good idea of how I got here but I haven’t a clue where here is until Watson informed me.

I could tell by the light filtering through the floorboards that it was probably late afternoon when the trap door opened and my captors entered. 

“Ah Mr. Holmes, I told you to leave the affair alone and you just wouldn’t listen,” said the Royal.

“Aren’t you suppose to be in Australia looking after her majesty’s holdings there?”

He sneered, “I didn’t care for the climate.”

“Couldn’t hunt your usual game?”

“Let’s say there were restrictions put upon me that made it difficult.”

“But not impossible,” I said, “I have been following your movements through various means and knew that you had returned.”

“And yet you didn’t tell that bastard brother of yours?”

“I wouldn’t impinge my brother’s parentage. There is a portrait of our great grandfather that could double for him. No, I didn’t but not for the reasons you think.”

“Oh and what would those be?”

“Watson,” I said with a bit of a threatening tone.

“Ah yes, I read with great enthusiasm about Dr. and Mrs. Watson’s nuptials and their jaunt around the continent. Would be too bad if something happened to such a happy pair.”

I will admit Watson I was not at my best at that moment and threw myself against the bars managing to get a hand on him. I was quickly pulled off and pushed backwards. 

He smiled at me and all I wanted to do was break his face but I composed myself.

“No my reasons for not informing my brother of your return were that he already knows and has decided to wait and see what you are going to do next. Kidnapping his younger brother is not going to sit well with him or the Crown.”

He laughed a rather horsey laugh,” Ah Mr. Holmes you do amuse me so and will continue to do so. I quite enjoyed my time at the Ring and have decided that I am going to start my own version of it. I am calling it the Pit and it does have some rather severe penalties if the fighters don’t give their all. In fact the inaugural bouts are tonight and you, my dear Holmes, are the top draw.”

“Why should I fight for you?”

“Don’t fight for me, fight for Watson and his lovely bride.”

And with that he left. I was brought food and water. Like a fool I was not cautious enough and the water was laced with something that put me in a stupor. While I was under its influence, I was changed out of my clothing and into something more appropriate for the ring. They taped up my hands and feet then put manacles on my wrists and ankles attaching them to each other so I had to crawl on all fours. They put this damn collar ‘round my throat and attached a leash to it.

Like a recalcitrant dog I was forced up the stairs and through a gate into the Pit. A howl came from the crowd as I was dragged in.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present for your viewing pleasure the great Sherlock Holmes,” I heard the voice of Sackville bellow through a megaphone. 

I was lead around the ring twice before my leash was tied off on a bar and my manacles removed.

I stood up to find myself facing off with the very same man that I had the altercation with outside the Ring.

He pointed at me and made a crushing motion. 

I laughed and he charges. The crowd roared as the fight started. It was short and brutal and I ended it with a choke-hold but not before he had gotten so good kicks and punches to my ribs. I dropped him and looked defiantly into the crowd.

Five men entered the ring. Three of them pushed me up against the wall while the other two dragged my first opponent away. 

Another man entered and the men let me go and the fight commenced. This one took me longer to defeat. I had to study his moves before I could take him down. For that I received some blows to both my knees, which almost took me down.

By the fourth fight I was flagging. He knocked me out and I came to back in my cell but I noticed that my wounds had been professionally attended to. 

Sackville was outside my cell in an overstuffed chair eating fruit as I came to.

“Oh nicely done Holmes. You have really earned your keep this evening. And look how magnanimous your owner has been by treating your injuries.”

“He’s not my owner,” I said with a bored tone in my voice.

“Ah but you would know all about ownership wouldn’t you. Your family has been part of the Marketplace almost from the start. How many slaves do you own Mr. Holmes?”

I ignored him. 

He took his cane and hit the bars, “How many? How many have suffered at your hand?”

This tirade went on for a while but I said nothing. He then went onto the topic of the Watson’s Honeymoon and I remained like a stone. He told me about what was in store for me which I filed away but made no indication that I had heard him.

After a while he became bored and left me in the semi-dark with my thoughts.

That evening I was left alone with some food and water that I refused to drink until Sackville drank some himself. 

He was joined by the Royal who just watched as Sackville tried to get me to speak. I looked at them with that bored look which annoys you so much and it so irritated both Sackville and the Royal.

The next couple of days were divide between fighting and sitting in my cell. They did drug me once or twice to, as they put it, make the fights more fair but in the cell they didn’t touch me unless I broke the rules. 

Then they started giving the participants weapons to use during the fights. I had to disarm and submit the opponent before I was allowed to stop. It started with knives and escalated to staffs and tools. 

After the last set of bouts, I awoke to find you in the cells around me and the rest you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, we are winding this one up.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the input I have been given.
> 
> I think I am going to write "The Care and Feeding of One's Watson" next.


	38. The Pit of Despair

After Holmes finished telling his tale, Mary checked him over again to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. The chain attached to the collar had enough slack that he could go to the bars that made up a wall in both cages but he had to be careful in his movements. 

Mary gave me a revised catalogue of his injuries. Considering the damp and chilly conditions we were in, I was surprised that Holmes hadn’t succumbed to pneumonia. 

That afternoon I was fitted out with a collar just like Holmes’. We had the usual threats of something dire happening to Mary if I didn’t cooperate. She was given dinner and a dress to wear. I was told to strip and given a pair of loose pants like Sherlock was wearing. I did my exercises and stretched as well as I could in the cell. I could feel the nervous energy of the place building. 

The trap opened again and Sackville came down with six men who manacled us. Holmes and I had them on our hands and feet. Mary’s wrists were cuffed behind her back. At least they let her walk up the steps on two feet rather than crawl as Holmes and I were forced to. Sackville escorted Mary off and we were pulled off and placed in two dog crates to wait. 

“Is it always like this?” I asked as I heard the noise increase as more voices were added to the next room.

Holmes listened for a minute and said, “It is a little louder than usual. Do you know what day it is?”

I thought a bit, “Saturday I believe.”

“Well that explains it. He has a new fighter to display and it is the weekend. I am sorry Watson for putting you and more so Mary in this position.”

“Not much for it Holmes. We knew the risks involved.”

A couple of men came into the room and looked into our crates as if they were sizing us up. Holmes confirmed that these were the men we would be fighting at some point. 

Sackville came in with his thugs. They opened the crates and had us crawl out. 

They removed the manacles and made us sit on a bench in the room while our hands and feet were taped up to fight. 

“Where’s Mary?” I asked.

“Oh don’t worry about her Doctor. She is being well taken care of. You are very lucky that he was struck by her beauty and fire. I think she will fare well indeed.”

I said nothing but glared at him. 

He laughed.

We stood up as instructed and were manacled to each other at wrist and ankle with about three feet of chain between us. 

“You know the rules Holmes. Pray instruct your partner or it will go badly for all parties.”

I said, “He has given me the rules. Submission or knock out. No holds barred as to attacks. Don’t pick up the weapons once they are out of play.”

“That’s a start,” said Sackville with a malicious grin I so wanted to slap off his face. Holmes gripped my wrist and kept me from doing something stupid.

“Bring them,” he said as he pointed to us. 

Leashes were attached to the collars. They gave them a yank almost causing me to stumble. I do admit to a choking sound passing out my lips. 

We were marched out of our holding room and into a small corridor which ended with a barred gate. Sackville opened the gate and walked into the other room to thunderous shouting and applause.

“Gentlemen and Ladies, I present to you in this corner our reigning champion the Consulting Detective and, for the first time fighting for us, Doctor John Watson.”

We were pulled into the room. I was temporarily blinded by the light having been keep in darkness for so long but my eyes did adjust.

While Sackville was talking, I took the time to look around at the eight-sided room I found myself in. The audience was seating around the octagon on several tiers of benches and chairs. Across of where Sherlock and I entered, I saw Mary sitting next to the royal. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back and she was now wearing a rather delicate leather collar around her throat. There was a leash attached and the Royal was holding the other end. 

The floor was covered in sawdust making footing not the best. I assessed my surrounds in terms of both fighting and escaping. 

Holmes stepped close to me and said in a low voice, “Don’t show any emotion. We have to work together to get through this night.” 

He picked up the chain in his hand, “According to their ‘rules’ we can use this to our advantage. Let’s see what they have in store for us today.”

The first two fighters were two of our regular jailors. I recognized them both. Once the match started, they proved why they were jailors in that there was no finesse to their fighting style. In short order I had one man out with a kick to the knee and Holmes put a choke-hold on the other. We were declared the winners.

Then they set four men on us at once. These men were fighters and good ones to boot. Holmes and I went back to back to protect each other and proceeded to take these men apart together. The chains between us proved very useful to trip and choke our opponents to the point that when we got to the third fight, they removed the manacles after the crowd had expressed their great displeasure at our using them in battle.

I could see that Holmes was reaching his limits and I will admit to not being far behind him. Mary watched not showing any emotion. I did show some when I saw the Royal lick her cheek. Holmes stepped on my foot to stop me from charging.

The third bout was us against six men. Two of them had rather nasty Italian stilettos that they tried to use on us. I was sliced on the arm when I put myself between Holmes’ back and his attacker. The fight went on what felt too long. I could see the audience becoming impatient with the events in front of them. Holmes and I stepped it up and finished them off. As the bodies were being drug away and the knives removed, we were given some water and my arm was bandaged. We were re-shackled to each other.

I heard Sackville say, “And now for our final bout, Holmes verses Watson.”

I looked at Holmes and he looked at me. 

He nodded and said in my ear, “Make it look good. You are going down tonight. And if you are really good, I’ll make you cum tonight with nothing but my voice.”

I grinned and stepped back to the length of the chain.

We squared off and gave them a battle to remember. We had done this sort of thing often when Holmes was teaching me his fighting style so we knew how to give a good demonstration that looked authentic. In reality, we were doing very little damage to either of our persons by pulling our kicks and punches at the last second. The crowd loved every minute of it.

I ended up with Holmes on my back with his arm around my neck choking the life out of me. The last thing I felt before I passed out was the feeling of his hard member rubbing against my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not enough description? too Much? Confusing? Not Confusing?
> 
> I think as a writer dialogue is my strong point but I am working on 'painting the picture' as it were.


	39. To Fulfil A Promise

I came to on a pallet on the floor with Mary tending my injuries. I tried to sit up but Mary put a hand on my shoulder and shook her head ‘no’. 

I looked up and could see that there was a chain going from the wall to my left side which meant I was chained up like Holmes. 

“Can you roll onto your left side? I want to check your back for injury,” she said in a rather clinical way.

“How is he?” came a voice above my head. I looked up to see Holmes leaning against the bars watching Mary minister to me.

“Not too bad. No more than most times he came out of the ring. The cut on his arm was well taken care of. Chances of infection are low but still possible. He’s going to have some lovely bruising over the next couple of days. But I have a feeling it is no more than he is use to.”

Holmes laughed, “You have no idea my dear.”

“That’s done. Can you sit up John?”

With her assistance I sat up and leaned against the wall.

“How…” my voice felt very rough but several people had tried to throttle me with one succeeding.

Mary helped me drink some water which helped.

“How long were you unconscious? About a hour I would figure. What do you think Mary?”

“That sounds about right.”

The cold of the stones seem to suck the heat out of my body and I started to shiver.

“Lean forward,” said Mary and she put a thin blanket around my shoulders, which helped some but not much.

“Nicely done Watson. We make a good team don’t we?”

I nodded.

“Mary, what happened to you?” I asked, “I saw you sitting next to the Royal.”

“Oh nothing really untoward. He, considering the situation, behaved mostly like a gentleman. He is very tactile. They did nothing to me other than handcuff me and force me to watch the fights.”

I sighed in relief. They hadn’t touched her.

“What are you not telling us?” asked Holmes very seriously.

She looked nervous, “Are you ordering me Sir?”

He said formally, “Yes, I am ordering you.”

She knelt formally in front of him with her hands on her knees.

“I was informed that my behavior would dictate how you and John would be treated. And if I tried anything…funny. They would have no compunction about shooting John or you or both in the knees.”

I could feel the cold grip of fear surround my heart, “What sort of behavior does he want?”

She looked at Holmes sadly and said, “You know his proclivities and deviant behaviors. You know what is going to happen to me sooner or later.”

Holmes nodded solemnly, “Which is why we need to get out of here.”

“Easier said than done,” said Mary, “I have been walked around a bit and this place is a fortress.”

She described what she had seen and the security measures that were in place. It did look grim. The only light I saw was that Mycroft had a very good idea of where we had gone.

The trapdoor opened and the Royal entered with a number of his men. He stepped in front of the cage that now held Mary and myself. 

“Get that back to its kennel,” he said pointing at me. 

They opened up the door. I knelt and put my hands behind my head as instructed. My chain was unhooked and I led on all fours to my original cage. The chain was attached to the wall and locked in place. 

Two other men brought Mary out of the cage we had been in and cuffed her hand in front of her.

“My dear,” said the Royal, “There is no need for you to stay with these creatures. I would like to have you join me for dinner.”

“I think I would prefer to stay here with my husband,” she said.

“Oh I am sorry, you thought that was a request? No, you are to come with us without trouble.”

I stood up and found myself choking on the collar around my throat as I lunged at the bars.

The Royal said over his shoulder, “Down boy. You wouldn’t want anything untoward to happen to this lovely creature who is masquerading as your wife would you?”

Holmes made a quick hand gesture and I sat back down on my pallet.

“Good boy. Now Mrs. Watson, let us go sup. I promise that I will bring my pets the scraps to eat after we are done.”

And with that they left. I saw the look to terror on Mary’s face before she masked it as we had all be taught to do. They took the lamp with them leaving us in the dark.

We listened to the steps as they left.

“Damn and Blast!” I said forcefully.

“Watson, she knows what she is doing. Consider what she is. She and I had a most enlightening conversation before you returned from your slumber.”

“Slumber? You choked me out!” I whispered and shouted at the same time.

“And I think I owe you a reward for that,” he said with a purr in his voice that went straight to my groin.

“I can’t think of that now. What about Mary?”

“John, this is an order. I want you to strip and present.”

I couldn’t believe I was hearing this. Mary was in that fiend’s clutches and Sherlock wanted too…

‘JOHN! I HAVE GIVEN YOU AN ORDER! STRIP AND PRESENT!” he barked as me.

I found myself following the order before my brain could catch up.

“Good. Now take yourself in hand and give yourself seven strokes.”

I did as ordered.

“I thought you were going to make me cum with your voice,” I said in a sulky tone.

“And that will be added to your next punishment.”

I found myself getting even more erect at that thought.

“Stop. Hands behind your back and focus on my voice.”

I grunted an affirmative.

“I want you to picture in your minds-eye my bedroom. You are holding on to the bed rail for dear life while I take my favorite cane to your backside. You have gotten to the point where the pain is almost too much but you still want more.”

I moaned at the thought.

“Your cock is so hard and dripping. I pull you by your hair and make you clean up the mess you are making with your tongue,” he said pitching his voice lower making a rumbling noise.

“Then I take two fingers and plunge them into your hole which is still dripping from where I had used you earlier. I start shallow but pick up the pace and start aiming for your sweet spot.”

I could swear I could feel what he was saying.

“And I frig you until you almost come and until it is almost so painful that you are begging me to stop and give you some relief. I lean over your hot sweaty body and said in your ear for only you to hear ‘Come for me’.”

I gave a hoarse cry as my cock exploded from his voice.

He chuckled and said, “That’s my faithful servant.”

Once my head cleared I realized something, “Holmes, you came too.”

“Well those noises you were making were rather distracting me.”

I laughed at the absurdity of our situation.

“I suggest we get some sleep now.”

I pulled my trousers back up and stretched out on my bed and quickly found myself drifting off to sleep wondering and praying that Mary was all right.


	40. Plots and Schemes

Mary did not return until the following morning. There was a bruise on the left side of her face and her clothes were torn. 

Both Sherlock and I lunged towards her and her captors only to be brought up short by the thrice damned chains attached to our collars.

She looked at me. I could see that she had been crying. She gave me a wan smile and a slight shake of her head to the negative. 

“Back up,” said one of the men with a slam on the bars with the truncheon he held in his left hand, “Or it will go worse for her.”

We did as ordered and they put Mary back in her cage. We were fed and watered with, as promised, the table scraps from the meal the previous day.

They did leave the oil lamp so we could see each other.

Holmes took a sip of the water and nodded. Then he gave us hand signs that he believed we were being listened to. He pointed at Mary and me and indicated that I should be the outraged and concerned husband.

“Mary,” I said with all the anger and fear in my voice that had been vibrating through my body, “Are you all right? Did they….” 

I couldn’t even finish the question.

“I am fine. They didn’t violate me, John. You are still the only man who has lain with me my dear husband.”

Sherlock almost choked on the water he was drinking trying not to laugh.

I shot him a look and he held up his hands as an apology.

“But your face?”

She raised a hand and touched her cheek and winced, “Sackville got a little hot under the collar. He had Cecil whipped for daring to touch me in such a lascivious manner.”

Now I choked on my food trying not to laugh. Mary should have been on stage considering how good an actress she was. She was playing the proper lady to the hilt.

She dropped her voice, “Tomorrow you are going to fight against some fighters who have been told that they can kill you. The Royal is getting bored and he wanted to use you as a bargaining chip with your brother but has been rebuffed. The attendance is dropping off so Sackville proposed that we make them death matches to bring in the crowd. He figures that if you both survive the initial bouts, he will make you kill each other or both are killed along with me but after he has his fun with me.”

I spoke up, “Do you swear to me, my love, that the blaggards haven't touched you?”

“Oh John, you know that you are the only one for me. I managed to keep my honor in tact.”

I thought Holmes was going to have a fit considering how hard he was convulsing with laughter.

We blathered on with dialogue worthy of the worst form of writing possible for a while.

Holmes held up his hand and we were quiet. He listened for a bit and then said in a low voice, “We are alone.”

I breathed a sigh of relief.

“You are the only one for me? Really?” said Holmes.

“It’s called improvisation Mr. Holmes.”

“You are all right?” I asked in all seriousness.

“It was Sackville after I provoked him.”

“What did you say?” asked Holmes.

“Let’s just say I questioned if he ever had a pair of balls or if he had always been gelded. Apparently that is a sensitive issue for him. It really doesn’t matter since we have bigger problems now. You have to refuse to kill each other.”

We both opened our mouths to protest and she held up a hand to stop us.

“No, I knew this was a possibility when I agreed to this marriage as did my owner.”

“Not acceptable,” said Holmes, “We just have to think our way out of this that doesn’t include a pine box.”

We went over what we knew about the place and formulated and discarded a number of plans. Finally we had sorted out something that just might work but it put Mary in a precarious position but she insisted she was more than willing to do so.

I did my stretches and tested my limitations. Holmes did the same.

The rest of the day was divided between getting ready for the fight, eating, sleeping and trying to figure out all the contingencies for what might go wrong with our plan.

That evening we were visited by Sackville who informed us of the rules changes and what would happen to Mary if we didn’t cooperate. He taunted us for a while but got bored since we did not react as he would have liked. 

I noticed that he was avoiding even looking at Mary. I guess that he was under orders to leave her alone.

He left and we were in the dark with our thoughts.

Holmes said,” Best get some sleep. I think it is going to be a long day tomorrow.”

We all agreed with him and went over the plan in our heads before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
> I am trying to get this done in a timely fashion.
> 
> I hope you are still enjoying it.


	41. Fight or Flight

The trapdoor opened early that morning. Our jailers entered with our morning repast. They didn’t look happy at all.

The usual routine of emptying our toilet buckets and feed us was with an air of tension. 

Once they had us all locked up again, the head jailer turned to Sherlock, “You know there will be no mercy on our part.”

“Yes.”

“I suspect there will be none on yours either. Mr. Holmes….Mr. Holmes I didn’t sign up for this but like you I am being forced into it.”

“But you have the option of leaving before the unpleasantness happens.”

“Ah only if that were so Mr. Holmes. Please do me the courtesy of making it quick all though I can’t promise you the same.”

“I understand.”

The men gave a short bow to Holmes and then turned and did the same for me. They gathered their materials and left us in the semi-dark.

“I strongly suggest that you don’t drink or eat Watson. I have a bad feeling about both at this point.”

“I wish I could bathe before this evening,” I said, “I think I can win a bout on stink alone.”

Mary chucked and said, “Well I wasn’t going to say anything but you are both rather ripe.”

“How are you staying so fresh?” I asked.

“Before I was brought to the Royal, I was ‘allowed’ to bathe and freshen myself.”

“Forced?” asked Holmes.

“Let’s say encouraged rather harshly.”

Holmes laughed, “Ah Mary every time I think I know you, you surprise me. You are a treasure and I am sure will make John a fine wife. Promise me that you will take care of him.”

‘”I take my wedding vows very seriously Mr. Holmes. I made promises to John, to you, and to my master which I plan on keeping.”

I opened my mouth to protest.

“Watson, silent.” came the command.

We chatted about this and that. I limbered up and stretched. We waited for the bang of the trapdoor.

The door opened and Sackville entered with his minions. Mary’s hands were cuffed in front of her. Holmes and I smiled as this was a bonus to our plan. Our chains were removed from the wall and we were led upstairs but for the first time not on all fours but walking like men.

I could see Holmes looking around our surroundings and taking everything in. I noted doors and the windows surrounding the top of the barn structure.

We were taken to the room where we had been before but rather than lock us in the cages, they fastened our leashes to the wall.

Sackville was dancing with glee and kept trying to bait us.

We ignored him so he left.

There was no taping of hands and feet. Instead they took our remaining scraps of clothing leaving us nude and waiting for our fate.

Holmes placed his hand in mine, “Steady on Watson. Remember what we talked about.”

I nodded.

“And know that if it gets down to you and to me and the plan won’t work, I want you to kill me.”

“No!”

“Watson, listen carefully. I, Sherlock Holmes, your owner give you, John Watson, my slave a direct order.”

“But you can’t”

He shrugged, “I can and I do. My life would be over without you in it. Look what happened when you were gone for only a couple of week. If you are gone, I will soon follow.”

I opened my mouth to protest but he held up his hand.

“No, you have a wife and a life to live.”

“No Holmes. No. I cannot and will not do as you asked. How can you? Do you know what it would do it me if you died? One might as well dig two graves because I will follow you into the grave in short order.”

“Ah Watson,” he said and then he kissed my temple, “My Watson.”

The door opened and several men entered. I recognized a number of them as men I had fought before. I mentally went through each strengths and weaknesses as I am sure they were doing the same for me. There were two very tall men that I hadn’t in the ring but guarding the Royal. They talked among themselves passing information about things they had learned form fighting us. We remained silent.

Sackville entered wearing a rather garish coat and a top hat in red velvet. His shirt had enough lace for a Parisian whore’s knickers. Both Holmes and I had to stifle laughter at the sight of such a fop.

“It’s Showtime! Go and get your tools boys. I will bring the meat for carving.”

The two tall bodyguards stayed. 

“Bring them,” he said snapping his fingers and he sashed out the door.

That was it for me. I dissolved in to giggles and Holmes was not far behind me.

They untied our leashes and brought us to the gate that led into the pit.

Holmes and I managed to get a hold of our emotions. I prepared myself for what was to come.

From the ring we heard Sackville’s voice through his beloved megaphone.

_Gentlemen, last chance to place your bets before our main event._

_We have a special treat for you tonight._

_You have seen them fight here. You have seen their skill and tenacity._

_But tonight only ONE shall exit the ring._

_Yes Gentlemen, tonight for one night only it is kill or be killed and we expect the body count will mount up. Can the Detective and the Doctor make it to the final round? Or will someone claim the bounty on one or both of them? Who is man enough?_

_You have seen the fights. You have seen the opponents now let us see which will be the last man standing!_

_I present to you The Detective and the Doctor. ___

__The gate slid open and we walked into the pit to the sounds of cheers, cat calls and boos._ _

__We stood defending each other’s backs waiting for our first opponents to enter and the fight would begin in earnest._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know and I think you know what is next which I hope to have up in the next day or so.


	42. A light in the dark

When the first two men came out of the other gate, I did a bit of a double take. They were nude too and had no weapons.

I wondered if we were fulfilling some perverted fantasy of the Royal to watch naked men fight and die. Know his proclivities, it was probably the case. 

It became obvious that these two men had fought as a team. And I think it became such for them when they attacked trying to divide us and had no such luck.

It was hot and sweaty in the ring. More so than usual. Trying to grapple was difficult because body parts would slip out of one’s grasp. Holmes got a lucky hold and choked the life out of one of the men while I held the other at bay. We then quickly and mercifully dispatched the other.

The roars and screams from the crowd when we were done were deafening. 

We didn’t come out of that match unscathed as I could see Holmes now really favoring his left leg so I knew I had to guard his right.

The men entered to remove the bodies with two more pointing guns at us. We stood by our gate to catch our breath. 

Holmes said into my ear, “Let’s finish this. You go left and I will go right.”

I nodded pretending I was still winded. 

We watched at the bodies were removed and the gun men were turning to leave.

As they turned, we charged the men and grabbed the guns that were pointing at us not before a couple of shots from both the men in the pit and above were fired at us. 

“Watson” said Holmes linking his hands together, “Up! Help Mary.”

I stepped up on his hands and he launched me to the top of the pit. I clamored over with one hand since I had a gun in the other. 

Holmes could not have placed me better. I was in front of the Royal’s box. 

We were all startled by the commotion that came from outside the doors but I used that to my advantage and vaulted my way into the box with the Royal who was turning a lovely shade of purple as Mary tightened the chain around his neck. 

Sackville placed a gun to my head and said, “Mrs. Watson?” in a sing song voice.

Mary looked at me and the gun against my temple.

“I strongly suggest you let him go or I shall have to pull the trigger and you will become the Widow Watson.”

She did as he ordered. 

The Royal dropped gasping on the floor.

Sackville was distracted for just a moment but that gave me enough time to turn the gun around in my hand and very clumsily fire the gun upside down hoping to hit something vital on the man.

He screamed and dropped to the floor. 

Mary picked up the gun as it skidded across the floor.

I turned to see that I had shot him in the groin and there was no saving him as he bled out on the floor making it very slippery. He shouted threats and promises until he passed out from pain and blood loss. It was a very painful way to go and I couldn’t think of a better person to have it happen to save one.

As Mary and I watched, we hadn’t kept an eye on the Royal who had recovered consciousness to watch his friend and lover die in front of him.

He jumped up and grabbed the gun that Mary was holding and place it to her head.

“You….You BASTARD,” he spit at me, “How? You are nothing. You are property.”

I became aware of a sound from outside the room and quickly realized what it was.

“You are a slave. Just a tool to be used,” he continued, “a sex toy for your Master. A commodity to be bought and sold. You have no free will.”

I laughed, “I have plenty of free will. I have more than you will ever know. Yes, I am owned both body and soul by Sherlock Holmes. That is true, but know that I CHOSE to be owned by Holmes. I chose to be his slave in all things. By my own free will I bound myself to that magnificent man.”

Before he could reply, I raised my gun and shot him in the head. Mary dropped as the shot was fired and the Royal looked at me with such puzzlement as the back of his head exploded. His gun dropped and discharged. I felt that burning sensation as the bullet entered my torso and I fell back.

Just then the doors to the room broke open and I saw military men coming in with guns drawn. The patrons tried to flee but were being rounded up. 

In short order the room was under control. 

Mary ministered to me as well as she could, given our circumstances. She staunched the bleeding and made a makeshift bandage from her petticoats.

Holmes joined us. Some where he had picked up a pair of pants and a couple of shallow wounds of his own. 

“Watson?” he said with fear in his voice.

Mary said, “The bullet is still in him. We need to get him to hospital or at least somewhere that someone can remove it.”

“Mr. Holmes?” said one of the militaries with a rather snappy salute, “We have a cart outside and can get him to the local garrison where we have a field surgeon posted with us.”

“Do it,” said Holmes.

“But Holmes,” I wheezed through the pain.

“No. No. I cannot and I will not lose you Watson. Mary, go with him and assist the surgeon.”

He turned to the soldier and said, “She has trained as a Doctor and can help.”

They brought in a stretcher and put me carefully on it. I was whisked away from the bloody scene.

I don’t remember much since I passed out at some point on our way to the garrison when we hit something in the road and the pain shot through my chest.

I know surgery was performed. 

I awoke to find Holmes in the bed next to mine with his leg wrapped up and that two days had passed since the events at the Royal’s pit.

“Watson,” he said rather gravely.

“Holmes,” I replied.

Mary entered the room at that point, “Ah good you are awake. I’ll go get Doctor Whale.”

“How could you let yourself get shot?” he asked.

“Hadn’t planned on it,” I replied, “Just happened in the moment. I take it that the soldiers were there at Mycroft’s behest?”

“Yes, I have had a long talk with the garrison commander. Oh, you will be happy to know that you will not be facing any murder charges.”

“I was defending myself!”

“Yes, but you did kill a member of the Royal family and that is just not done.”

“He really didn’t give me much choice.”

“Good thing that you happen to have his order of arrest and execution on your person along with any other persons you deem a threat to the crown.”

I remembered the sealed envelope that Mycroft had handed me. 

“That was a good thing indeed,” I said.

Dr. Whale entered with Mary and checked me over. He was an older man and obviously career military by his bearing and look. 

“You are a lucky man Doctor Watson. The bullet didn’t hit anything vital but I would refrain from strenuous activity for a while. It is going to leave quite a scar. And your lovely wife is a treasure indeed. She is one of the best trauma nurses I have ever met.” 

I held out my hand and Mary took it. I kissed the back of her hand and said, “I know. I am a lucky man indeed.”

Holmes groaned.

Dr. Whale turned to him, “And you sir, you had better stay off that leg rather than go gallivanting all over the country side.”

“I wasn’t gallivanting,” said Holmes petulantly, “I was assisting with the apprehension of some very dangerous criminals.”

Whale turned to me, “Is he always this bad as a patient?”

Mary and I laughed and said at the same time, “Worse.”

Which got us a cold stare from Holmes.

“Well I will leave you both in the care of this lovely woman. I’ll be back later to check on you. Have her find me if you need me.”

I tried to sit up but Mary kept me from doing so.

“You stay put. I don’t need you pulling your stitches,” she said.

She maneuvered a chair to my bedside and helped Holmes get to the chair and seated.

“I’ll leave you boys alone for a bit. Shout if you need me.”

She left and Holmes took my hand in his.

“Watson…” he started.

“No Holmes. No recriminations on either side. It happened. We got through it. We are alive and they are dead.”

He nodded and said quietly, “I heard what you said.”

“What?”

“I heard what you said about us.”

I groaned.

“As did everyone in that room.”

“Wonderful.”

“Most of them are dead or under arrest at this point. I think if anyone implies anything, it will be dismissed.”

I closed my eyes and sighed.

“Besides if you and Mary keep up that sort of performance in public, they will just be thought of as liars with an axe to grind.”

“So what was the official cause of death for the Royal? You can’t tell them what really happened.”

“Oh, well he and his followers were caught in an explosion caused by the gunpowder they were stockpiling in that barn. It was a terrible tragedy. The garrison commander and I, after a consult with Mycroft, agreed it would be the simplest way to take care of this. Dirty traitors all.”

“The commander explained to his company that you and I had been there undercover to rout the traitors out but had been captured and forced to fight. They have sworn to a man to never talk about what they had seen under penalty of death. Rather harsh if you ask me.”

“But not unprecedented,” I said, “There are things that I did in the army that I may never talk about under the same conditions.”

He looked at me with a bemused expression, “Just when I think I know all about you, I find something new. Oh and there is some talk of knighthood but I told Mycroft to quash it.”

I smiled.

He stroked my hand, “Watson, I meant what I said back there. I cannot exist now without you.”

“Nor I you Holmes. I also meant what I said. You own me both body and soul.”

He leaned in and we kissed for a brief moment.

He leaned into to my ear and said, “This is not the time nor the place but when we get back to Baker Street I have a special reward planned for you.”

My cock thickened at the thought. 

He leaned back, “But for now, I order you to heal Watson.”

I nodded and settled back to obey his orders as I would obey him in all things since he is my lord and master.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this one is done.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I am open to suggestions about what you might like to see in this universe but know that the story of how they met is written and currently being edited for the No Safe Words II anthology which will be out later this year.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments. They motivated me when things weren't going so well.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding when I injured my hand. You will be happy to know I am expected to fully recover its function.
> 
> And prompts not only for this but the other series and stories I have written.
> 
> Next I think I am going to get back to In Darkest Night since I have had a couple of ideas there.
> 
> I also have a sequel for the Genetics component in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> OK got this idea that is now rolling around in my head.
> 
> This one is going to have sex in it in a variety of combinations so I am warning for adult content now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
